This Love: Crazy For You!
by Bamlover
Summary: The Seqeal to This Love
1. Which Aunt?

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Ok Here is the Start of the sequel hope you like it as much as the original.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

**Chapter 1**

Twelve years after the birth of the Three Amigos The Montgomery-Stone Clan was happy. Miranda was in her Senior year of High school while the Three Amigos were going into the seventh grade. Bianca had started back up at Cambais and Maggie was offered chief of staff at PVH. She also continued to work at the Miranda center as the head doctor as well. They couldn't have been happier. They were now sitting down for their family dinner and Maggie was on her way because she got held up at the hospital. Even though they wanted at least one more kid they decided to wait to the others were a little older.

Jeffery: Mom can we play football?

Francis: Yeah. (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: I don't know let's wait to mama gets home, and see what she says.

Maggie: Was someone talking about me?

Jeffery: Yeah we wanted to see if we can play football.

Maggie: Oh. Sorry I'm late. (Bending down to give her a kiss.)

Bianca: That's Ok. (Smiles) How was your day?

Maggie: Same old same old. Yours? (Going around and kissing all the kids on the top of their heads before sitting down.)

Bianca: The same. (Smiles)

Maggie: So what's this about football?

Francis: We want to play.

Maggie: Hmm. What do you think baby? (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: I'm ok with if you are.

Maggie: Well I guess you guys are playing football than.

Francis and Jeffery: Yes! (Giving each other high fives.) Moms you're the best! (Getting up to give then a hug and kiss.)

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (Smiles) Now sit down and finish eating. So Miss Eliza how was your day?

Eliza: It was ok. (Smiles) Since you're letting the guys play football I was wondering if I could play basketball. (Looking between both of her mommies.)

Bianca: (Smiles) Sure sweetie.

Eliza: Thanks you mommies. (Smiles)

After Eliza asked for what they wanted both Bianca and Maggie looked at each other then Miranda. They both knew if their youngest children had asked for something they knew something was coming from their eldest.

Miranda: What? (Looking between her mommies as well.)

Maggie: Out with it.

Miranda: Out with what? (Confused)

Bianca: Your brothers and sister asked for something now it your turn. (Looking at her.)

Miranda: You guys are good. (Smiles.) Well I know it's a school night but I was wondering if Adam and I could go to the movies?

Maggie and Bianca just looked at each other they know that Little Adam and their daughter have been dating on and off since middle school and they knew he was a nice guys.

Maggie: Ok.

Miranda: Really?_ Hate to lie to you guys, but what I'm going is for you._

Bianca: Yes but If you stay out past crew few you wont be able to go out again for awhile.

Miranda: Thanks moms. You're the best. I knew I loved you guys for some reason. (Laughs) iYou really are the best./i

Bianca: That's so your since of humor. (Smiles and winks at her wife.)

After dinner the Eliza and Miranda went to their rooms and the boys were playing video game in the den with there moms watching them.

Maggie: Hey guys did you do you homework?

Jeffery: I did. (Smiles) And turns back around.

Bianca: Francis?

Francis: Not all of it. But mom can't I just finish game.

Bianca: No buts. You know that your homework has to be done before you play video game.

Francis: But Mom.

Maggie: You heard your mother Francis Matthew now go to your room and finish your homework.

Francis: Ok. (Getting up to go to their room.)

Miranda: No Auntie Kendall they don't suspect a thing.

Kendall: How did you get them to let you out?

Miranda: I told them I was going out with Adam.

Kendall: You better hope they don't find out that you lied to them.

Miranda: I know how they hate lying but what was I supposed to say I going to see Auntie Kendall.

Kendall: Yeah.

Miranda: But then the three amigos would have wanted to come along and you know how they can keep a secret. (Being sarcastic.)

**Knock, Knock**

Miranda: Who is it?

Eliza: It's me Stephy can I come in?

Miranda: Yeah come on in squirt. (Smiles) Hey Auntie Kendall can I call you back?

Eliza: Is that Auntie Kendall?

Miranda: Yeah.

Eliza: OHHH! (Jumping up and down.) Can I talk to her?

Miranda: Auntie Kendall the oldest Amigo wants to talk you.

Kendall: Ok put her on. (Smiles)

Eliza: Auntie Kendall? (Smiles and takes the phone.)

Kendall: Hey short stuff. (Smiles)

Eliza: I miss you when am I going to see you again?

Kendall: Soon. (Smiles)

Eliza: Guess what. Mommies said that I can play basketball. Are you going to come to my games.

Kendall: Yup me and Uncle Robert wouldn't miss it for the world. (Smiles) Hey put Mimo back on the phone for a second.

Eliza: Mandy Auntie Kendall wants to talk you again. (Hands her the phone) Night Mandy Love you. (Hugs her.)

Miranda: Night Stephy love you too. (Kissing her on top of the head.) Ok what's up?

Kendall: Why don't you let short stuff help us. Give her some girl time. She listens to you she wont tell if you tell her not to.

Miranda: I don't even know if she wants to help.

Kendall: Are you talking about the same little sister that worships the ground you walk on. Cause last time I checked that was and is Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone.

Miranda: She doesn't worship me.

Kendall: Miranda.

Miranda: Ok you're right. (Smiles) Ok I'll ask her. She went downstairs to say goodnight to moms. Which I should be doing now since I'm going out with Adam. I'll see you in a few.

Kendall: Ok bye. (Hangs up.)

Eliza: Mommy I'm going to my room for the night.

Bianca: OK sweetie goodnight. (Giving her a hug and a kiss.)

Eliza: Where's mama?

Bianca: She hoped in the shower. She should be getting out any minute.

Eliza: Ok are the boys still in the den?

Bianca: Yeah.

Eliza: I'm going to go say night to them.

Miranda: Hey mom where are you? (Yelling downstairs.)

Maggie: You know it would be a lot easier if you just went downstairs. (Coming out of her a Bianca's room.)

Miranda: Sorry Mama. I was just coming to say goodnight. (Giving her hug and a kiss.) Love you mama.

Maggie: Love you too munchkin. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mom will you tell mama stop calling me munchkin, I'm taller than her now. (Going downstairs.)

Bianca: Sorry honey you know how your mama is. (Giving her a hug and kiss.)

Miranda: Night mom. And can you guys please sleep in you room and not wait up for me.

Bianca and Maggie: Nope. (Smiles)

Miranda: Why do I even bother?

Bianca: I don't know but go say goodnight to you brothers and sister.

Miranda: Alright love you mom. (Leaving the room.)

Bianca: You smell nice and clean Dr. Montgomery-Stone. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Maggie: Yes (Laughs) that's because I just got of the shower. (Kissing her neck.) But I plan to be not so nice and not so clean after the kids are sleep.

All: EWW moms get a room!

Maggie: Your children have the worst timing. (Laughs) Alright enough out you three up stairs to get ready for bed.

bDing, Dong./b

Miranda: I got it. (Going to the door.)

Adam: Hey baby. (Kissing her.) You ready to go to your Aunts house.

Miranda tried to quite him but it was to late Maggie and Bianca had heard everything.

Bianca: Which aunts house?

Maggie: And why?

TBC... Coming up

Explain.


	2. Mamas Boy

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Ok Here is the Start of the sequel hope you like it as much as the original.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Miranda: Why do I even bother?

Bianca: I don't know but go say goodnight to you brothers and sister.

Miranda: Alright love you mom. (Leaving the room.)

Bianca: You smell nice and clean Dr. Montgomery-Stone. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Maggie: Yes (Laughs) that's because I just got of the shower. (Kissing her neck.) But I plan to be not so nice and not so clean after the kids are sleep.

All: EWW moms get a room!

Maggie: Your children have the worst timing. (Laughs) Alright enough out you three up stairs to get ready for bed.

**Ding, Dong.**

Miranda: I got it. (Going to the door.)

Adam: Hey baby. (Kissing her.) You ready to go to your Aunts house.

Miranda tried to quite him but it was to late Maggie and Bianca had heard everything.

Bianca: Which aunts house?

Maggie: And why?

**Chapter 2**

Bianca: Miranda Mona Montgomery-Stone. Why did you lie to us.

Miranda: Well I didn't Lie, I just didn't tell you. (Laughs)

Bianca: Miranda this is not funny. You've never lied to us.

Maggie: Miranda we're going to try this again. Where are you going?

Miranda: Ok, Adam and I are going to the movies, but Auntie Kendall wants me to help her with something.

Bianca: Why didn't you jus tell us that?

Francis: Why are you such a mamas boy.

Jeffery: Am not?

Francis: Are so. When mama asked if we finished our homework you were the first one to say. "I did" (Mockingly)

Jeffery: Well I did. So shut up.

Francis: Mamas, Boy Mamas Boy. (Laughs)

Jeffery: Shut up Francis Matthew.

Francis: Make me Jeffery Randall Travis. (Pushing him.)

Jeffery: Don't push me!

Francis: I'll do whatever I want. (Pushing him again.)

**Downstairs**

Bianca: Well we're waiting.

**Crash**

Jeffery: Shut up Francis!

Francis: I said make me.

Maggie: Great. I so don't need them fighting tonight. I got it baby. (Running upstairs.)

Jeffery: I'm not a Mamas boy.

Francis: Yes you are. (Now fighting each other.)

Maggie: JERRERY RANDALL TRAIVS AND FRANICS MATTHEW MONTGOMERY-STONE! (Coming into there room.)

They stop fighting as soon as they see and hear their mama scream their names.

Jeffery: Uh oh. We're in trouble now. (Getting up from the floor and whispering)

Francis: (Mocking) Uh oh. We're in trouble now.

Jeffery: Shut up! (Pushing him)

Maggie: That's ENOUGH! This is the third time this week you guys have broken something!

Jeffery: We're sorry mama. (Looking down.)

Francis: (Coughs as he says it.) Mamas boy.

Jeffery: Shut up!

Maggie: FRANCIS! That's it your grounded.

Francis: Mama that not fair. What about him? (Pointing to his brother.)

Maggie: You're not him. And if I see you fight or your mother tells me about it you're both grounded and no football. NOW AM I UNDERSTOOD!

Francis and Jeffery: Yes mama.

Maggie: Good now go to bed. (Walking out of their room.)

Eliza was in her room chatting on line to one for her friend before going to bed.

_HLA22505: I meant it. We've been friends for how long now you can tell me._

_SEMS1305: I know it's just is really hard I usually can talk in my sissy about stuff like this but she always with Adam or somewhere with her friends. I miss my sissy I love her so much. :'( And soon she going to be going to college and I wont see her again. :'(_

_HLA22505: So what's this big secret? Huh are do you have a crush on someone? Who is he?_

_SEMS1305: I'll tell you tomorrow at school. But I'm telling you now you won't like it._

_HLA22505: Whatever you say chica. :) Love ya night._

_SEMS1305: Love ya too. :). Night._

Eliza: You have no idea Morgan. (Sighs and turns off her light and gets in bed.)

Miranda: So can I still go if I get back by crew few. (Giving the Stone puppy dog eye.)

Maggie: (Laughs) I taught you well. It's up to your mother.

Bianca: I hate you for teaching her that. (Looking at Maggie.) Go ahead and tell your Aunt to call me. I want to know what she wants with my daughter that she can't ask me first.

Miranda: Thanks moms. (Kissing them both and leaving with Adam.)

Maggie: Did someone feed butterscotch today? (Walking to check the bowl.)

Bianca: Yeah I think so. He's outside right now. So what were the boys fighting about now.

Maggie: Who knows but my guess is that Francis was picking on Jeffery again. (Sitting on the couch.) I ended up grounding Francis and I told then if I caught them fighting or you tell me about them fighting that they were both going to be grounded and not going to be playing football.

Bianca: You really laid down the law huh? (Putting her head in Maggie's lap.)

Maggie: Yup that's me Doctor by day Police officer by night. (Smiles and leans down and kisses her.) You know what I realized today.

Bianca: What? (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Maggie: We're coming up on our twelfth wedding anniversary.

Bianca: Yes we are. (Pulling her down into a kiss.)

Maggie: I really missed you today. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Bianca: I missed you to honey.

Maggie: No I really MISSED you. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: Oh so are you going to something about that my suga mama. (Winks) Didn't you say something about being not so nice and not so clean. (Getting up.) I've been getting this aching feeling in my lower body today. (Walking up the stairs backwards.) I think I need to be checked out by a doctor.

Maggie: Well you my dear I happen to be one I could help that aching feeling for you. (Smiles)

Bianca: Well you'll have to catch me first. (Running into there room.)

Maggie: You're so dead. (Running up the stairs.)

Kendall: Hey what took to you so long. (Opening the door.)

Miranda: Well moms kinda busted me. Not my fault though. (Looking at Adam.) Someone let it slip that I was coming over here.

Adam: It's not my fault. I didn't know they we're in the front room.

Robert: Is that my niece I hear? (Smiles and comes into the room.)

Miranda: Yup. (Hugging him.) Hey Uncle Robert. How are you?

Robert: Good your Aunt keeps me on my toes that's for sure and so does you're grandma.

Miranda: (Laughs) That's what you get for marrying a Kane. Just Ask my mama she know all about it. (Laughs)

Kendall: Whatever. (Rolling her eyes) Shall we get down to business their Anniversary is in a few days. If we want to do this party right we better get started. So did you ask Eliza if she wanted to help.

Miranda: Not yet. I'll get on line and leave her a message, cause she'll be sleep by the time I get home. They are going to love this though. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well Miss did the doctor fix you up. (Holding onto her.)

Bianca: Yup all better. (Rolling on top of her.) I love you Mary Margaret. (Leans down and kisses her.)

Maggie: You are so lucky I love you too cause I would so hurt you right now. (Sitting up with Bianca still in her lap.)

Bianca: All talking and no action Stone. (Winks)

Maggie: No action huh? I'll show you no action. (Leaning forward so she is now on top.) How is this for action? (Placing kisses all over her body.)

Bianca: Very nice Doctor. (Moans and runs her hands though her wife's golden locks.)

Maggie: Do you know I still fall more in love with you everyday I see you. (Now looking up at her.)

Bianca: I feel the same sweetie. The way you are so caring with are kids. It just makes my heart melt. (Smiles and kiss her.)

Maggie: Well I promised myself that I would be nothing like my mother. (Using air quotes.)

Bianca: And you haven't been. (Smiles and pulls her close to her.)

**Knock, Knock**

Miranda: Moms I'm home Auntie Kendall said that she would call you tomorrow.

Bianca: Ok good night sweet heart.

Miranda: Night.

Maggie: Let's get some sleep too I don't have to work but I'm on call.

Bianca: Ok. Night sweetie. I love you. (Kiss her.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Turing off the light and spoons Bianca from behind.)

TBC……Coming up

The Secret.

Football


	3. The Secret

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Ok Here is the Start of the sequel hope you like it as much as the original.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: No action huh? I'll show you no action. (Leaning forward so she is now on top.) How is this for action? (Placing kisses all over her body.)

Bianca: Very nice Doctor. (Moans and runs her hands though her wife's golden locks.)

Maggie: Do you know I still fall more in love with you everyday I see you. (Now looking up at her.)

Bianca: I feel the same sweetie. The way you are so caring with are kids. It just makes my heart melt. (Smiles and kiss her.)

Maggie: Well I promised myself that I would be nothing like my mother. (Using air quotes.)

Bianca: And you haven't been. (Smiles and pulls her close to her.)

**Knock, Knock**

Miranda: Moms I'm home Auntie Kendall said that she would call you tomorrow.

Bianca: Ok good night sweet heart.

Miranda: Night.

Maggie: Let's get some sleep too I don't have to work but I'm on call.

Bianca: Ok. Night sweetie. I love you. (Kiss her.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Turing off the light and spoons Bianca from behind.)

**Chapter 3**

Maggie was the first one up the next morning even though she didn't have to work she still woke the kids up before she went on her morning run with butterscotch.

Maggie: Miranda time to get up. (Knocking on her door.)

Miranda: I'm up mama. (Yelling out of her closet.)

Maggie: Eliza time to get up.

Eliza: Up mama. (Opening the door and smiles.) Morning mama. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Morning short stuff. You better get that bathroom before I get the boys up.

Eliza: Already done. (Smiles)

Maggie: Why are you up and at em this morning.

Eliza: No reason (Smiles) is mom up yet?

Maggie: When has your mother ever been up this early with out force?

Eliza: Point and Point. I going to go talk to Mandy she wanted to see me this morning. (Walking out of her room to her sisters.) Bye mama love ya have fun on your run.

Maggie: Love you too short stuff. (Smiles and walks to the boys room.)

Maggie couldn't be as nice with the boys they were more like their mother in getting up. She had a special way to get them up. She took out the whistler form the hallway drawer and open their door and went in closing the door in the process. She blew it three times.

Maggie: Come on time to get up.

Francis: Awe mama come on.

Jeffery: Yeah mama is that really necessary?

Maggie: You're up aren't you. (Smiles and walks out the room.)

She then went back up to their up to see if Bianca was up and or course she wasn't . She kissed her on the temple and went on her morning run with the butterscotch.

Eliza: I so want to help you and Auntie Kendall. (Hugging her sister.)

Miranda: Boy was I wrong. (Smiles) So tonight is Friday and I going over to her house after school. So I'll pick you up after practice ok.

Eliza: Ok. (Smiles) Hey Mandy can I ask you something?

Miranda: Sure you know you can ask me anything. (Smiles) Take a sit. The doctor is in. (Laughs) What can I do for you.

Eliza: Well umm. How did you know you were in love with Adam.

Miranda: Well with us it just kinda happened. You know we have know each other since we were in diapers.

Eliza: Yeah but how did you know you were in love?

Miranda: Well I just. It was like every time I was not around him my heart ached. And when he is around it just sorrowed. Why Stephy where is all this coming from.

Eliza: Well because I think. (Looking down.) No I know I have these feeling for someone else.

Miranda: Really? Who is he?

Eliza: That's the thing it's not a he.

Miranda: Oh. (Smiles) It's Morgan isn't.

Eliza: How, How did you know.

Miranda: What just because I haven't been around lately you think i don't notice. And I sorry for not being around for you. I promised moms when I was little that I was going to be the best big sissy and I haven't been lately. (Looking down.)

Eliza: You have Mandy me and the boys both think you are and you know how much we get along. (Smiles)

Miranda: That's going to change too. Before I leave for college I gonna have us all getting along. Even though you are part of a set you are the next oldest, and I know moms would be ever pleased if you took my place.

Eliza: That's the thing I don't want to take your place. (Tearing up.) I don't want you to go can't you just go to PVU?

Miranda: Hey look at me. NYU is not that far I'm sure that moms would be happy to bring you to see me and I would love to have mini me staying a few days with me. (Hugging her.) Now enough mushy stuff. What about Morgan?

Eliza: Well the other thing is I like guys too.

Miranda: Hmm. That is a tough one. Well I know you're not going to like hearing this but you're going to have to talk to mama.

Eliza: Awe why? (Shaking her head.)

Miranda: (Laughs) Well Because she went though the same thing with mom. They were best friends once I mean they still are but I mean actually best friends. It took her nearly four years for her to finally admitted she had feelings for her, especially after our Aunt Frankie died. She couldn't get over the fact that she thought mom was seeing Aunt Frankie, seeing as they were twins and all. Talk to mama or talk to Morgan you'll figure it out. And if you say what happened with mom and mama I swear that I'm going to tickle you so much.

Eliza: What happened? (Laughs and runs got of her room.)

Miranda: Get back here Stephanie Eliza. (Chasing after her and following her into their moms room.)

Eliza: Mom help me. (Laughing and jumping on her bed.)

Bianca: What did you do now. (Coming out of the shower laughing at her daughters.)

Eliza: She was just telling me the story of you and mama again and I (Cut off by her sister.)

Miranda: She said what happened. (Laughs.)

Bianca: I'm sorry sweetie but you deserve to get what is coming to you. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Hey are you double teaming my little girl again? (Coming into the room.)

Miranda: Hey what about me?

Maggie: Like you said you're taller than me now. (Jumping in the bed and attacking her daughter.)

Miranda: Hey no fair. Two against one. (Between laughs.)

Jeffery: What's all the noise?

Francis: Yeah what's all the noise. (Looks at his brother.)

Francis and Jeffery: Tickle fight! (Laughs and joins their mama and sister on the bed.)

They were all having a good time when Maggie stopped them because she noticed Bianca was still standing at the bathroom door laughing.

Maggie: Hey guys look at mom she think she is funny. You know what to do. (Whispering)

Miranda: Come guys if you want a ride to school lets go.

Bianca: What going on? _Crap I'm in trouble why do I always do this I should just learn to join in._

Eliza: What are you talking about mom?

Francis and Jeffery: Yeah mom what are you talking about we're just giving you a kiss goodbye.

Maggie: You know baby you bring this on your else all the time you should learn to join in. Get her. (Pointing to Bianca.)

And with that the four kids bounded on their mother taking her down in a fit of laughter, until Maggie said enough and it was time for them to go to school. They left given both of their mothers a hug and a kiss. Miranda told them that she would pick up Eliza and they were going to go spend sometime with their Auntie Kendall maybe even spend the night.

Maggie: Need help my dear. (Wrapping her arms around her.)

Bianca: Now you want to help. (Turing in her arms.) Where were you when our children were attacking me.

Maggie: Watching. (Leans up and kisses her.) So are you going to be free for lunch today?

Bianca: Maybe that depends.

Maggie: Depends on what.

Bianca: On my company. (Leans down to kiss her neck.) How bout you me and lunch in the park.

Maggie: Sounds great. You do know that you are hugging me.

Bianca: Yeah. I can't hug you now. (Pulling away took look at her.)

Maggie: No by all means hug all you want my body is your to do whatever you please. But you do realize that I haven't shower yet.

Bianca: (Now realizing what her wife had said.) EWW Maggie let go of me.

Maggie: (Laughs) You're so cute. I'm gonna hop in the shower I'll see you at lunch. Love you. (Reaching up for a quick kiss.)

Bianca: Love you too. (Slaps her on the ass when she walks away.)

Miranda: Bye guys see you twerps later I love you.

Francis and Jeffery: Bye Mimo we love you too.

Miranda: Hey Stephy talk to her even if you don't tell her it's her just talk.

Eliza: Ok (Hugs her.) Love you Mandy.

Miranda: Love you to squirt I be right here after you practice.

Eliza: Ok bye. (Waves and shuts the door.)

Miranda: You'll get though it Stephy. (Smiles and drive off to school.)

TBC...Coming up

The Confession.


	4. The Confession

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Ok Here is the Start of the sequel hope you like it as much as the original.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: Maybe that depends.

Maggie: Depends on what.

Bianca: On my company. (Leans down to kiss her neck.) How bout you me and lunch in the park.

Maggie: Sounds great. You do know that you are hugging me.

Bianca: Yeah. I can't hug you now. (Pulling away took look at her.)

Maggie: No by all means hug all you want my body is your to do whatever you please. But you do realize that I haven't shower yet.

Bianca: (Now realizing what her wife had said.) EWW Maggie let go of me.

Maggie: (Laughs) You're so cute. I'm gonna hop in the shower I'll see you at lunch. Love you. (Reaching up for a quick kiss.)

Bianca: Love you too. (Slaps her on the ass when she walks away.)

Miranda: Bye guys see you twerps later I love you.

Francis and Jeffery: Bye Mimo we love you too.

Miranda: Hey Stephy talk to her even if you don't tell her it's her just talk.

Eliza: Ok (Hugs her.) Love you Mandy.

Miranda: Love you to squirt I be right here after you practice.

Eliza: Ok bye. (Waves and shuts the door.)

Miranda: You'll get though it Stephy. (Smiles and drive off to school.)

**Chapter 4**

Morgan: Stephy! (Runs up to hugs her.) I love the outfit.

Eliza: Thanks my grandma got it for me. (Smiles)

Morgan: So tell me who this guy you're crushing on?

Eliza: You have to promise not to tell anyone.

Morgan: Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone how long have we know each other?

Eliza: (Smiles) Since pre school.

Morgan: Have I ever broken our trust?

Eliza: No.

Morgan: Then tell me. (Smiles)

Eliza: See when you say it's a guy.

Morgan: Yeah. (Smiles)

Eliza: Well it's not a guy. (Looking at her for a reaction.)

Morgan: (Smiles) Was that all you were worried about?

Eliza: Well yeah.

Morgan: I don't care who you like you're my best friend and I love you. _I wonder who this girl is? Could it be_ I been over you house to many times to count and I see you're moms and they totally love each other. And I have to say they are total MLFs. (Laughs)

Eliza: EWW Morgan that's gross. (Laughs) I don't want to think about my moms that way.

Morgan: So what are you doing tonight?

Eliza: Oh I'm going over to my Auntie Kendall's.

Morgan: Oh. (Disappointed.)

Eliza: Hey maybe you can come. (Smiles) I know how you like my moms we're planning for their twelfth wedding anniversary.

Morgan: Let me call my mom and ask her. I sure she will say it's ok you're family is like my second one. (Smiles) So who is this girl?

Eliza: Oh umm shouldn't we be getting to class now.

Morgan: Come on you can tell me._Is it me?_

Eliza: No I can't.

Morgan: Why can't you.

Eliza: I just can't. (Starting to walk away.)

Morgan: Why the heck not. (Grabing her arm)

Eliza: (Tearing up.) Because it would ruining our friendship. (Runs away)

Morgan: (Smiles) _It is me._ Stephanie wait! (Yelling after her.)

Secretary: Mrs. Montgomery-Stone

Bianca: Yes?

Secretary: You're wife is on line one.

Bianca: Thank you and next time just put her though.

Secretary: Ok.

Bianca: Hello?

Maggie: Hey baby. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey yourself. (Smiles) What's up.

Maggie: Can I get a rain check on lunch.

Bianca: Oh why? (Pouting)

Maggie: Don't pout please I'm just as upset as you are. They called me in.

Bianca: Oh but I want my suga mama.

Maggie: I know baby I want you to. I'll make it up to you. I promise.

**Knock, Knock**

Bianca: Hold on sweetheart.

Maggie: Ok. (Smiles)

Bianca: Come in.

Secretary Mrs. Montgomery-Stone these just came for you. (Holding Roes in her hand.)

Bianca: Thank you.

Secretary: You're welcome would you be needing anything else.

Bianca: No. You didn't (Back on the phone.)

Maggie: Didn't what?

Bianca: Mary Margaret. (Smiles)

Maggie: Ok, ok now need for fowl language. (Laughs) She I did. One rose for each year we've been a married. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie they're beautiful. (Smiles)

Maggie: They don't even compare.

Bianca: Are you trying to sweet talk me? (Smiles)

Maggie: Well I am your suga mama. (Laughs) Sorry to cut are chat short but I'm being paged.

Bianca: Ok I'll let you go.

Maggie: Never. But I'll see you at home.

Bianca: (Smiles) Ok sweetie. I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Smiles)

While sitting in Math class Morgan had to talk to Eliza she decided not take her usual seat next to her. So she to a piece of paper and wrote on it.

Morgan: Hey pass that to Eliza. (Whispering and hand the guy the note.)

It was handed over to her and she didn't open it at first then she looked at Morgan and she mouthed "open it" She did and she looked back up at Morgan who was smiling.

Morgan: Mr. Long can I use one of the restroom passes?

Mr. Long: Go ahead Morgan hurry back.

A few minutes later Eliza followed suit.

Eliza: So did you really mean this. _Reading the note: It wouldn't ruin our friendship. What if I said that I felt the same way. Would that be so bad_

Morgan: Every word. (Smiles)

Eliza: So um do you still want to my Auntie Kendall with me? (Showing becoming very fascinating to her.)

Morgan: Only if you want me to. (Becoming shy also.)

Tom: Hey Jeffery why don't you go find you boyfriend I'm sure he would like to see you in your uniform.

Jeffery: Shut up Tom and leave me alone.

Tom: Oh is the baby going to cry?

Francis: He said leave him alone. (Walking up to the group.)

Tom: Oh if it isn't big bad Francis. (Mockingly.)

Francis: Why don't you get a life Tommy. (Getting in his face.)

Tom: Hey back up their. I'm not gay like you mommies. (Laughs)

Francis: I'm not going to tell you again leave me and my brother alone. (Cut off by Tom.)

Tom: Or what. What is the son of the lesbos going to do huh? Your just a little homo. (Laughs)

Francis: I'm warning you. (Clinching his fists.)

Jeffery: Come on bro he is not worth it. (Trying to pulling him back.)

Tom: Come on bro. His not worth it. (Mockingly)

Francis: That's it I'm going to kick you're ass.

Tom: I'm sure that's just what you want a piece of my ass you homo. (Laughs and walks away but not before Francis grabs his hair.)

TBC…..Coming up

Football Practice or detention.

Basketball practice and Auntie Kendall's

For those of you who have noticed I have made Francis tough like his name sake. And Jeffery out so tough but he is model off of his mama so he has some toughness in him. Glad you guys are liking the sequel my not get to update for awhile my finals are over and I'm going home today/tomorrow how ever you look at it. I'll try to get one up before I leave but no guarantees since I have to pack up my computer too. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on tomorrow night Crosses fingers


	5. We Stick Together

Tom: Hey Jeffery why don't you go find you boyfriend I'm sure he would like to see you in your uniform.

Jeffery: Shut up Tom and leave me alone.

Tom: Oh is the baby going to cry?

Francis: He said leave him alone. (Walking up to the group.)

Tom: Oh if it isn't big bad Francis. (Mockingly.)

Francis: Why don't you get a life Tommy. (Getting in his face.)

Tom: Hey back up their. I'm not gay like you mommies. (Laughs)

Francis: I'm not going to tell you again leave me and my brother alone. (Cut off by Tom.)

Tom: Or what. What is the son of the lesbos going to do huh? Your just a little homo. (Laughs)

Francis: I'm warning you. (Clinching his fists.)

Jeffery: Come on bro he is not worth it. (Trying to pulling him back.)

Tom: Come on bro. His not worth it. (Mockingly)

Francis: That's it I'm going to kick you're ass.

Tom: I'm sure that's just what you want a piece of my ass you homo. (Laughs and walks away but not before Francis grabs his hair.)

**Chapter 5**

Jeffery: Come on man don't do this here. (Looking at his bother.)

Francis: Are you gonna just let him talk about me, about our moms like that. (Still holding on to his hair.)

Jeffery: No but think about in man. If moms found out we were fought for them they would be pissed. Then we couldn't play football, on top of that we would probably be grounded. They have dealt with this crap most of their lives do you really think they care? They wouldn't wanting us stooping to his level it's not worth it.

Francis: You're lucky I listen to my brother. (Letting him go.)

Tom: Whatever homo. You couldn't beat me if you tried. (Laughs)

Jeffery: (Laughs) Do you really think I was going let me brother fight by himself. We're Montgomery-Stone's (Pointing between them.) like our moms also always say we're family and we stick together. (Wrapping his arm around his brother shoulder.)

Tom: Whatever go suck yourself.

Francis: Moran say what? (Under his breath so that only Jeffery heard what he said.)

Tom: What?

Jeffery: Score! (Laughs and give is brother a high five.) Let's go bro time for lunch.

Miranda: Hey guess who. (Putting her hands over Adams eyes.)

Adam: Brenda Stevens. (Laughs)

Miranda: Brenda Stevens better not be putting her hands on my man. (Coming around to face him.)

Adam: I'm just playing baby. (Smiles) I knew it was you. (Smiles and leans in to kiss her.)

Miranda: You better had.

Adam: Are you going our to go over to your aunt's tonight.

Miranda: Yeah. And since I'm out of here in like an half hour then I'm going to the mall to shop for my mom anniversary present. (Smiles) Wanna come?

Adam: Even though I love to spend time with you and I love you. But I've got baseball practice.

Miranda: That's fine and I love you too. But if you want to come over to my Aunt's house I think we might be ordering from BJs.

Adam: Ok I just might do that. (Smiles)

Miranda: You better. (Laughs)

Adam: Hey I gotta go to class but I'll see you tonight. (Leans down and kisser her.) I love you.

Miranda: I love you too bye. (Smiles.) (Cell phone rings) Hello?

Eliza: Hey Mandy. (Smiles)

Miranda: Hey Stephy lunch time I take it. (Smiles)

Eliza: Yup. Hey I was wondering if it would be ok if Morgan joined us as Auntie Kendall's?

Miranda: (Smiles) Did you talk to her?

Eliza: I'll tell you later she's kinda right behind me. (Smiles)

Miranda: I'm sure it will be fine moms thinks oh her as their third daughter anyway she always over. (Laughs) So I'll pick you both up after your practice than. Ok Stephy

Eliza: Ok. Bye.

Mirada: Bye. (Hangs up.) Ok time to get out here. (Cell phone rings.) I just a popular person today. Hi mom.

Bianca: (Shutters.) You sound just like me when I talk you your grandma.

Miranda: (Laughs) I guess the annoyed gene has been success fully passed.

Bianca: That' not funny.

Miranda: Well at least I'm not like mama who is still scared out of her mind of grandma, after all the years you guys have been together. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Ponit taking. Enough talking about grandma.

Miranda: Yeah mom get to the real reason you called. (Laughs)

Bianca: You definitely got your mama sense of humor. (Smiles at the thought of her wife.) I'm gonna need you to pick up the boys for me your mama got called in and I want to surprise her at work.

Miranda: Ah I see I little booty call at the hospital. (Laughs) Gotta say mom that's a little gross. I don't know how many time I walked in on you and mama. You think you would learn to lock the door. (Shutters)

_Maggie: Oh my God that feel so good. Yes I'm Comi (Cut off by Miranda.)_

_Miranda: Mama are you all right? (Crying.)_

_Maggie: Damnit Montgomery you should've locked the door. (Covering then up.)_

Miranda: MOM? Hello mom are you still there? Earth to mom. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Huh? Yes I'm here what did you say.

Miranda: I said no problem I can pick up the dynamic duo.

Bianca: Ok thanks honey. We'll pick them up later tonight.

Miranda: NO! I mean no go home and call me when you get there and I'll bring them back.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Miranda: Yes mom I'm sure we live like ten minutes, from Auntie Kendall.

Bianca: Ok thank you sweetie. I'll call you when we get home.

Miranda: Ok mom love you.

Bianca: Love you too honey. (Hangs up)

Miranda: Off to the mall I go. (Smiles and goes to her car.)

Eliza: So my sister said it would be ok.

Morgan: So umm. I have a question for you.

Eliza: Ok shoot.

Morgan: We're do we go from here?

Eliza: To tell you the truth I have no idea. I think my sister had I good idea when she said I should talk to our mama. Because you're still like guys right.

Morgan: Right. But I also like you too. So what does you mama have to do with this?

Eliza: She went though the same thing we are with my mom.

Morgan: OH.

Eliza: Exactly. So I just say we take it slow as if nothing changed for now.

Morgan: Yeah we shouldn't ki (Stops and starts to blush.)

Eliza: Shouldn't what?

Morgan: Kiss. (Barely audible.)

Eliza: Oh (Smiles and starts to blush too.) You want to kiss me.

Morgan: Oh God yes. I mean yes. (Not looking at her.)

Eliza: We will but we'll get in trouble if we do it here. Sides I want our first one to be special not just because we're curios.

Morgan: Ok. Well isn't time for you're practices.

Eliza: Yeah, don't you have cheerleading today?

Morgan: Nah. So that means I can come watch. Plus if I get board I can do homework.

Eliza: That's great. Mandy supposed to pick us up after practices so it will be perfect that you are near by.

Morgan: Great let's go.

Maggie: Janis I'm going on break. (Walking into her office.)

Janis: Ok Dr. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: God I'm tired. (Plopping on to her couch.) _Wait! She is sneaky little one. But I'm glad she is here._ Hey. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey yourself. (Straddling her waist.) How did you know I was here.

Maggie: I always know when you're near me. (Reaching up to kiss her.)

Bianca: (Moans) Having a rough day baby?

Maggie: It's getting better. (Now kissing her neck.) Now tell me Mrs. Montgomery-Stone is this a booty call.

Bianca: (Laughs)

Maggie: What's so funny?

Bianca: Sometimes I can't tell if you and our daughter are two different people.

Maggie: Why?

Bianca: Cause she said the exact same thing to me. (Laughs)

Maggie: Wow that didn't ruin the moment at all. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey we can eat first then we can. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Maggie: I like the way you think. (Smiles and kisses her.)

TBC...Slumber party at Auntie Kendall's

and more.


	6. Thank You

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: Janis I'm going on break. (Walking into her office.)

Janis: Ok Dr. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: God I'm tired. (Plopping on to her couch.) iWait! She is sneaky little one. But I'm glad she is here./i Hey. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey yourself. (Straddling her waist.) How did you know I was here.

Maggie: I always know when you're near me. (Reaching up to kiss her.)

Bianca: (Moans) Having a rough day baby?

Maggie: It's getting better. (Now kissing her neck.) Now tell me Mrs. Montgomery-Stone is this a booty call.

Bianca: (Laughs)

Maggie: What's so funny?

Bianca: Sometimes I can't tell if you and our daughter are two different people.

Maggie: Why?

Bianca: Cause she said the exact same thing to me. (Laughs)

Maggie: Wow that didn't ruin the moment at all. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey we can eat first then we can. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Maggie: I like the way you think. (Smiles and kisses her.)

**Chapter **

Maggie: So what due I owe this little visit to?

Bianca: What I can stop by to see my incredibly sexy wife. (Getting the food she brought.)

Maggie: (Smiles and shakes her head.) Oh no I'm always very happy to see you it's just I thought you we're working?

Bianca: I was but I had more important thing to do. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Maggie: So it is a booty call. (Laughs)

Bianca: Maggie! (Whining)

Maggie: Bianca! (Whining.) What? (Smiles)

Bianca: Why do you always have to ruin the moment? (Frowns and turns her back to her.)

Maggie: Come on baby we've been married how many years now. (Hugging her from behind.)

Bianca: (Leans into the hug.) Almost twelve. (Smiles)

Maggie: How many moments have a ruined with my lame jokes.

Bianca: (Laughs) To many to count.

Maggie: So why get mad now. (Turning her around.) Even when we were still best friend I ruined special moments. Besides working at the Miranda center it's my other job.

Bianca: What's job other job? (Laying her head on her shoulder.)

Maggie: Being the chief of staff here. Why what did you think I was going to say?

Bianca: I thought you were going to say family. (Bring her head up.)

Maggie: Oh though you guys my be a handful sometimes I love you to death . But you guys are far from work. You guys are even thing I could every want in a family. Granted I didn't think I would be marrying a women when I was younger but it happened and I thank God it did everyday. (Lifting her head you.) Because I wouldn't have ended up with four the most beautiful kids in the world, not to mention a group dead gorgeous wife. So I have a question for you my dear. Do you like me better in my doctors scrubs of my candy stripper outfit? (Rising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Whining.) And no I'm not mad. It's just you we're right.

Maggie: What come again. I just thought that you Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone said that me. (Pointing to herself.) Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone was right. (Smiles)

Bianca: I did. (Smiles)

Maggie: Stop the presses Bianca Montgomery-Stone just said that her wife was right. I can't believe it it's a miracle first time in history. I think the world is come to (Waving her arms around.) and end does any one have a camera is mark this his (Cut off by he wife's lips own her own.)

Bianca: Are you done? (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Maggie: How umm. What year is it? (Dazed.)

Bianca: (Laughs) Works every time.

Eliza: Hey you ready to go. (Running up the bleachers.)

Morgan: Yeah. (Looking up from her book.) Is your sister here?

Eliza: Yeah.

Morgan: You're not gonna get changed?

Eliza: Nah I've go clothes at my Aunts house plus what's the point of stinking up clothes.

Morgan: Cause its like 30 degrees outside.

Eliza: I'll be fine I've done this plenty of times. So shall we. (Smiles and extends her hand.)

Morgan: Let's do it. (Taking her hand.) _I didn't just say that._

Eliza: Ok. (Smiles and blushes.) _Did she just say let's do it? Mind out of the gutter Montgomery-Stone._

Miranda: How is practice going?

Adam: Pretty good. We're on a break actually?

Miranda: So are you still coming over tonight?

Adam: Yeah I'm just gonna go home and shower and then I'll be over. Hey baby I've got to get back coach is calling us over. So I'll see you later I love you.

Miranda: Ok I love you too. Bye. (Hangs up.)

Eliza: Hey Mandy. (Getting in the car.)

Miranda: Hey sis. (Smiles) Hey Morgan. How was your day guys?

Eliza and Morgan: Great! (Looking at each other.)

Miranda just smiles at her sister though the rear-view mirror. If she knows her sister at all she knows she had talked to her friend. Now all she need to do was to talk there mama but that would have to wait.

Eliza: What?

Miranda: Oh nothing, (Smiles) I have to pick up Francis and Jeffery before we go to Auntie Kendall's.

Eliza: Awe man why?

Miranda: (Laughs) Mom needed to make a booty call with mama. (Shutters.)

Eliza: Miranda that's gross. I didn't want to hear that. That was a total over share.

Miranda: If I had to hear it so do you. (Laughs)

Eliza: Spare me next time. (Smiles)

Miranda: Never and miss that priceless look on you face. I'll be right back. (Getting out over the car.)

Morgan: What was that all about?

Eliza: What was what all about?

Morgan: That look between you and your sister when we got in the car.

Eliza: Oh that was (Blushing) was umm.

Francis: Hey Stephy. (Smiles)

Eliza: Hey Frankie hey Jeff.

Jeffery: Hey.

Francis: Who the hot girl? (Smiles)

Miranda: Ease up Francis. You know that's Eliza friend Morgan.

Francis has always had a crush on Morgan but to bad the feeling wasn't mutual. Miranda knew this might be awarded for her sister. So she asked Jeffery if he would let Francis sit in the front. At first he said no but then she told him that she would go Grandma Kane on him if he didn't and he had seen her in action before so he quickly gave up the front seat. After seeing this Eliza mouthed thank you to her sister as the drove off to their Aunts house.

Bianca: So when do you get off?

Maggie: Well since I am chief of staff pretty much anytime I want. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Bianca: (Moans pilling out of the kiss.) Have I mentioned how proud of you I am.

Maggie: No but why?

Bianca: Well first for your promotion her at the hospital. I know you turned down plenty of job offers in better hospital just so I could stay near my family. (Tearing up.) And second for containing to work at the Miranda center even though you didn't have to.

Maggie: Hey, don't cry. It was no big sacrifice. I told them I would talk to my family first and you guys didn't want to leave so either. My heart is where you and the kids are. If we were apart I would be dead. Plus they are my family too. And believe it of not I would probably miss La Kane too. Even though enough of her is in you and out daughters. (Laughs)

Bianca: Maggie! (Pushes her.)

Maggie: As far as the Miranda Center goes, I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. (Looking into her eyes.) I don't want young women going though what you went though. Or anybody else that needs help.

Bianca: That's why I love you so much. (Pull her down into a kiss.)

Maggie: I love you too. (Kissing her softly) And here I thought you just loved me for my doctors scrubs. (Laughs)

Bianca: (Rolls her eyes) So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone how in the world did you get a fold out couch in here and why do you have it in here?

Maggie: Well my dear like I said chief of staff. (Pointing to herself.) And why is well because if my gorgeous wife wants to surprise me. (Now kissing her neck.) And is well umm feeling a little frisky. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: (Moans) Me? You're the one who could barely keep your hands off of me while we were eating. (Running her hands though her hair.) I hardly got my last bite down before you picked me up off the ground pulled this here bed out and started ripping off my clothes.

Maggie: Can you blame me? (Looking up) I mean how many people can say that they are married to the most beautifully gorgeous woman in the world? I'm sure most would say they are but I actually am. (Kissing her softly on her lips.) I love you. (Smiles)

Bianca: I love you too. And no I don't blame you I needed my suga fix today. (Winks and roll over so she is on top now.) Ready for round four Stone? If not you better get ready. (Smiles)

Maggie: I'm always ready for you baby. (Pulls her down into a kiss.)

Kendall: Hey guys. (Smiles) I thought it was just the girls tonight.

Miranda: It still is. Mom just wanted my to pick the boys up, because she wanted to surprise mama. (Using air quotes.) Between you and me it was so a booty call.

Kendall: (Laughs) TMI that's my sister you're talking about.

Miranda: Their our mothers just think how traumatized we are. (Laughs) But they are supposed to be calling when they get home. And Adam gonna come over for a bit.

Kendall: That's fine.

Eliza: Oh Auntie Kendall you remember my best friend Morgan don't you? (Smiles)

Kendall: Yeah nice seeing you again. I have to say that you to remind me of my sister and Maggie when they were young.

Morgan: You too. Oh really? I guess we can take that as a compliment. (Smiles and looks and Eliza. And this look does not go unnoticed by Kendall.)

Kendall: Oh yeah defiantly similarities. (Smiles)

Francis: So Auntie Kendall when are you going to give us some cousins?

Jeffery: Man shut up! (Pushing him.) If she wanted us to know she would tell us.

Kendall: Actually guys I have some news but I want to tell your moms at the same time.

Eliza: Gossip I love it what is it Auntie Kendall? (Jumping up and down.)

bRing, Ring/b

Kendall: Excuse me. (Going to answer the phone.) Hello?

Bianca: Hey Kendall.

Kendall: Hey Binks. I take it you guys are home.

Bianca: Yeah can you tell Miranda she can bring the boys home now. (Moans) Maggie.

Kendall: Eww.

Maggie: Hi Kendall.

Kendall: Tell that wife of yours if she hangs up on me she is so dead. I can only take it so many times.

Bianca: Don't hang up on her this time baby. I think she means it this time.

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (Going back to kissing her neck.)

Kendall: Hey can you guys come over for a minutes I have something to tell you.

Bianca: Give us twenty minutes.

Maggie: Nope. (Into her neck.)

Bianca: No thirty.

Maggie: I don't think so. (Still in her neck.)

Bianca: Make that forty-five. (Not really talking to Kendall any more.)

Maggie: Try two hours.

Bianca: Wow. (Smiles) You are feisty tonight.

Kendall: You know what come over when you're little horny ball of a wife is done screwing you.

Kids: Auntie Kendall!

Bianca: Kendall!

Maggie: Bye Kendall. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: You're so dead.

Kendall: You're Mama is so dead.

Eliza: Auntie I'm going to take a shower. Oh I forgot to ask is ok that Morgan stays the night right?

Kendall: That's fine.

Eliza: Great! (Smiles) I'll loan you some of my PJ come on. (Taking her hand.)

Kendall: Hey sweet pea.

Miranda: Yeah?

Kendall: Are they. (Pointing up stairs.)

Miranda: (Smiles) I think so. She's supposed to tell me later. But I should let you tell you this though. You know the whole sisterly bond and trust thing.

Kendall: I understand perfectly.

Francis: Auntie Kendall since our moms aren't going to be here for a while can we order from Bjs?

Miranda: I'll order it. The usual guys?

Jeffery: Yeah.

Miranda: Ok. I'll go see what Eliza and Morgan want. (Going up the stairs.) Hey Eliza what did you guys want from Bjs? (Knocking on the door and walking in.) Whoa I'm sorry (Walking back out.) I sorry I should have waited for an answer. IOh My _God Oh My God._

TBC……Coming up

I'm sorry

You need to tell them.

The Talk.

Sorry guys for the long update but they are going to be until I get the internet at my house working I'm at the library right now. I have not abandon you or this story I just don't have internet right now so give me sometime. I hope you like the direction this story is taking their might be a Brother Vs. Sister rivalry coming up. So un till next time.


	7. The Talk

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Kendall: You're Mama is so dead.

Eliza: Auntie I'm going to take a shower. Oh I forgot to ask is ok that Morgan stays the night right?

Kendall: That's fine.

Eliza: Great! (Smiles) I'll loan you some of my PJ come on. (Taking her hand.)

Kendall: Hey sweet pea.

Miranda: Yeah?

Kendall: Are they. (Pointing up stairs.)

Miranda: (Smiles) I think so. She's supposed to tell me later. But I should let you tell you this though. You know the whole sisterly bond and trust thing.

Kendall: I understand perfectly.

Francis: Auntie Kendall since our moms aren't going to be here for a while can we order from Bjs?

Miranda: I'll order it. The usual guys?

Jeffery: Yeah.

Miranda: Ok. I'll go see what Eliza and Morgan want. (Going up the stairs.) Hey Eliza what did you guys want from Bjs? (Knocking on the door and walking in.) Whoa I'm sorry (Walking back out.) I sorry I should have waited for an answer. _Oh My God Oh My God._

**Chapter 7**

Bianca: Come on honey we've got to go get the boys now.

Maggie: Do we have to? (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: Yes. (Getting up.) Come we're already late.

Maggie: Ok. (Getting out of bed.) Are you sure we can't stay like this?

Bianca: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone! (Looking at her while getting dressed.)

Maggie: Ok I'm getting dressed.

Bianca: Oh you wouldn't believe what I found today.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: I'll tell you later. Right now let's go.

Maggie: You know I love it when you're bossy. (Smiles and shuts the door behind them.)

Miranda: Wow umm I'm so sorry.

Eliza: (Coming out of the room first.) No need I should have know from experience with moms always not locking the door. Can you please not tell them.

Miranda: I love you and all Stephanie but you can't asks me to do that. I mean just found my twelve year old little sister and her friend pretty much getting ready to have sex.

Morgan: We weren't getting ready to have sex.

Miranda: Well the way I look at it you can either tell then yourself or I'm going to tell them. I'm sure it's going to be a lot worse if I have to tell them. Just be lucky it wasn't them.

Eliza: Come on Mandy.

Miranda: Don't Mandy me.

**Ding, Dong**

Miranda: The chose is yours. (Going down the stairs.)

Eliza: I hate it when she pulls the guilt trip on me. (Looking at Morgan.)

Jeffery: Moms. (Running to hug his mothers.)

Maggie: Hey kiddo. (Messes his her.) I think it time for you a hair cut.

Jeffery: Nah I want to grow out long. (Smiles and goes to his mom and hugs her.)

Bianca: I think your mamas right it's time for one. (Giving Maggie a don't you dare look causing Maggie to smile.) Hey Sweetheart. (Kissing him on the cheek.)

Francis: Hi mom, hey mama. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Maggie: Were are our little girls?

Miranda: Mama when are you gonna to realize I'm not little anymore. (Smiles and hug her.)

Maggie: Never going to happen. (Smiles)

Miranda: One of these days mama. (Smiles) Hey mom. (Hugging her.)

Bianca: Hi honey. (Smiles) Were is your sister?

Miranda: Upstairs.

Maggie: Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone if you don't get you butt down here right now and say hello to your mothers.

Eliza: No need yell mama here I come. (Smiles and looks at Miranda.) I missed you guys today. (Hugging them both.)

Bianca: We missed you too.

Kendall: Hey you guys are here.

Bianca: Yup so what is it you want to tell us?

Eliza: Actually Auntie Kendall do you mind if I talk to my mama for a second? It's really important.

Kendall: Ok.

Maggie: You can go ahead with you news I'm sure La Kane Jr. will tell me later. (Points to Bianca which earns her a slap on the arm from her.) We'll be back. Come on Stephy. (Walking out of the room.)

Bianca: So what the news Kendall?

Kendall: Well to answer Francis question from earlier. About when I'm going to give you guys cousins well in about nine months. (Smiles)

Bianca: Your pregnant?

Kendall: Yup. (Smiles)

Bianca: I can't believe it that's wonderful news.

Kendall: I can't get upstaged by my little sister and her wife. (Smiles) Now can I?

Bianca: Always a competition with you. (Shakes her head.)

Maggie: So what's up baby girl? (Sitting down.)

Eliza: Ok umm. How did you um know that you were. Umm (Running her hand though her hair.) Did you umm.

Maggie: Sweetheart spit it out. (Smiles at her daughter picking up her trait of rambling when she is nervous.)

Eliza: Ok how did you know you were gay? (Looking down.)

Maggie: Wow. Umm ok umm shouldn't you be asking your mother this? She was the first one to come out an all. (Getting up.)

Eliza: No. (Grabbing her hand.) I want to talk to you. Cause I'm kinda gonna though what you went though. You know being straight but being in love with mom.

Maggie: Oh. (Sitting back down.) I see, well umm. Well you know the story first your mom had feelings for me then, my feelings for her grow I just didn't want to admit it. Then I told her about my feelings for her then I took it back then she told me again. Finally it took your mom leaving for me to get my head out of my butt.

Eliza: (Laughs) Yeah pretty pathetic mama.

Maggie: Yeah I know but I more than made it up to her. And I will keep doing it till the day I die. I mean it hit me if I let her go I could've missed out on my one true love and having the greatest kids in the world (Putting her arm around her shoulder.) You remember Anna don't you? 

Eliza: Yeah. What about her?

Maggie: Well she once told me that the heart wants what it wants. And I guess that my heart wants you're moms and always has. (Smiles) From the moment I saw her she knocked my socks off. Your mom is the strongest, brightest, sexiest women in the world. She makes me proud to be her wife everyday I see her in action.

Eliza: You really love her don't you?

Maggie: As the air I breathe. (Smiles) Just like I love our kids. You know the one thing I wish is that I could take her on the honeymoon she deserved the first time. I promised one day that I would make it up to her and I will.

Bianca: Oh Honey. (Tearing up.) You don't have to do that. (Coming into the room.)

Maggie: Baby how much of that did you here?

Bianca: Something about being the air you breath. (Smiles though her tears. And sits on her lap.)

Maggie: I know I don't have to I want to. (Smiles) I love you so much you know that. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: I love you too. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Eliza: (Clears her throat.) Moms!

Maggie: Right. (Smiles) Like I was saying I was attracted to guys but I was madly deeply in love with your mother. But in the end she stole my heart, mind, body, and soul they always belonged to her. Many have tried but only one has succeeded (Rubbing her hand up and down her leg.). And between you and me I'm overjoyed that she did and I don't think that she is going to give any of them back anytime soon.

Bianca: Damn right Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: So what's all this wondering?

Eliza: Well umm. That's because of (Cut off by Morgan.)

Morgan: Me.

Francis: Hey Mandy can I ask you a question?

Miranda: Sure kiddo come sit the doctor is in. (Laughs and pats the seat on the cough next to her.) What's the problem little bro?

Francis: Me and Jeffery had a run in with Tommy again.

Miranda: Awe man what do he do this time?

Francis: You know calling Jeffery gay and talking about moms. How did you do it how do you go though school with out being picked on?

Miranda: I actually didn't. You probably not remember this but I use to come home crying pretty much everyday because people thought that I was gay even though I was with Adam.

Francis: What? You guys have been together for as long as I can remember.

Miranda: I know I guess they thought I was like mama you know just hiding the fact that I was gay. But one day during my last day of middle school mama went off on the girl that was picking on me. After that it didn't happen anymore and I'm grateful for that. (Smiles)

Francis: What did she say to her?

Miranda: I have no idea but what ever it was it worked. But you guys are tough you don't need mama to stick up for you. See my problem was I didn't have back up. I mean I had you guys but you all had pretty much had just started school. She has probably hadn't told you this but mama had a bad childhood. That's why her and Auntie Frankie weren't that close.

Francis: If they weren't close why am I name after her?

Miranda: Well even though she and mama weren't as close as she would have liked them to be she still love her and so did mom.

Francis: How do you know all this stuff?

Miranda: Being the first born an all I get privileged to this kind of stuff. Plus mama talked to me a lot. She even was calling me Latifah for a while. (Laughs)

Maggie: Um ok Morgan what does this have to do with you?

Eliza: Well moms. Ummm I think I may be gay.

Bianca: Wow and I though I can out early. (Smiles) Honey if you really believe you are we have no problem with it. (Pointing between her and Maggie.) If we did we would be the biggest hypocrites in the world. But why did you just want to talk to your mama?

Eliza: Because I, we still like guys (Pointing between her and Morgan.).

Maggie: (Laughs) Sound familiar? (Looking up at Bianca who is still sitting on her lap.)

Bianca: Just tell you didn't say your into guys. (Poking her tongue down at her wife.)

Eliza: (Confused) No I didn't but I am. But I also like Morgan.

Maggie: Oh now I get it. Best friends falling in love imagine that. (Wrapping her arms around Bianca's waist.)

Eliza: Yeah. (Smiles) So your ok with this (Pointing to her and Morgan's clasped hands.)

Bianca: More then ok. (Smiles)

Eliza: Thanks moms. (Getting up)

Maggie: No problem kiddo.

Eliza: Oh by the way Miranda caught us making out with our shirts off. (Walking out of the room.)

Maggie: That's nice. (Smiles)

Eliza: Ok, five, four.

Bianca: Maggie did you just here what she said.

Maggie: Yeah. Her and Morgan were making out with their shirts off. (Thinking.)

Eliza: Three.

Bianca: Exactly. (Looking down at her wife.)

Eliza: Two.

Maggie: Wait a minute she just said they were making out with her shirts off. (Pointing in the direction that their daughter went.)

Eliza: One.

Maggie: Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone and Morgan Isabella Santos get back in here right now. (Getting up and almost dropping Bianca on the floor in the process but catching her at the last minute.)

Eliza: Took her longer than I expected. You're in trouble too she used your full name too.

Morgan: I heard. (Walking back into the room the Eliza behind her.)

TBC…..Coming up

The Talk Part II

Planning Time

For those of you who are still with me Thank you.


	8. When You're Ready

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Eliza: Thanks moms. (Getting up)

Maggie: No problem kiddo.

Eliza: Oh by the way Miranda caught us making out with our shirts off. (Walking out of the room.)

Maggie: That's nice. (Smiles)

Eliza: Ok, five, four.

Bianca: Maggie did you just here what she said.

Maggie: Yeah. Her and Morgan were making out with their shirts off. (Thinking.)

Eliza: Three.

Bianca: Exactly. (Looking down at her wife.)

Eliza: Two.

Maggie: Wait a minute she just said they were making out with her shirts off. (Pointing in the direction that their daughter went.)

Eliza: One.

Maggie: Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone and Morgan Isabella Santos get back in here right now. (Getting up and almost dropping Bianca on the floor in the process but catching her at the last minute.)

Eliza: Took her longer than I expected. You're in trouble too she used your full name too.

Morgan: I heard. (Walking back into the room the Eliza behind her.)

**Chapter 8  
**

**Ding, Dong**

Miranda: I got it. (Going to the door.) Hey sweetie. (Smiles) You don't look so good what happened?

Adam: Hey baby. (Kissing her.) I can't stay long.

Miranda: Ok what's the matter?

Adam: Well I went home today and my Uncle Jamie said that my dad was getting out in a few days.

Miranda: What?

Adam: I know. (Puts his head down.) I just don't know what I'm going to do. I just knows he is gonna want me to live with him. I swear if her tries to hurt you again or anyone else in your family I'll kill him myself. (Taking her hand.) I mean your brothers and sister are like my family all ready I've known them as long as you have. (Tearing up.) And your moms they're the best. (Smiles) They've treated me like their son no questions asked.

Miranda: Well that's just who they are. The day that you told them that your dad had kidnapped me they knew you weren't going to be anything like your father or grandfather. (Smiles) We'll get though this I'm sure my papa Jack can help you. Ok enough sad stuff on to happy.

Adam: Ok. (Smiles)

Miranda: So are you ready for prom.

Adam: No I have to find a date still. (Running his hand though his hair.)

Miranda: Uh (Hitting him on the chest.) I would hope you would take your girlfriend.

Adam: (Smiles) I have one of those?

Miranda: Adam. (Whining and giving him the Stone pout.)

Adam: Ah not the pout I'm just playing. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her.) I love and of course I'm ready saved up all my money I didn't want to use any of my dads money. So he could hold anything over my head.

Miranda: That's good. But you don't have to worry about the limo you know my grandma has plenty of them. Only reason we don't have them is because my moms like to drive us around. Well it's actually it's mama who always drives. Anyway it's going to be great. (Smiles)

Adam: I'm going to make it's perfect for you. (Kissing her.)

Miranda: I know you will. (Smiles) Just like my mama made it for my mom.

Adam: I thought that they didn't start going out till after you were born?

Miranda: They didn't but, my Aunt Frankie was going to take her before she died. And my mama had come to town looking for her and found mom and she offered to take her after they had become friends.

Adam: That was nice of her. She must have loved her back even back then.

Miranda: She did. Even though she wouldn't have admitted back then.

Adam: They are so cute I hope that some day we have that. (Smiles) Well I have to go but I'll call you later tonight.

Miranda: Ok I love you.

Adam: I love you too. Bye sweetie. (Smiles)

Bianca: Honey calm down remember she is our child. Remember what we did when we were younger and things got rough or we were told not to do it. I did it anyways and you ran. I am sorry honey but it's true. I know you don't run anymore. (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: You're right. I did run and stopped running the day we left for Paris. (Smiles and squeezes her hand.) Never again will I run from us.

Eliza: Yes mama. (Coming back in.)

Maggie: Your mother brought something to my attention about what we did when we we're younger I ran and she did it anyway. So I'm not going to tell you not to do it. (Looking at Bianca.) Actually we are we just not going to forbid you.

Bianca: We just hope you just respect your mama and I enough not to do it till your ready.

Maggie: Because we don't think either of you are ready. So how did you guys end up in that situation?

Eliza: Well mama it like this.

Flash

_Eliza: Auntie I'm going to take a shower. Oh I forgot to ask is ok that Morgan stays the night right?_

_Kendall: That's fine._

_Eliza: Great! (Smiles) I'll loan you some of my PJ come on. (Taking her hand.)_

_Morgan: So this is your room._

_Eliza: Yeah my Aunt felt the need to give us all rooms in case our moms were you know._

_Morgan: Oh. Got ya._

_Eliza: Ok here are some PJs they should fit I'll be back. (Handing them to her. When she does their hands touch.) Umm I'm umm going to umm go (Clears her throat.) Go now. (But before she could go she felt Morgan's lips on hers.) Morgan what are you doing? (Into the kiss.)_

_Morgan: Trying to make out with my girlfriend. (Still kissing her and slowly moving her shirt over her hand.)_

_Eliza: Girlfriend? (Pulling away.) We've moved to girlfriend status?_

_Morgan: That's if you want to be. Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone will you be my girlfriend?_

_Eliza: I thought you'd never ask. (Kissing her this time. And putting her on the bed.) Wow who would have thought that kissing you would fell this good._

_Morgan: Yeah I know what you mean but I think you have to many clothes on. (Running her hand under her shirt.)_

_Eliza: (Smiles) I think you're right. (And goes to take it off but is stopped by Morgan.)_

_Morgan: Allow me. (Smiles and takes off her shirt.)_

**_Knock, Knock_**

_Miranda: Hey Eliza what did you guys want from Bjs? (Knocking on the door and walking in.) Whoa I'm sorry (Walking back out.) I sorry I should have waited for an answer. IOh My God Oh My God./I_

_Eliza: Crap. (Jumping up.) Talking about ruining the moment. (Putting her shirt back on.) Come on. (Smiles)_

_Morgan: Wait._

_Eliza: What? (Looking back at her.)_

_Morgan: This (And she pulls her in to a kiss.) I love that I can do that anytime I want._

_Eliza: (Smiles) Wow. (Walks out the room.)_

Flash

Eliza: So moms that's as far as we got.

Maggie: Ok. Let me ask you this if your sister hadn't walked in would you have gone further?

Morgan and Eliza: No. (Which made both Bianca and Maggie smiles.)

Eliza: And moms I respect you and I'm sure that Morgan respect you too.

Maggie: Good, one thing is weren't asking you to wait till you're married or anything because we didn't we loved each other and we were both ready. (Smiles and kiss her wife's hand.)

Morgan: I can tell you now Mrs. Montgomery-Stone either of us are ready for that step. We are both new to this whole relationship thing. I'm mean I still have to tell my mom and dad.

Maggie: Morgan it's Maggie I've known you since you and our little girl started school together. You're like our third daughter.

Bianca: And I'm sure your mom and dad will be fine with it.

Morgan: Thanks Mrs. Mont (Stops when Maggie gives her a look.) Maggie (Laughs) That's going to take some getting use to.

Bianca: Maggie, I think it's time for us to go now don't you have to work in the morning? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: I believe you are right my dear. (Smiles and stands up and extending her hand out to her.) Well you two have a good night. Come here little one. I love you and have fun. (Hugs her and kisses her on top of her head.)

Eliza: Can't breathe mama. (Smiles.) I love you too.

Bianca: Have fun sweetie. (Hugging her too. ) Have your sister bring you home when you're ready. Bye I love you.

Eliza: Bye I love you too.

Maggie and Bianca went to say goodbye to Miranda before taking the boys and heading home for the night.

Maggie: Who would have thought. (Parking the car and opening the car door for her. While the boys ran in the house to the den to play video games.)

Bianca: Thought what? (Getting out.)

Maggie: That we would have to talk to Eliza about sex before we talked to Jeffery and Francis. (Laughs)

Bianca: Yeah. (Walking into the house.)

Maggie: (Smiles) I've got a feeling it's coming for them too. (Locks the door and set the alarm.) Boys don't stay up all night playing video games I want you in your room when I get up in the morning.

Francis and Jeffery: Ok mama. Goodnight.

Maggie: Hey we're did you go? (Looking around for Bianca.)

Bianca: I'm in the bedroom. (Yelling down stairs.)

Maggie: Hey what's wrong. (Sitting next to her on their bed.)

Bianca: Oh nothing just hearing Kendall's news made me. (Cut off by Maggie.)

Maggie: What was it by the way?

Bianca: She pregnant. (Getting up to change into her night clothes.)

Maggie: Oh that's great news. (Smiles and walks up behind her.) Then why so sad.

Bianca: I'm not sad. It's just that. (Pauses and turns around to look at her.) Hearing about them having a baby just makes. (Interrupted by Maggie.)

Maggie: You miss having a baby around doesn't it. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. (Sighs)

Maggie: Come here. (Taking her a hand and leading them to the bed.) I miss it too. But after we had the triplets we never got a chance to try again. I mean do you want to try, try and have another one. (Smiles and wipes away her wife's tears.)

Bianca: Yes. (Looking down.) I just didn't know if you were ready.

Maggie: If you are I am our kids are the best thing that has happened to me besides you of course. (Kissing her tears away.) I love you and yes a want to have another baby. (Smiles)

Bianca: Oh Maggie. (Brings her into a hug.) I love you too. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. (Smothers her face in kisses.)

Maggie: Are you sure you want to start this cause if you do you better be willing to finish. (Pulling her shirt over her head.)

Bianca: Oh yeah I'm definitely going to finish. (Reaching down and unzipping her wife's pants.)

Miranda: So sis did you get the talk?

Eliza: Yup we did.

Morgan: They were pretty cool about it too.

Miranda: That's not surprising. Mom probably got on mama before you guys got in their cause I know that mama would have probably gone off on you.

Eliza: Yeah. I did learn something when I was talking to her she said that she wishes she could take mom on the honeymoon she deserves. I mean what happened during their first one you were alive.

Miranda: (Laughs) Believe it or not you big bad big sister was scared to be left behind.

Eliza: What? (Laughs)

Miranda: Yup I was five and I was gonna miss then too much and they were going miss me so me, moms and Auntie Kendall, and Uncle Robert went on their first honeymoon.

Eliza: Oh yeah we have to give them a second honeymoon. Where did you all go?

Miranda: Australia. That was nice but I think some where different would be good. Auntie Kendall what do you think since we'll probably have to use you to get the jet to take off when we want them to.

Kendall: I think that a great idea we did kinda ruin that for them. (Smiles) What about Italy? I mean it different and it's close to your Paris home.

Eliza: Perfect and this time no kids. (Smiles and laughs at her sister.)

Miranda: Hey watch it kiddo I was five I went though a lot of stuff before you and the boys were born.

Eliza: Ok. So when do we want to do this?

Miranda: I think right after we have the party. We'll say hey moms us kids have another present for you. (Looking at her sister.) I know the boys had nothing to do with this but would you rather tell them and then have them tell moms before we are ready for them to know.

Eliza: Point and Point. (Smiles)

Kendall: Well girls I'm going to get to bed don't stay up to long planning this.

Eliza: Ok goodnight. I don't know about you guys but I could go for a movie and some popcorn.

Miranda: Great idea. Morgan why don't you go it to Eliza room and grab some of the blankets out of the closet.

Morgan: Got ya. (Runs upstairs.)

Miranda: So what's the deal little sis. (Pointing back to were Morgan had just gone.)

Eliza: Miranda (Starts blushes.) What do you mean what's the deal?

Miranda: Awe look at that you're blushing. Eliza and Morgan sitting in a tree kissing. (Singing.)

Eliza: Very funny. (Playfully pushes her sister.) Yes but serious she's my girlfriend. (Pauses)

Miranda: What?

Eliza: That's the first time I said that. (Smiles)

Miranda: That's good sis I'm happy for you. (Hugs her.) Now enough mush let's go watch that movie. (Grabbing the popcorn.)

TBC…Coming up

Party Planning continues.

And more.


	9. You're the Devil

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Miranda: I think right after we have the party. We'll say hey moms us kids have another present for you. (Looking at her sister.) I know the boys had nothing to do with this but would you rather tell them and then have them tell moms before we are ready for them to know.

Eliza: Point and Point. (Smiles)

Kendall: Well girls I'm going to get to bed don't stay up to long planning this.

Eliza: Ok goodnight. I don't know about you guys but I could go for a movie and some popcorn.

Miranda: Great idea. Morgan why don't you go it to Eliza room and grab some of the blankets out of the closet.

Morgan: Got ya. (Runs up stairs.)

Miranda: So what's the deal little sis. (Pointing back to were Morgan had just gone.)

Eliza: Miranda (Starts blushes.) What do you mean what's the deal.

Miranda: Awe look at that you're blushing. Eliza and Morgan sitting in a tree kissing. (Singing)

Eliza: Very funny. (Playfully pushing her sister.) Yes but serious she's my girlfriend. (Pauses)

Miranda: What?

Eliza: That's the first time I said that. (Smiles)

Miranda: That's good sis I'm happy for you. (Hugs her.) Now enough mush let's go watch that movie. (Grabbing the popcorn.)

**Chapter 9**

Bianca: Maggie wake up sweetheart. (Kissing her on her neck.)

Maggie: Mmmm. (Wrapping her arms around her.) Good morning to you too. So what do I owe this greeting to.

Bianca: Nothing. Can't I wake my beautiful wife up.

Maggie: Yes you can. (Rolling over so that she is now on top of her.) So what did you do?

Bianca: What makes you think I did anything? (Smiles)

Maggie: Because the only reason you are ever up before me is if you did something. And you are trying to do major damage control.

Bianca: Ok you got me. (Smiles and puts her arms over her head.)

Maggie: I knew it. (Smiles) So what did you do?

Bianca: You remember umm when we moved into that apartment when I was pregnant with Miranda.

Maggie: Yeah. (Sitting up so she was straddling her lap.) Bianca you didn't.

Bianca: I am sorry honey.

Maggie: Where is it? I thought we had lost it after all these years. (Getting up to grab her robe.)

Bianca: Honey calm down. It's not that bad.

Maggie: Not that bad the thing has three eyes. What person has three eyes. Was that what you had to tell me earlier that you found that thing. (Walking out of the room.)

Bianca: Maggie.

Maggie: Where is it? (Going down the stairs.)

Bianca: In the den.

Maggie: They're you are. (Stops it front of it.)

Miranda: (Clears her throat.) Morning. (Smiles)

Eliza: Morning. (Looks down and see that Morgan is in her arms, and moves it but then Morgan garbs it.)

Morgan: No Stephy stay. (Still sleep.)

Miranda: I think someone likes to cuddles when they are sleeping.

Eliza: I don't even know how we needed up like this. (Whispering.)

Miranda: It's ok I'm sure she doesn't either. That's happens to me and Adam when we've fallen asleep watching a movie. (Smiles)

Morgan: (Moans and rolls over) What? (Sits up quickly.) What happened ?

Eliza: It's ok (Taking her hand.) We fell asleep watching the movie and I guess we were drawn to each other while we were sleeping. I ended up spooning you from behind. (Smiles) I hope that is ok.

Morgan: Yeah it's more then ok I just forgot where I was an who I was with. (Leans in to kiss her.)

Miranda: Awe you to are to cute. Why don't you get a room. (Thinking) On second thought don't get a room I don't want a repeat of last night. (Smiles and dodges the pillows her sister and her girlfriend throw at her.)

Eliza: Mandy. (Shakes her head.)

Jeffery: Mom what's mama doing? (Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.)

Francis: Yeah what is mama doing? (Standing next to is brother.)

Bianca: Well guys she is having it out with one of her enemies from the past.

Jeffery: Mom (Pauses) it's a painting. (Pointing towards his mama.)

Francis: Mom you can tell us the truth has mama lost her mind? (Looks at her)

Bianca: (Laughs) No guys she hasn't lost her mind.

Francis: Whatever you say mom. Let's go get some breakfast Jeffery.

Jeffery: Ok. Mom can we take butterscotch out when we are done.

Bianca: I think so I don't think your mama will be taking him out this morning. (Point back at the den.)

Francis: Yes. Come on bro.

**In The Den**

Maggie: So we meet again. My sworn enemy. (Walking up to her.) So tell me how did you do it Portia? How did you get my wife to find you and bring you back. Huh?

Silence.

Maggie: (Nodding her head.) So that's how you're going to play it huh? You think you can keep quite? I don't think so I'll make you talk.

Silence.

Maggie: You are a clever devil twelve years and BAM here you are? (Running her hand though her hair.)

Silence.

Maggie: I'll get rid of you if it's the last thing I do. Do you think that you'll get the last laugh. Ha I don't think so.

Silence.

Bianca: Maggie honey she's not going to talk back.

Maggie: That's what you think. But I as soon as you turn your back she's going scare the crap out of you.

Bianca: Come on. (Grabbing her hand.) Time for you to go to work.

Maggie: I'm watching you Portia. (Looking back at the painting.) One false move and you'll be gone just like that. (Snapping her finger as she say it.)

Bianca: Come on. (Pulling her along.) Get upstairs and take a shower I'll have coffee ready when you come down. (Kisses her.) Go on. (Slaps her on the ass, as she goes.)

Miranda: So do you guys want breakfast from SOS?

Eliza: Mandy you just bought dinner last night. I have money too. (Walking in the kitchen behind her sister.)

Miranda: It's not big of a deal I've got it. No worries. I'll get it and then will finish planning before I drop you off at the house before I go do my shift as a candy stripper. Hey Morgan what time do you have to go home.

Morgan: Oh they said when ever so I guess you can drop me off with Eliza at your house.

Miranda: Ok. Perfect.

Eliza: Why do you do that candy stripping anyway?

Miranda: It get gives me a chance to see mama, and spend time with her when she's on break. (Smiles) You should she her in action she is amazing. We just hang out in her office and talk about nothing we go to lunch and stuff like that. She tells me how she and mom are going to miss me when I go to college. Something about their first born leaving the nest or something like that. (Smiles)

Eliza: That's cool. (Smiles) Just some bonding time she is busy at the hospital a lot. And the Miranda center. I wish I could spend time with her like that.

Miranda: I'm sure if you asked her she would drop everything like that. But one thing that she said that really got to me was the fact that she is very proud of us for being so close. She wishes her and her sister would have been so close. That's the one thing that she wants the most that no matter how old we get is that all of us kids stay as close as we are.

Eliza: I don't see that changing anytime soon. (Smiles) I'm going to take a shower. (Turning) Wait.

Miranda and Morgan: What?

Eliza: (Turns to Morgan and gives her a kiss.) I love doing that.

Morgan: Me too. (Smiles)

Eliza: Be right back.

Miranda: So Morgan. I've got a question for you.

Morgan: Ok shoot.

Miranda: Do you have any intention of leaving my sister once our brother finds out about you two.

Morgan: No I like your brother but I don't like him like I like Eliza. I never had I never would want to hurt her. I know he has a crush on me but there is nothing their.

Miranda: But you still like guys?

Morgan: Yes I do but the more time I spend with her as a couple I'm starting not to.

Miranda: Ok. One last thing if you hurt her you'll regret it. I love you like a sister but blood is thicker than water.

Morgan: I know I wouldn't expect anything less.

Miranda: Good now how bout some breakfast. (Smiles)

Bianca: Maggie honey come. (Yelling up the stairs.)

Maggie: I'm coming. (Running downstairs.)

Bianca: We you go sweetie. (Handing her the coffee.)

Maggie: Mmm Thanks baby. But it's missing something.

Bianca: What? (Confused.) I thought I had your coffee down.

Maggie: You do. (Leans in to kiss her.) Now it's perfect. (Smiles) I'll set up the appointment today.

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles)

Maggie: What?

Bianca: You do realize you're carrying them this time.

Maggie: (Shakes her head.) Yes, Yes I do. But it's worth it. (Smiles) Ok I'll see you tonight. I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Leans in for a quick kiss but soon turns very passionate.) Mmmm. You better go tell Miranda I said hi when you see her today.

Maggie: Will do. I'll call when I'm free. (Walking out the door.)

Bianca: (Sighs) Portia looks like mama still doesn't like you we'll just have to fix that. (Smiles)

**Ding, Dong**

Morgan: That was fast.

Miranda: I don't think that's them. (Going to door.) Looks like my little brothers made it over here with butterscotch. (Smiles)

Francis: Hey Mimo.

Jeffery: Hey Sis, Hey Morgan. What are you guys up to?

Miranda: Hey guys just girl stuff. Do moms know you are here?

Francis: Yeah. Mom said that we could cause mama was talking to some painting.

Jeffery: Where is Eliza?

Eliza: Right here. (Coming down the stairs.)

Francis: Whoa sis have you every heard of a towel?

Eliza: Yeah good thing I'm not trying to impress you. (Looks and Morgan and winks.)

Francis: Yeah, yeah whatever. So Morgan.

Morgan: So Francis.

Francis: I was just wondering if you have finally realize that Montgomery-Stone is the only way to go. (Looking at her.)

Morgan: Actually (Looking at Eliza and she nods her head.) I have. But it's not you.

Francis: (Looking at Jeffery.) You little back stabber.

Jeffery: Don't look at me I have my own girl I'm crushing on. No offense Morgan but you're not my type.

Morgan: None taken you're not mine either. (Smiles)

Francis: If it's not Jeffery. (Thinking)

**Ding, Dong**

Eliza: Talk about saved by the bell. (Going to the door.)

TBC…Coming up

The boys figure it out.

Bianca and her plan for Portia.

And More.


	10. This Has to Work

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Eliza: Right here. (Coming down the stairs.)

Francis: Whoa sis have you every heard of a towel?

Eliza: Yeah good thing I'm not trying to impress you. (Looks and Morgan and winks.)

Francis: Yeah, yeah whatever. So Morgan.

Morgan: So Francis.

Francis: I was just wondering if you have finally realize that Montgomery-Stone is the only way to go. (Looking at her.)

Morgan: Actually (Looking at Eliza and she nods her head.) I have. But it's not you.

Francis: (Looking at Jeffery.) You little back stabber.

Jeffery: Don't look at me I have my own girl I'm crushing on. No offense Morgan but you're not my type.

Morgan: None taken you're not mine either. (Smiles)

Francis: If it's not Jeffery. (Thinking)

**Ding, Dong**

Eliza: Talk about saved by the bell. (Going to the door.)

**Chapter 10  
**

Eliza: Breakfast anyone?

Morgan: Yeah I'm starving (Taking the food away from Eliza)

Francis: You have a crush on one of our moms?

Morgan: What? (Going to the kitchen.)

Jeffery: No dingbat it's Eliza.

Francis: What?

Jeffery: It's not me it's not you and it's not Miranda cause she's with Adam. And it can't be moms. And she said that I wasn't her type. So who's left?

Francis: Eliza. (Realizing.) Wait a minute. Hey Morgan.

Morgan: Yeah. (Coming out of the kitchen.)

Eliza: Hey do you want theses?

Morgan: Yeah just put it on my plate. (Smiles and moves a strand of hair out of Eliza's face.)

Eliza: Ok. (Smiles)

Francis: It isn't it? You like my sister don't you?

Miranda: You are correct sir Jeffery tell him what he has won. (Laughs)

Jeffery: (In his best announcers voice.) His won the award for the slowest timing in the world. (Laughs) Dude I can't believe you just now figured it out.

Miranda: I'm sorry Francis I don't think you ever had a chance. (Smiles and wraps her arm over his shoulder.)

Francis: Man talk about a burn.

Eliza: I'm really sorry Francis.

Francis: No don't be I've tried for how many years it was never going to happen. (Smiles) I'm happy for you sis. (Hugs her.)

Eliza: Are you sure?

Francis: Perfect. I've got the Stone charm I got plenty of girls around the corner. (Smiles)

Miranda: Yup he is ok there is that cocky attitude that mama always has. (Smiles)

Bianca: Ok Portia this has to work mama has to like you now. (Holding the picture up.)

**Ring, Ring**

Bianca: Hello?

Maggie: Hey baby. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey you're free already?

Maggie: Yeah pretty quite around here.

Bianca: Oh so what time can I expect you?

Maggie: I don't know maybe around five or six. What do you say to dinner at the Valley Inn tonight?

Bianca: I would love it. Now it this dinner for two are we gonna have some guests?

Maggie: Just us I know we need some alone time. I know I've been really busy at work lately. And I hate it I would rather be spending time with my lovely wife, and our family. I wish I didn't have to work so much.

Bianca: I know sweetie. You don't have to but I know you like the really of being able to help provide for our family and I don't have a problem with that at all.

Maggie: I know the Stone pride gets the best of me all the time. But I'm going to cut down my hours, I don't want to miss any of the kids games. I really wish that me and Frankie could have been that close. But I'm glad our kids are.

Bianca: I know sweetie. I know how important family is to you, and you sometimes feel that aren't doing ok as a mom but you have to know that out kids adore their mama. Just like their mom does.

Maggie: (Tearing up.) Thank you.

Bianca: For what?

Maggie: For knowing just what I need.

Bianca: Hey you don't have to thank me you loving you.

Maggie: I know (Smiles) and I love you too

Jeffery: Hi mom.

Bianca: Hey sweetie.

Maggie: Kids home?

Bianca: Yeah they just came in. Miranda should be their soon.

Maggie: Ok, Hey baby I have to go I'm going paged. I love you and I'll see you tonight. And wear that sexy dress I like.

Bianca: I love you too. (Smiles) Why Mrs. Montgomery-Stone are you planning to get lucky.

Maggie: Why Yes, Yes I am. (Laughs)

Bianca: Ok whatever you want and yeah I have a present for you.

Maggie: Oh really? Do I get any hints?

Bianca: Nope you'll have to wait.

Maggie: Ok you win. I love you.

Bianca: I always do. I love you too. Bye. (Hangs up.)

Francis: Hey mom can we go swimming.

Bianca: How cold is it?

Francis: Like sixty, mom the pool is heated please can we go in?

Bianca: Just for a little bit. (Walking to the deck.) Let butterscotch out in the back too.

Francis: Ok come boy let's go out back.

Morgan: Hi Mrs. Montgomery-Stone I hope it's ok I stay over for a while my parents said it was ok.

Bianca: That's fine Morgan but it's Bianca. (Smiles)

Eliza: Thanks my you're the best. (Hugs her.) Come on you can borrow one of my suits. (Taking Morgan hand.)

Jeffery: Hey mom watch this. (As he jumps off the diving board.)

Bianca: (Claps and smiles.) That was great honey.

Francis: You wore those duck trunks? That's a little bit minty Jeffery.

Jeffery: Hey they were the only ones that were clean.

Bianca: Francis leave your brother alone.

Miranda: Mama you here? (Looking around in Maggie office.) Guess not. Did you leave a note ah yes same place as usual. (Picking up the note.)

_Dear Munchkin I was paged hence why I'm not here right now. But I'll be back before lunch so why don't you head to BJ and order our food and meet me back here._

_Love Mama._

Miranda: So silly mama. So it's off to BJS I go. (Laughs)

Eliza: So Morgan I was thinking since you're birthday is coming up. Don't give me that look we always fuss for each others birthdays

Morgan: I know it's different this year.

Eliza: How?

Morgan: We're together.

Eliza: So? We're still friends aren't we?

Morgan: Yes.

Eliza: Exactly. So we do the friend stuff first the girlfriend stuff after. (Smiles) Girlfriend I like the sound of that. (Laying on the float in the pool and moves over to kiss her .)

Morgan: Me to. (Leans down to kiss her sitting on the edge of the pool.) I love you . (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Eliza: Um.. I umm.

Morgan: I didn't mean it like that. (Looking anywhere but Eliza eyes.)

Eliza: (Clears her throat.) Thank you. (Eyes wondering.)

Morgan: Um You're welcome. (Puzzled.) I got to so the bathroom.

Eliza: Ok. _Idiot Thank you? I love you too how hard is that to say._

Cook: Order up Montgomery-Stone.

Miranda: That's me. (Taking the food and paying for it.)

Cell phone rings.

Miranda: Hey mama.

Maggie: Hey are you at BJS?

Miranda: Yeah. (Pauses)

Maggie: Miranda honey are you ok?

Miranda: I think so funny thing is I just saw you walk in.

Maggie: Nope I sitting her at my desk waiting for you. (Confused.)

Miranda: Yeah right mama real funny. (Walking over to her.) How'd you do it. (Tapping her on shoulder.

Maggie: Do what?

Miranda; Ha ha. I love you too mama. (Hangs up. And sits down.) Hey mama how did you get out of . (Stops.) Your not my mama. (Getting up) Who are (Passes out.)

Hey wake up. Trouble just seems to find me. (Shaking her.)

Maggie: Something's not right. (Grabbing her keys ands heads to Bjs.)

TBC… What?

I'm sorry.

Hey guys for those who loved Morgan telling Eliza that she loves her and she says thank you is from the first season of my favorite show the oc. When Marissa said that to Ryan and he said thank you one of my favorite episodes.


	11. Honey You'll Never Believe this

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Cook: Order up Montgomery-Stone.

Miranda: That's me. (Taking the food and paying for it.)

Cell phone rings.

Miranda: Hey mama.

Maggie: Hey are you at BJS?

Miranda: Yeah. (Pauses)

Maggie: Miranda honey are you ok?

Miranda: I think so funny thing is I just saw you walk in.

Maggie: Nope I sitting her at my desk waiting for you. (Confused.)

Miranda: Yeah right mama real funny. (Walking over to her.) How'd you do it. (Tapping her on shoulder.

Maggie: Do what?

Miranda; Ha ha. I love you too mama. (Hangs up. And sits down.) Hey mama how did you get out of . (Stops.) Your not my mama. (Getting up) Who are (Passes out.)

Hey wake up. Trouble just seems to find me. (Shaking her.)

Maggie: Something's not right. (Grabbing her keys ands heads to Bjs.)

**Chapter 11**

Eliza: Mom? (Running her hand though her hair.)

Bianca: Yeah honey. (Looking at her.)

Eliza: I screwed up.

Bianca: What are you talking about honey? How?

Eliza: Well I was in the pool and I was talking to Morgan, and we were talking about her birthday. Long story short she kissed me and when she pulled away she said "I love you".

Bianca: Yeah. So what did you say back?

Eliza: "Thank You"

Bianca: (Tries not to laugh.) Well at least you're polite.

Eliza: Mom this is serious.

Bianca: Well honey saying it is easy meaning it. Now that's the hard part. (Putting her hand on her shoulder.)

Eliza: But how could I have stuck my whole foot in my mouth like that.

Bianca: Well sweetie that trait you got from your mama. We've known each other sixteen years now and she still manages to get herself in the dog house from time to time. Give her time if you really do love her then it should just feel natural.

Eliza: Like you and mama. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. Exactly like us. (Smiles)

Eliza: Thanks mom. You're the best, I love you. (Hugs her.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Laughs.)

Eliza: Mom! (Laughs)

Maggie: Miranda (Calling out to her while running into BJs.)

She looked all around till she spotted a small crowed and she ran over to it.

Maggie: Miranda (Gasping.) Hey munchkin wake up. (Running to her side.)

Miranda: Two mamas. (Pointing still in a daze.)

Maggie: Miranda honey what are you talking about.

Looks like she just seen I ghost.

Maggie: Yeah no kidding. (Finally looking at the women beside her.) Frankie?

Frankie: That would be me. (Now looking at Maggie) Mary Margaret?

Maggie: Yes my god I can't believe it you're alive. Where have you been all these years?

Frankie: That's a very long story. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Miranda: Mama what's going on?

Maggie: Oh my god Miranda honey are you ok? (Helping her up.)

Miranda: Yeah just a whole lot of confused. (Looking between her mama this woman.)

Maggie: Oh right Frankie I would like you to meet one of your two nieces. This is Miranda Montgomery-Stone.

Frankie: Hold the phone you have kids?

Maggie: Yup four. (Smiles at Miranda) She is the oldest we have triplets at home.

Frankie: Whoa stop let's put this bus in reverse. Did you say Montgomery-Stone?

Maggie: Yup. (Smiles still on her face.) Happily married almost twelve years now.

Miranda: Hello mama over here remember me you're eldest daughter? (Getting both of there attention.) Good. What the hell is going on here.

Frankie: I tell you one thing she's got you attitude. (Smiles)

Maggie: You should see you're name sake.

Frankie: You named one of you're kids after me.

Maggie: Yeah he is a spit fire, sometimes I swear your living though him.

Miranda: Hey Mary Margaret over her.

Maggie: Agh! (Looking at her.)

Miranda: Come on will someone tell me what the hell is going on. Mama you can tell her all about our happy family later. Now will you tell me why my so called dead Aunt seems to be alive and well sitting in front of me.

Frankie: Like I said that's a long story.

Miranda: I've got time.

Maggie: Wait before you start I think we should go home. I don't want you have to tell it more than once.

Frankie: You we're all ways the thinker. (Smiles)

Miranda: I'll call mom and tell her we're coming so we won't have a repeat performance. But I'm sure we will she did faint when she meet you. (Getting up to call her mom.)

Frankie: Did she say "Mom"

Maggie: Yup.

Frankie: So that means.

Maggie: Yup. Listen after we here your story you'll hear ours.

Eliza: Morgan you up here?

Morgan: Yeah. (Wiping away her tears.) I'm in your room.

Eliza: Morgan. (Walking over to her.) You've been crying. What's wrong (Kneeling in front of her.)

Morgan: I screwed up.

Eliza: What?

Morgan: I was moving to fast for you when I said that I loved you.

Eliza: No you didn't screw up I did. See I was talking to my mom and it seems that I have inherited the trait of sticking my foot in my mouth from my mama. (Smiles) Sometimes mothers can be wise. (Laughs) She also told me that saying I love you is easy meaning it that's the hard part. (Standing up from her kneeling position.) So with that said. (Leans in for a kiss.) I love you.

Morgan: (Thinks) Thank you. (Laughs and kisses her a again.)

Eliza: Why you little. (Starts to tickle her and it soon became a make out session.)

Jeffery: Hey Eliza Mom want to. Whoa. Sorry. (Walking out.)

Morgan: What's with the people in you're family don't they ever knock? (Getting up.)

**Ring, Ring**

Bianca: Montgomery-Stone residence.

Miranda: Hey mom.

Bianca: Hey sweetie what's wrong.

Miranda: Nothing, I just want to tell you that me and mama are on our way with a guest.

Bianca: Ok vague much.

Miranda: Sorry bout that but that's all a can tell you. But this guest has a story to tell that's for sure. So make sure everyone is waiting in the living room. Will be home soon love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Hangs up.)

Miranda: So I talked to mom and she and the kids should be waiting.

Maggie: Ok. Are you ok to drive back to the house.

Miranda: Yeah I'm fine now.

Maggie: Don't worry about you candy stripping hours.

Miranda: I guess it pays to have a mother that is the chief of staff at the hospital. (Smiles and gets in her car.) I'll see you at home mama. (Drives off.)

Frankie: I still can't believe it. (Getting in the car.) My sister married with children. No pun intended. (Laughs)

Maggie: I never did like that show. (Driving off.) Yup I am and we're going on having another one. Knowing our luck we'll get quadruplets. Hell we got triplets on our first try.

Frankie: I thought you said that Miranda was the oldest.

Maggie: She is but that's also so a long story but basically she is my adopted daughter.

Frankie: That must be a good one.

Maggie: Yeah, It's filled with the Good the Bad, and the Ugly.

Miranda: Mom.

Bianca: We're in here.

Miranda: Hey guys. (Smiles)

Bianca: So who is this surprise guest.

Miranda: Can't tell you mom you'll have to wait and see. Mama should be pulling up any minute.

Maggie: Honey I home. That never gets old. (Laughing while looking at her sister.)

Bianca: Sweetheart who is this guest that Miranda was talking about. (Coming into the front room.) What the (Starts to faint but before she can hit the ground Maggie catches her.)

Frankie: I guess it runs in the family. (Looking at her sister. up

Frankie's story.


	12. Déjà vu

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: Yeah, It's filled with the Good the Bad, and the Ugly.

Miranda: Mom.

Bianca: We're in here.

Miranda: Hey guys. (Smiles)

Bianca: So who is this surprise guest.

Miranda: Can't tell you mom you'll have to wait and see. Mama should be pulling up any minute.

Maggie: Honey I home. That never gets old. (Laughing while looking at her sister.)

Bianca: Sweetheart who is this guest that Miranda was talking about. (Coming into the front room.) What the (Starts to faint but before she can hit the ground Maggie catches her.)

Frankie: I guess it runs in the family. (Looking at her sister.)

**Chapter 12**

Maggie: I guess so. (Caring Bianca over to the couch.) Bianca come on baby wake up. (Stoking her hair.)

Francis: Mama what's going on?

Jeffery: Yeah is mom ok?

Maggie: Yeah she's going to be fine. Francis can you run up stairs and get my medical bag.

Francis: I'm on it. (Runs up stairs.)

Frankie: Not bad Maggie. (Looking at the boys)

Maggie: Thanks. (Smiles) Come on baby wake up. (Still holding her head.)

Frankie: I didn't realize you were married to the Bianca Christine Montgomery.

Maggie: Yup the one and only. And that's Montgomery-Stone. Your sister in la law.

Frankie: Right. Sorry.

Maggie: No problem just make sure you get it right next time. (Smiles) Coming sweetie you can wake up now the joke is over. (Rubbing her arm.)

Francis: Here you go mama. (Hands her the bag.)

Maggie: Thanks kiddo.

Jeffery: Mama why do you have a look a like.

Maggie: (Laughs) Guys I like you to meet your Aunt Frankie. Jeffery, Francis, Eliza your Aunt Frankie. (Pointing to each.) Now go in the Den and chat while I get your mother up.

Eliza: OK. (Walking to the den.)

Maggie: We'll be in as soon as I know that she is ok. Bianca (Kissing her forehead.) wake up baby. (Grabbing the smelling salt her bag and waves it in front of her nose.)

Bianca: (Gasps)

Maggie: There's my girl. (Still holding her.) Are you ok sweetie?

Bianca: Yeah I think so I was just seeing double for a minute.

Maggie: I guess Miranda didn't tell you who our guest was did she?

Bianca: No. (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Baby. (Taking her hands) You we're seeing double. Well you were but it wasn't two of me it was.

Bianca: Frankie.

Maggie: Yeah.

Francis: So you're alive.

Frankie: You must be Francis. (Laughs)

Francis: Yup. That's me Francis Matthew Montgomery-Stone.

Eliza: How is this possible?

Jeffery: Yeah.

Frankie: That's will all be explain once your moms get in here.

Eliza: Ok. By the way I'm Stephanie Eliza, and this is my girlfriend Morgan.

Frankie: Girlfriend all ready that's something that I would have. (Laughs) You guys have the Stone charm already huh?

Jeffery: I'm Jeffery Randall Travis. (Smiles)

Eliza: You're gay too?

Frankie: Well that's still up for debate. (Laughs)

Jeffery: Huh?

Frankie: Well. (Cut off by Maggie)

Maggie: Frankie.

Frankie: Oh my god Bianca are you ok? (Turns around.)

Bianca: Yeah. Just tell me how the hell is this possible.

Adam: Are you sure that there is nothing we can do?

Jamie: I don't know. I mean it is close to you're birthday but he is getting out before then.

Adam: I hate this I don't want to live with him even is it is for a few days.

Jamie: I know kiddo. But you're a chandler they get what they want.

Adam: Like hell I'm a chandler. I'm a Martin and have been since I was five. As far as I'm concerned you are my only dad. (Pointing at Jamie.)

Frankie: It's nice to see you to Bianca-La.

Bianca: No you don't get to do that. Just tell me how you are here.

Frankie: Ok fair enough. Were to start?

Bianca: How bout the beginning.

Frankie: Wow you've really rubbed off on her Maggie she most certainly not the girl a meet all those years ago. Ok the beginning well you both know how our Aunt Vanessa shot me. (Pointing at Maggie and Bianca.)

Maggie: Yeah. Didn't they declare you dead. (Using air quotes.)

Frankie: Yeah that's the thing. I was in medical terms dead but a wasn't actually you know our cousin God. (Using air quotes.) Hear got my body and some how brought me back I have no idea.

Maggie: Son of a Bitch. (Getting up.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Looking at her wife.)

Maggie: Sorry honey, but you mean to tell me you have been alive all this time.

Frankie: Yup. (Shrugging her shoulders.)

Maggie: Sounds like Deja vu to me. (Looking at Miranda.)

Bianca: I know sweetie. (Knowing exactly what she was thinking.) So what took you so long to get back here.

Frankie: I had amnesia he gave me a new identity. I had no idea that you two even existed till about six months ago. I was all the way in California, and I saw something in the paper about Maggie being one of the top doctors in the world. I started getting flashes about our childhood after I saw your picture. It said that you lived in Pine Valley so I decided to come out here and find you. It also said you were married with four kids but I didn't believe that part because I didn't have any memory of that. When I got here a few days ago I passed that sign that said rest stop next two miles or something like that. That's when I started to get flashes of you. (Pointing to Bianca.) So it's not like I wanted to stay away I was sorta forced to.

Maggie: What I'm trying to figure out is why he would do this. Did you have something on him?

Frankie: Not that I know of. You see I haven't gotten all of my memory back just you guys and our childhood. I have no idea why he would do this to me.

**Ding, Dong**

Miranda: I'll get it. (Getting up.)

Frankie: So that's my story. Why don't you tell me yours.

Maggie: Baby would you like to do the honors?

Bianca: Well how bout we both do it. (Taking her hand.) Well after you died I felt like I my life had no real meaning.

Miranda: Moms a Dr. Lewis is here.

Amy: I'm sorry to interrupt. (Smiles)

Maggie: Oh right I told her to stop by when she was free to tell us when she could do the procedure. I'll be right back. (Kissing Bianca.) I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Watching her walk away.)

Frankie: Who was that? (Looking back towards the direction that Maggie and Amy went.)

Bianca: That's the doctor we used the first time we had babies.

Frankie: Hmm. (Looking back at her.) Nice. Anyway you were saying.

Bianca: Right. So you died then Maggie came to town. And believe me it wasn't an easy road for us to get here. Married with children. No Pun intended.

Frankie: Let me guess you never like that show.

Bianca: Yeah I didn't like it. Yeah it was a tough road for Bianca and Maggie.

Frankie: What do you mean?

Bianca: Maggie was straight when she got here.

Frankie: So you turned her.

Maggie: No actually she didn't I think I would of needed up this way. (Sitting down beside her.) You see Bianca was, no is caring and thoughtful and loving she did everything in her power to get me to stay. To me she was the first one who had been that way to me in years and we were best friends not at first mind you. We hard some rough spots. But to tell you the truth I fell in love with the moment I meet her I just didn't know what to do with it.

Bianca: I didn't know you felt that way. (Looking in her eyes.)

Maggie: Yeah I did. But chalk that up to good ole Stone pride. I wasn't gay I couldn't be. But they all heard this before.

All: The heart wants what it wants. (Laughs)

Maggie: My mind tired to fight it but my heart said nope sorry you're not going anywhere. But alas my head won the fight for almost four years.

Frankie: Man I didn't even take that long.

Bianca: Yeah that was another problem she thought that I saw you and not her. And sitting here now with the both of you I can sit honestly say that I was seeing you honey not your twin.

Eliza: Yeah mama I can totally tell the difference between the two of you.

Jeffery and Francis: Us two.

Maggie: Remember when we us to do that. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Yeah. (Smiles) So I'm sure you have more to tell me but I was hopping that you guys would expect me into your happy family. (Looking at them all.) I know it's a lot to ask.

Maggie: Montgomery-Stone family meeting. (Getting up and walking in to the living room with the rest of the family following her.)

Frankie: Man you think they were setting up cliff hanger for a soap opera. (Getting up to look out the deck door.)

TBC...Coming up

Montgomery-Stone Clan answer.

and More


	13. She's Checking Me Out

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: Yeah I did. But chalk that up to good ole Stone pride. I wasn't gay I couldn't be. But they all heard this before.

All: The heart wants what it wants. (Laughs)

Maggie: My mind tired to fight it but my heart said nope sorry you're not going anywhere. But alas my head won the fight for almost four years.

Frankie: Man I didn't even take that long.

Bianca: Yeah that was another problem she thought that I saw you and not her. And sitting here now with the both of you I can sit honestly say that I was seeing you honey not your twin.

Eliza: Yeah mama I can totally tell the difference between the two of you.

Jeffery and Francis: Us two.

Maggie: Remember when we us to do that. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Yeah. (Smiles) So I'm sure you have more to tell me but I was hopping that you guys would expect me into your happy family. (Looking at them all.) I know it's a lot to ask.

Maggie: Montgomery-Stone family meeting. (Getting up and walking in to the living room with the rest of the family following her.)

Frankie: Man you think they were setting up cliff hanger for a soap opera. (Getting up to look out the deck door.)

**Chapter 13**

Maggie: Hey baby. (Stops her before they get to here the kids are.)

Bianca: Yes. (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Can get take a rain check on dinner tonight? I know I invited you but that was before. (Stopped by Bianca's lips.)

Bianca: You didn't even have to ask. (Smiles and walks away.)

Maggie: Was that a yes. (Shakes her head a walks over to her family.)

Eliza: Mama are we really not going to let her in?

Maggie: (Looking at Bianca) Nah I just want her to squirm.

Jeffery: So we get our Aunt Frankie back?

Bianca: Yup. (Smiles)

Francis: This is so cool. (Jumping up and down.)

Maggie: Yeah but their is only one way to do that. (Looking at then all and raises her eyebrows.)

Frankie: Geez what's taking them so long?_ Maggie you've really done well for yourself._

Butterscotch come into the house and, is confused because this looks like one of family members but is isn't. So he starts to sniff her.

Frankie: Hey buddy what's your name. (Bends down to look at the dog tag.) Butterscotch Montgomery-Stone. Nice to meet you Butterscotch. (Puts out her hand which he quickly places his paw in) So were trained are we?

Maggie: Hey Frankie can you come in here for a minute. (From the other room.)

Frankie: Finally. (Walking into the other room.) What were you guys doing waiting for Christmas? Where did everybody go?

Maggie: Ok first I like to say welcome to the family. And we had basically already decided before we left the room.

Frankie: Really I can't believe it. (Smiles and hugs her.) Wait if you already knew that you were going to let me in then why the whole Montgomery-Stone family meeting?

Maggie: Well that's simple.

Frankie: Yeah ok enlighten me.

Maggie: Well if you're going to be a part of this family you better get use to this. (Whistles)

And with that the whole family jumped on Frankie and took her down with a fit of laughter.

Frankie: What the heck is going on? (In between laughs.)

Jeffery: It's called a tickle fight. (Jumping back in the pile.)

Francis: Since you're new to the family we decided to initiate you. (Laughs.)

Frankie: This what you guys do for fun? (Laughing)

Maggie: That and then some. (Laughing)

Frankie: Then count me in. (As she begins to tickle back.)

Mark: Another dinner alone?

Amy: Hey Mark yeah it looks that way care to join me?

Mark: Sure. (Sits down.) Why the long face.

Amy: You remember that case you had a while back Montgomery-Stone vs. Smith.

Mark: Yeah what about it?

Amy: Well it seems that the Stone part has a twin.

Mark: And you're wondering.

Amy: Yeah I am. I seriously think that I'm the lesbian left in this town. Two co-workers of my last gay co-workers were taking off the market seven years ago. And I haven't seen one since.

Mark: You'll find someone. I know that girl for you is right around the corner.

Amy: I hope so I'm just so sick of being lonely.

Mark: I know what you mean.

Amy: At least you have chooses.

Mark: What chooses? Hell my best choose is sitting right in front of me.

Amy: Sorry Mark your not my type. (Laughs)

Mark: I haven't been anyone's lately. So did you happen to catch this twins name?

Amy: No but she identical expect her hair is just a little bit shorter and she sportier.

Mark: Well I'll be back if I'm going to eat with you I better order my food.

Amy: I'll be here. (Looking at him.)

Miranda: Moms they are so riding with you on the way back.

Eliza: We weren't that bad. (Getting out.)

Miranda: You were so making out from the time we left the house till now.

Maggie: Guys come on now no fight. (Opening the car door for Bianca.)

Bianca: After all these years still such a lady. (Kissing her as she gets out.)

Maggie: What just cause we are married you thought that my chivalry would die? (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Well honestly yeah I did.

Maggie: As long as I'm alive and we're married never. (Holding the door to SOS open for her, and winks.)

Frankie: Hey Mags I'm going to go to the Bar real quick.

Maggie: Alright. (Finding a table for all of them and them pulling out the chair for Bianca.)

Bianca: Thank you sweetie. (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Anytime. (Smiles and sit down next to her.)

Frankie: Can I get Long Island Ice Tea.

Bartender: Yeah coming right up.

Mark: Drinking alone.

Frankie: No I'm having dinner with my family actually. (Smiles)

Mark: Names Mark and you would be?

Frankie: Frankie. (Smiles) Nice to meet you._ Damn he is hot_

Mark: You too.

Frankie: Has anyone every told you that you look like Barry Watson.

Mark: No. You really think so? (Turning his head and rubbing his chin.)

Frankie: (Laughs) Yeah gotta tell ya the long hair is. Well as Pairs Hilton would say. That's hot. (In her best Imitation.)

Cook: Order up.

Mark: Let's me so I'll see you around.

Frankie: Yeah looks like I'm here for good. See ya. (Watches him walk away.)

Mark: Bye._ She is totally checking me out._

Bartender: Here you go.

Frankie: Thanks. (Goes to the table)

Mark: I'm back.

Amy: Finally took you long enough.

Mark: Yeah but it was worth it I just met the hottest girl.

Amy: Good for you.

Mark: Are you being sarcastic?

Amy: That's usually a safe assumption. (Smiles)

Mark: Yeah. But she was totally digging me though.

Amy: I'll be right back restroom break.

Maggie: Finally hope you don't mind I order for you.

Frankie: That's fine I actually have to go to the restroom real fast. (Putting the drink down.)

Bianca: So is she everything that you remember?

Maggie: Pretty much. (Smiles) Oh I forgot to tell you that Dr. Lewis said that she can do the procedure on Monday if we wanted her to.

Bianca: That's great honey. (Taking her hand.) Love you.

Maggie: I love you too. Ok I know our anniversary isn't for a few days but I was going to give you this tonight at dinner anyway. (Hands her a box.)

Frankie: Dammit the one time I need a restroom theirs not one open.

**Flush**

Amy: I'm done with this one you can have it.

Frankie: Hey you're my sister doctor aren't you?

Amy: Yeah Amy Lewis

Frankie: Frankie Stone. (Smiles) Umm can you hold that thought I really have to go.

Amy: (Laughs) Go ahead. _Wow she cuter face to face. I wonder If she's single. Chill Amy you don't even know if she is gay or not._

Frankie: Hello earth to Amy. (Smiles)

Amy: Sorry I was just thinking.

Frankie: That's cool. (Checking her out.)

Amy: _She's checking me out._ So how long are you here for?

Frankie: For a while. (Smiles) I'll be staying with my sister and her family for a while give me a call.

And with that Frankie was gone leaving a very stunned yet excited Amy.

TBC...Coming up

SOS dinner continues.

Silly people you thought it would be that easy? Ha-ha I laugh in the face of easy. What was it that Frankie said? Trouble just seems to find her.


	14. Bring It On

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Amy: I'm done with this one you can have it.

Frankie: Hey you're my sister doctor aren't you?

Amy: Yeah Amy Lewis

Frankie: Frankie Stone. (Smiles) Umm can you hold that thought I really have to go.

Amy: (Laughs) Go ahead. Wow she cuter face to face. I wonder If she's single. _Chill Amy you don't even know if she is gay or not._

Frankie: Hello earth to Amy. (Smiles)

Amy: Sorry I was just thinking.

Frankie: That's cool. (Checking her out.)

Amy: _She's checking me out._ So how long are you here for?

Frankie: For a while. (Smiles) I'll be staying with my sister and her family for a while give me a call.

And with that Frankie was gone leaving a very stunned yet excited Amy.

**Chapter 14**

Bianca: Maggie what did you do?

Maggie: Just a little anniversary present for my gorgeous wife. (Leans in to kiss) Come on open it.

Bianca: Ok. (Starts to open the box.) Maggie it's beautiful.

Maggie: Now I know we don't follow the traditional wedding anniversary gifts. We are far from traditional we make our on tradition. (Smiles and wipes her tears away.) But I said what the hell. My wife deserves it.

Bianca: How did you find it? I've never since a pearl necklace like this before.

Maggie: Like I said I did my research and their like three versions of gifts, traditional which was like silk or lien which is and home on the bed. (Winks.) And then their was modern and something else. Which were the pearl and is jade stone so I just combined the two.

Bianca: How did you get it so fast it most have taken forever.

Maggie: Yeah for the average person it might have. But when you're one of the worlds top doctors and your mother-in law is Erica Kane people tend to listen. Ok mostly the Mother-in -Law part. (Seeing the look her wife is giving her.) So what do you think?

Bianca: I love it. I love you. (Leans in give her a kiss. But before she does she whisper something in her ear.) You're so getting look tonight Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yes! Score! (Laughs) And I love too. (Kisses her.) Oh if you look at the stone closely. (Looking at her wife who is starring at her.) Not me the one on the necklace. (Shakes her head.) You remember our song don't you.

Bianca: Of course I do. (Smiles)

Maggie: Well look in inside the stone.

Bianca: I've already done that plenty of times. (Kiss her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Mind out of the gutter Montgomery. (Laughs) Anyway would you care to read it out loud.

Bianca: Yes I Will. (As soon as she said that the song began to play.)

Maggie: Care to dance. (Smiles extends her hand)

Bianca: You're amazing you know that? (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: So I've been told. (Leads her out to the dance floor.)

Jeffery: So Aunt Frankie. Can I call you Aunt Frankie?

Frankie: That's what I am. (Laughs and shakes her head.)

Jeffery: Ok Aunt Frankie what was your other life like?

Frankie: Well I don't know what you moms have told you about me. But I was a cop.

Francis: What bad ass Aunt Frankie who took crap from no one.

Miranda: Francis watch your mouth.

Francis: Sorry but really you were a cop.

Frankie: Yes I was still am actually. (Laughs)

Jeffery: This is so cool.

Eliza: We have a mom that's a doctor a Aunt that is a cop and a grandpa that lawyer. And a sister that wants to be. (Pauses) What do you want to be Mandy?

Miranda: Well she doesn't know this yet but I plan to follow in mamas foot steps and become a doctor. (Smiles.)

Jeffery: Sweet. (Smiles)

Maggie: What's sweet?

Miranda: That's Adam saved up enough money for a hotel room for prom. _Dammit you could come up with a better lie? Their it is again you lied to them and it's got you in trouble._

Maggie: For what exactly. (Looking at both of them.)

Bianca: I'd like to know that too.

Amy: Mark guess what?

Mark: What? (Mockingly.)

Amy: Very funny but seriously she's here.

Mark: Who's here?

Amy: The girl I was talking about? She is so much cuter face to face. I just saw her in the bathroom and she was so checking me out.

Mark: Really things are looking up fro both of us it seems. (Leans back and smiles)

Amy: I know she told me to give her a call to. (Smiles)

Mark: What was her name?

Abbie: Hey Amy. (Walking to their table.)

Amy: Hey. (Getting up to hug her.) Where's the wife?

Abbie: At the bar getting some drinks.

Amy: You're not really going to drink are you.

Abbie: (Shakes her head.) No she's getting me pop. I know not to drink.

Amy: Sorry I just forget your both doctors of course you know.

Kelly: I wouldn't let her drink anyway now that is caring our little bundle of joy. (Coming up behind her.)

Amy: She how far along are you?

Abbie: Oh about six months. (Smiles) Oh before I forget I got a call from Miranda, Maggie and Bianca daughter about their twelfth anniversary party.

Amy: Really?

Kelly: It's supposed to be in the next couple of days she wants it to be a surprise but they want us to invite everyone from work that both of them know.

Amy: That's great I'll be there. (Smiles) Oh by the did you guys know that Maggie has a twin.

Kelly: Really? That's amazing. No wonder they had triplets their first time out. Well it was nice seeing you but I see that a table has just opened up and she needs to get off her feet.

Bianca: Care to explain young lady? (Arms crossed her chest.)

Miranda: You see moms it's not what you think it's for.

Maggie: Then what is it for? (Arm still around Bianca's waist.)

Miranda: Adam a little help. (Elbowing him in the stomach.)

Adam: Well umm Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. She right it's not for what you think, I wanted to throw and prom after party and my Uncles house is just to small.

Maggie: Well if that the case you can save your money you can have it at our house. Right baby?

Bianca: Yeah it's big enough, and a whole lot cheaper.

Adam: Wow really you guys are the best.

Frankie: And you'll have the best security in town. (Smiles)

Maggie: Frankie what the heck are you talking about?

Frankie: I guess I forgot to mention I'm a cop. (Smiles)

Maggie: What bad ass Frankie who took crap from no one?

Bianca: Maggie! (Elbows her.)

Maggie: Sorry honey. But seriously you're a cop?

Frankie: Man why is that so hard to believe. I'm on the right side of the law now.

Maggie: Keyword now. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Ha Ha yuck it up. But when I have to arrest you two (Pointing to Bianca and Maggie.) Disturbing the peace. I don't want to hear oh Frankie we were in our room with the windows shut the neighbors couldn't have possibly heard us having sex. (Waving her hands around.)

Bianca: Frankie! (Blushes)

Frankie: Then I'll say sorry guys they said they heard someone scream. Oh My GOD MMMAAAGGGGGGIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! (Laughs and slams her hand down on the table for effect.)

Maggie: That's it. (Punching her in the arm.)

Frankie: Assaulting an officer of the law are we. I think I might have to take you down.

Maggie: Bring it on Mary Francis. (Laughs)

Frankie: Oh it's already brought Mary Margaret. (Laughs and gets up.)

Miranda: Mom what are mama and Aunt Frankie doing?

Bianca: I have no I deal sweetheart. But I got a feeling we just added on more kid to the family. (Shaking her head as she watched Maggie and Frankie walk out the door.)

Eliza: Ok I think that just a little bit they've lost their minds.

Bianca: You and me both sweetie you and me both. (Walks outside.)

TBC…..Coming up

Those Darn Stones.

Would you like to go out on a date?

Two Letters JR.


	15. Still Got the Charm

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Song by Rob Thomas _Lonely No More_

Enjoy

Maggie: Keyword now. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Ha Ha yuck it up. But when I have to arrest you two (Pointing to Bianca and Maggie.) Disturbing the peace. I don't want to hear oh Frankie we were in our room with the windows shut the neighbors couldn't have possibly heard us having sex. (Waving her hands around.)

Bianca: Frankie! (Blushes)

Frankie: Then I'll say sorry guys they said they heard someone scream. Oh My GOD MMMAAAGGGGGGIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! (Laughs and slams her hand down on the table for effect.)

Maggie: That's it. (Punching her in the arm.)

Frankie: Assaulting an officer of the law are we. I think I might have to take you down.

Maggie: Bring it on Mary Francis. (Laughs)

Frankie: Oh it's already brought Mary Margaret. (Laughs and gets up.)

Miranda: Mom what are mama and Aunt Frankie doing?

Bianca: I have no idea sweetheart. But I got a feeling we just added on more kid to the family. (Shaking her head as she watched Maggie and Frankie walk out the door.)

Eliza: Ok I think that just a little bit they've lost their minds.

Bianca: You and me both sweetie you and me both. (Walks outside.)

** Chapter 15**

Bianca: Maggie what are you doing it's freezing out here.

Maggie: Baby it's just a little sibling rivalry. (Laughs as she dodges Frankie's advances.)

Frankie: Come Mary Margaret stay still.

Maggie: You never could catch me. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Bianca watch out. (Points and looks in Bianca direction.)

This is catches Maggie off guard just long enough for Frankie to get the upper hand which she did.

Maggie: Ugh. (As she fell to the ground.) Oh that was a lower blow you know I could just going on if something was going to happen to her.

Frankie: (Smiles) I know.

Bianca: Maggie! (Runs to her) Are you ok sweetie?

Maggie: Yeah I'm fine the wind just got knocked out of me. (Sitting up.)

Bianca: That was a dirty trick Frankie. (Looking at her.)

Frankie: (Laughs) I do what I got to do. She all right don't have a breakdown. (Walks back in.)

Bianca: Are you sure you're ok? (Looking down at her.)

Maggie: I fine baby. But could you help me off the ground?

Bianca: Ok. (Holding out her hand.)

Maggie: I'm fine. (Pulling her in for a kiss.) See nothing a taste of my Bianca want fix. Adam brought his car right?

Bianca: Yeah I think so. Why?

Maggie: Let's get out of here. (Taking her hand and running towards the car.)

Bianca You don't have to tell me twice.

JR: What kind of welcome is this? No party? I can't believe it. (Smiles)

Jamie: What the hell do you want JR?

JR: Very simple James I want my son back. Now where is the apple of my eye?

Jamie: Why should I tell you?

JR: Cause he is my son. (Angry)

Jamie: He is out with his girlfriend and her family.

JR: He is still dating that tramp? Where?

Jamie: I don't know.

JR: Well you better find out and I'm soon. (Grabbing him by the collar.)

Frankie: Whoa leaving so soon? (Bumping into Amy on her way back in.)

Amy: Yeah I was going to call it a night.

Frankie: That's to bad I was hoping I could get a dance. (Shrugs.)

Amy: Well one dance could hurt. (Smiles)

Frankie: Great let me go over to my table for two seconds.

Amy: Ok.

Miranda: You guys do realize moms probably went home right. Aunt Frankie has been in here for at least ten minutes. Hey do you mind dropping Morgan off honey?

Adam: That's fine. (Smiles)

Francis: Hey Aunt Frankie were did moms go?

Frankie: I have no idea but you guys can go ahead I can get a ride.

Miranda: You sure?

Frankie: Yeah. (Looking back at Amy.) I'll see you guys later.

Miranda: Ok Bye. Ok lets go guys. (Getting up.)

Maggie: I love you so much.

Bianca: I love you too. (Kissing her.) But I think we need to get to our room before we start ditching our clothes. (Pulling her up stairs by her collar.) Did I mention that you getting lucky tonight?

Maggie: I think I recall you saying something like that. (Closing their bed room door.) You are so beautiful even after for kids. Your still the most beautiful women I've ever seen. (Leans in to kiss her.)

Bianca: (Pulling away from the kiss.) How did I get so lucky? (Taking her wife's shirt.)

Maggie: I'm the lucky one. (As she starts to kiss her and lays her down on the bed.)

Frankie: You ready for that dance?

Amy: Yeah. (Smiles)

Frankie: I love this song. (Taking her hand.)

_**Now it seems to me  
That you know just what to say  
Words are only words  
Can you show me something else  
Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way  
Show me how you feel  
More than ever baby**_

As the began to dance Frankie took the lead the and had Amy from behind swaying to the music.

**_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_**

It seem that Frankie was feeling very brave which wasn't unusual so she started kiss on Amy's neck which to her delight she go a slight moan out of the girl.

Frankie: So let me ask you something, are you seeing anyone?

Amy: You're very straightforward aren't you? (Tuning around to face her and puts her arms around her neck.)

Frankie: I see something I like I go for it. (Smiles)

**_Now its hard for me with my heart still on the mend  
Open up to me, like you do your girlfriends  
And you sing to me and it's harmony   
Girl, what you do to me is everything  
Make me say anything; just to get you back again  
Why can't we just try_**

Amy: So take it you like me.

Frankie: Nah. I just asked you to dance for the heck of it. (Smiles)

**_I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore_**

Frankie: So you never answer my question? Are you seeing anyone? (Moving closer to her which caused them both to moan.)

Amy: Ok first no I'm not. (Smiles) Second you are making my body feel things I haven't felt in a very long time. And we're just dancing.

**_What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise, what if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you_**

Frankie: If you think this is good just wait till we make you for the first time. (Seeing the look she was getting.) I know what you're thinking but I'm not the type to hit it an quit it. At least not anymore. I'm a bad girl but this bad girl is ready to find the love of her life.

Amy: Wow. I didn't like was possible. But you just got more attractive to me. (Smiles)

Frankie: Really?

_**I don't wanna**_ _**be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
I don't want to know the lover at my door  
Is just another heartache on my list  
I don't wanna be angry no more  
You know I could never stand for this  
So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
I don't want to be lonely anymore**_

Amy: Yeah. (Smiles)

Frankie: _Looks like the Stone charm still works. _I Well in that case would you like to go on a date with me sometime this week?

_**I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore**__**  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore**_

Amy: I'd love to. (Smiles) _Wow who knew a person could have this much charm. I know she's a twin but she's much hotter then her twin._

Frankie: (Laughs) Did you hear me? I said it was nice dancing with you. Oh would you mind giving my a ride home?

Amy: Sure you staying with Maggie and Bianca aren't you?

Frankie: Yeah. (Smiles)

Adam: Uncle Jamie I'm back.

JR: Hello son. (Smiles.)

TBC…Coming up

The Showdown

And more.


	16. You Did It!

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Amy: Wow. I didn't like was possible. But you just got more attractive to me. (Smiles)

Frankie: Really?

**I don't wanna be lonely no more  
I don't wanna have to pay for this  
****I don't want to know the lover at my door  
****Is just another heartache on my list  
****I don't wanna be angry no more  
****You know I could never stand for this  
****So when you tell me that you love me know for sure  
****I don't want to be lonely anymore**

Amy: Yeah. (Smiles)

Frankie: Looks like the Stone charm still works. Well in that case would you like to go on a date with me sometime this week?

**I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
I don't wanna be lonely anymore  
****I don't wanna be lonely anymore**

Amy: I'd love to. (Smiles) _Wow who knew a person could have this much charm. I know she's a twin but she's much hotter then her twin._

Frankie: (Laughs) Did you hear me? I said it was nice dancing with you. Oh would you mind giving my a ride home?

Amy: Sure you staying with Maggie and Bianca aren't you?

Frankie: Yeah. (Smiles)

Adam: Uncle Jamie I'm back.

JR: Hello son. (Smiles.)

**Chapter 16**

Frankie: So Ms. Lewis tell me about yourself? (Walking to her car.)

Amy: Well I'm a doctor. An OBGYN, to be exact. I'm originally from Tennessee.

Frankie: Really? (Now hearing her accent.)

Amy: Born and raised. (Glancing back over at her then back at the road.) Shouldn't we save some of this for conversation on our actual date?

Frankie: I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about then. (Winking and gives her the Stone smile.) So have any brothers or sisters?

Amy: Yeah I have three younger sisters. Britney, who is twenty-five, Riley who is 17 and Chloe who is 15. How bout you any other siblings besides Maggie?

Frankie: Not that I know of, but my life been pretty much of a soap opera as of late. (Looking at her.)

Amy: Meaning?

Frankie: Long story. Let's just say that I came back form the dead.

Amy: Huh? (Glance over at her.)

Frankie: Yeah I know confusing but all will be explained in due time. Well it looks like we're here. As I said I had a very nice time dancing with you. (Leans over to kiss her on the cheek.) Call me anytime and we'll set up that date. (Hands her a piece of paper.) I'm at you disposal. (Gets out.)

Amy: Bye. (Waves and smiles) _That woman going to be the death of me._

Frankie: (Smiles) Bye._ Oh yeah I've still got it._

Adam: What are you doing here JR?

JR: Now is that anyway to talk to your father? (Getting up from the chair.)

Adam: Considering your not my father I'd have to say yes. That's the perfect way to talk to you JR.

JR: See what you done turn my son against me.

Adam: He didn't do that. You did the day you kidnapped the woman I loved.

JR: Not that again you can't possibly be in love the daughter of some rapist. And two lesbians now can you? You've turn my son into a lesy lover. (Shakes his head.)

Adam: What the Hell are you talking about?

JR: Looks like someone wasn't told. Your little girlfriend was the product of rape. (Laughs.)

Adam: You shut the hell up and get out of here now.

JR: Not without you you're my song and you're coming home with me.

Adam: Like Hell I'm. I'm not going anywhere with you. (Yelling)

JR: What you seem to forget son of my you are only 17 so you don't have a choice.

Adam: I'll rot in hell before I go anywhere with you. (And once he said that he punched him in the jaw and stormed out of the house.)

Maggie: Do you know how much I love you? (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: I'm starting to get and idea. (Smiles and runs her hand though her hair.) You know what I was thinking.

Maggie: Oh know the world is ending. (Looking up at her.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Slaps her on the arm.)

Maggie: Ok what were you thinking? (Leaning up on her elbow.)

Bianca: Well you know how you said that you thought the boys should get a hair cut? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Yes. (Raising an eyebrow.)

Bianca: Well I think you should get one too.

Maggie: What you don't like my hair. (Shaking her head.)

Bianca: (Laughs) No I love it. Gives me something to hold on to. (Winks)

Maggie: Why Mrs. Montgomery-Stone why would you need to hold on to my hair? (Giving her that cocking grin.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Pushing her which unfortunately causes Maggie to fall off the bed.)

Maggie: Ouch. (Rubbing her side.)

Bianca: Oh honey I'm sorry. (Holding out her hand.)

Maggie: Sure you are.

Bianca: I am. Let me help you up. (Still holding out her hand out. But Maggie had other ideas as she reached for her wife hand she pulled her naked body right on top hers.)

Maggie: I'm so sorry baby. (Not trying to hide the fact that she wasn't.)

Bianca: Sure you are. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: What you don't believe me. (Fringing hurt.)

Bianca: Not for one second. (Poking her tongue out at her. Trying to get up.)

Maggie: Hey where do you think you are going? (Arms wrapped tightly around her.)

Bianca: Back to bed. It's cold down here, you seem to have forgotten we are very much naked.

Maggie: Oh I didn't forget. And the cold part I can fix. (As she reaches up and grabs the cover from the bed.) Better?

Bianca: Much. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: (Moans as she pulls away from the kiss.) So what was this mess about me cutting my hair.

Bianca: Well I thought that since we're trying to have another baby that short hair would be easier for you to handle during birth. Plus I think you are extremely sexy with short hair. (Kissing her neck.)

Maggie: If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me.

Bianca: Is it working?

Maggie: Like you wouldn't believe. (As she turn her over.)

Frankie: Hey guys you're still up?

Francis: Yeah. It's the weekend, our moms don't care as long as we don't stay up all night playing.

Jeffery: Yeah. Want to play? (Looking up at her.)

Frankie: Sure what are you playing. (Sitting down.)

Francis: WWE Smackdown versus Raw. (Handing her the controller.)

Frankie: You guy actually like this stuff.

Jeffery: Yeah it's great. You don't actually think we watch it for the guys in the tights do you?

Francis: For the ladies and only the ladies. (Smiles.) The fighting is cool too. Moms don't let us watch to much cause they know we just might be stupid enough to try the moves.

Frankie: (Laughs) I could see you guys doing that. So where are the girls.

Jeffery: Well moms you know what they are doing. (Shudders) And Eliza she up stairs in her room probably on her computer talking to Morgan.

Francis: And we have no idea what Mimo is doing.

Frankie: Mimo? (Confused.)

Jeffery: Yeah. Miranda.

Miranda: What about me? (Coming in to the den.)

Francis: Oh Aunt Frankie was trying to figure out your nickname, Mimo.

Miranda: Oh. (Plopping down.)

**Ding, Dong**

Frankie: You guys should really get a new door bell. I mean really Ding, Dong. You couldn't do any better than that.

Miranda: (Laughs) That's all mamas doing. (Getting up.)

Frankie: Figures. (Laughs.)

Miranda: Man the rain is really coming down out there. (Yelling back toward the den as she opens the door.) Adam what the hell?

Adam: Can I stay here to night? (Soaking wet.)

Miranda: Yeah sure come in. What's the matter?

Adam: My world is crumbling down around me. up

The Truth.

For all who were wonder if Miranda had ever asked how she was conceived well all that about to come to light but how will she react you just have to read the next chapters. LOL


	17. The Truth

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Miranda: What about me? (Coming into the den.)

Francis: Oh Aunt Frankie was trying to figure out your nickname, Mimo.

Miranda: Oh. (Plopping down.)

**Ding, Dong**

Frankie: You guys should really get a new door bell. I mean really Ding, Dong. You couldn't do any better than that.

Miranda: (Laughs) That's all mamas doing. (Getting up.)

Frankie: Figures. (Laughs.)

Miranda: Man the rain is really coming down out there. (Yelling back toward the den as she opens the door.) Adam what the hell?

Adam: Can I stay here to night? (Soaking wet.)

Miranda: Yeah sure come in. What's the matter?

Adam: My world is crumbling down around me.

**Chapter 17**JR: Son of A bitch. (Holding his jaw.) 

Jamie: Couldn't agree more. (Laughs.)

JR: Shut up James where did he go?

Jamie: Seriously does it look like I know where he went. Now if you don't mind get the hell out of my house.

JR: This is not over, far from it.

Jamie: Yeah, yeah heard it all before. Thank you don't come again. (Slams the door in the his face.)

Bianca: So are you going to get that hair cut.

Maggie: That's depends on have bad you want me to. (Kissing her.)

Bianca: (Pouts) You're going to make me beg?

Maggie: Yup would it be me if a didn't. (Running her hands down her side.)

Bianca: I do believe you are trying to cop a feel.

Maggie: Now I can stop, you know no sweat of my back. (Smiles)

Bianca: I can some if you like. (Winks)

Maggie: You're incorrigible you not that.

Bianca: You love it and you know it. (Kisses her.)

Miranda: What are you talking about honey?

Jeffery: Here you go. (Handing her a towel.)

Miranda: Thanks Jeff. So why is crumbling? (Handing him the towel.)

Adam: Well you know how I told you my dad was getting out?

Miranda: Yeah?

Adam: Well I got back from dropping for Morgan, he was at my house.

Miranda: I'm sorry so sweetie. Well what happen?

Adam: Well...

Flash

_Adam: What are you doing here JR?_

_JR: Now is that anyway to talk to your father? (Getting up from the chair.)_

_Adam: Considering your not my father I'd have to say yes. That's the perfect way to talk to you JR._

_JR: See what you done turn my son against me._

_Adam: He didn't do that. You did the day you kidnapped the woman I loved._

_JR: Not that again you can't possibly be in love the daughter of some rapist. And two lesbians now can you? You've turn my son into a lesy lover. (Shakes his head.)_

_Adam: What the Hell are you talking about?_

_JR: Looks like someone wasn't told. Your little girlfriend was the product of rape. (Laughs.)_

_Adam: You shut the hell up and get out of here now._

_JR: Not without you you're my song and you're coming home with me._

_Adam: Like Hell I'm. I'm not going anywhere with you. (Yelling)_

_JR: What you seem to forget son of my you are only 17 so you don't have a choice._

_Adam: I'll rot in hell before I go anywhere with you.  
_

Flash

Adam: That's when I punched him and stormed out.

Miranda just sat there she didn't say a word she couldn't believe what she just heard. Was JR right was she the product of rape? She had to find out so got up and made her way upstairs.

Bianca: So what are we going to do tomorrow?

Maggie: How bout our dinner at the Valley Inn?

Bianca: Sounds perfect? (Kissing her)

**Knock, Knock**

Maggie: Agh! Shouldn't they by sleep now?

Bianca: Sweetie it's only eleven thirty.

Maggie: Exactly. (Getting up.)

Miranda: Moms open up it's important.

Maggie: Hold on. (Grabbing both of their robes.) Here you go.

Bianca: Thanks you.

Maggie: Decent?

Bianca: Decent. (Smiles)

Miranda: Was I the product of rape? (Asks as the door is opened. Maggie just turned and looked at Bianca.)

Maggie: Umm Miranda can you go downstairs and wait for us will be down in a minute. (Shuts and locks the door before she can respond.. She then walks over to Bianca who is now sitting on the bed.) You ready for this? (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: As long as I have you I am.

Maggie: I'm not going anywhere. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Adam: Baby what happened?

Miranda: I had to know if your dad was right. (Sitting down.)

Adam: You can't trust what he says you know that. He's a lying snake in the grass.

Miranda: I think their might have been some truth to it. (Turing to face him.)

Adam: What?

Miranda: I went upstairs and I asked my moms if it was true and my mama told me to come down here and wait for them.

Maggie: Miranda? (Coming down the stairs holding her hand.)

Miranda: In here mama. (Turning up toward the stairs.)

Maggie and Bianca slowly made their way to the couch in the living room and sat down.

Miranda: Well was I?

Maggie: Miranda you just need to listen to your mother. If it to hard for her I will take over till she can start talking again. When ever you're ready baby. (Squeezing her hand and kissing her fore head.)

So it began with Bianca telling the whole story when she was raped to the abortion that didn't happen to the hiding it from Erica to the trail and the baby switch. With Maggie taking over a few times when it got to rough for Bianca. When she was ready go again she just squeezed Maggie's hand saying she was ready, and Maggie doing the same saying that she was not going anywhere.

Maggie: Miranda? (Looking at her daughter. She know that look in her eyes that was the look that said that she was going to run. She had that look plenty of times.)

Miranda So. (Not really looking at her mothers.) You were raped almost had and abortion had me told I was dead. I was kept from you for almost a year. Then you finally got me back after his grandfather took me in for a DNA test after his dad pushed you off a balcony in Florida. Then we moved to Pairs with Aunt Maggie at the time, and you adopted me. (Pointing to Maggie.)

Bianca: Yes. (Crying.)

Miranda got up and walked over to her mothers and knelt down in front of them. She looked at Maggie and then Bianca. Leaned forward and gave them the best hug they had ever received. Bianca just broke down she was so happy their daughter wasn't mad.

Miranda: Thank you. (Tears in her eyes.) Now I would guess you would think I mad like Auntie Kendall.

Bianca: That's and understatement. (Laughs and wipes away her tears.)

Miranda: I have know way of feeling what you went though. I just want to say thank to both of you. Mama for being the only one to be able to get though to mom and always being there for her. Lastly for love me enough to adopting as your own.

Maggie: No thanks needed I loved you from the first time your mother told me about you. I love you and you're mom and your brothers and sister just the same. (Seeing the look Miranda was giving her.) Ok I love you mom just a little more.

Miranda: (Smiles) I wouldn't want it any other way. And mom thank you for killing that bastard so I wouldn't have anything to do with him. I don't want his money give it to the three amigo for college or something or set up a trust for them I don't care, I don't want. (Shaking her head.) I wouldn't want to be near anyone that could hurt either one of you. Mama is the only the father I have ever needed or wanted. I hope he rots in hell for what her did you. I would have killed him myself if he was still alive. (Taking both of their hands.) I love you both so very much. I'm not going to say that this wasn't a huge shock because it was. Just know that I love you guys even more just knowing that you loved me enough to give me a chance, to have wonder mothers and three wonder siblings. I couldn't have asked for a better life. (Smiles and hugs them both.)

Maggie: (Laughs) Huh.

Bianca: What's so funny? (Looking at her wife.)

Maggie: I remember acting the same way when I found out.

Miranda: No doubt about it that I'm you daughter. (Smiles and gives them both a hug.)

TBC...Coming up

Baby Making time

and More.


	18. Watch Out!

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

This chapter is basically filler just wanted to give you something to tied you over. I you liked it.

Enjoy

Miranda: I have no way of feeling what you went though. I just want to say thank to both of you. Mama for being the only one to be able to get though to mom and always being there for her. Lastly for love me enough to adopting as your own.

Maggie: No thanks needed I loved you from the first time your mother told me about you. I love you and you're mom and your brothers and sister just the same. (Seeing the look Miranda was giving her.) Ok I love you mom just a little more.

Miranda: (Smiles) I wouldn't want it any other way. And mom thank you for killing that bastard so I wouldn't have anything to do with him. I don't want his money give it to the three amigo for college or something or set up a trust for them I don't care, I don't want. (Shaking her head.) I wouldn't want to be near anyone that could hurt either one of you. Mama is the only the father I have ever needed or wanted. I hope he rots in hell for what her did you. I would have killed him myself if he was still alive. (Taking both of their hands.) I love you both so very much. I'm not going to say that this wasn't a huge shock because it was. Just know that I love you guys even more just knowing that you loved me enough to give me a chance, to have wonder mothers and three wonderful siblings. I couldn't have asked for a better life. (Smiles and hugs them both.)

Maggie: (Laughs) Huh.

Bianca: What's so funny? (Looking at her wife.)

Maggie: I remember acting the same way when I found out.

Miranda: No doubt about it that I'm you daughter. (Smiles and gives them both a hug.)

**Chapter 18 **

The rest of the weekend went off without a glitch expect for the fact that they found out the JR was out of prison. They spent the weekend together as a family. Going to the parks and having picnics and cooks out in the back yard. It was now Monday morning Maggie had left Frankie barrow her car since she wouldn't need it today because they were going to try to make the new edition to there family. Bianca was taking off of work too so she could be with Maggie all day.

Maggie: Bianca. (Whispering.)

Bianca: Five more minutes mom. (Turning over.)

Maggie was feeling frisky this morning so she disappeared under the covers. What she heard was the exact reaction she wanted. Or so she thought waking up as she felt Maggie go under the covers she wanted to mess with her wife's head.

Bianca: (Moaning.) Yes that feels good I love the you make me feel. (Moans) Yes right there. (Pauses.) Lena.

Maggie: What the hell (Popping out from under the covers.) Lena? Way to make you wife feel secure Bianca. (Getting up to her robe on.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Yelling after her in disbelief.) Maggie! (Getting up and putting on her robe.)

Frankie: Yes I was looking for a Derrick Frye.

Officer: Hold on I'll get him. (Walking to his office.) Chief Frye someone's here for you.

Derrick: Tell them I be there in a second.

Officer: Ok. (Walking out of the office.) He'll be out in a minutes.

Frankie: Thanks. (Cell Phone rings.) Stone.

Amy: Frankie? This is (Cut off by Frankie.)

Frankie: Hey Amy how's it going. (Smiles)

Amy: Good. (Smiles) I was just umm. Just umm. _God listen to me I'm bumbling idiot. Can't believe what she is doing to me. I have a feeling I'm going to fall hard._

Frankie: (Smiles) _The Force is strong in this one._Yes? Are you calling about the that date we talked about?

Amy: Yes.

Frankie: (Laughs) How bout BJs tomorrow night.

Amy: That's sounds fantastic. (Coming out little more eager than she wanted it to.) I mean whatever that cool. (Trying to play it off.)

Frankie: (Laughs.) Ok. Say Six. How bout I meet you there?

Amy: Ok that's fine I don't get off till five.

Frankie: Sweet. I'll talk to you later.

Amy: Ok bye.

Frankie: Bye. (Smiles)

Derrick: Hey Maggie what's up?

Frankie: Oh no I'm not Maggie I'm her twin sister Frankie. (Extending her hand.)

Derrick: Oh hello. What can I do for you?

Frankie: I was hoping that maybe I could get a job.

Maggie: Bianca I'm leaving. (Heading out the door.)

Bianca: Maggie honey you can't serious be mad.

Maggie: I'm not mad it's my hormones.

Bianca: What? You're not even pregnant yet.

Maggie: I know just practicing? (Turns and Smiles.)

Bianca: Why you sneak.

Maggie: Yeah I learn form the best. (Opening the car door for her.)

Bianca: I guess you do. (Kissing her.)

Maggie: So are you ready for this?

Bianca: What pampering my wife for nine months?

Maggie: No silly. (Running to the other side of the car.) I mean some more rug rats running around the house.

Bianca: But oh course my dear.

Maggie: I just hope we don't have triplets again. Don't get me wrong I love them with all my heart. But the first few years I swear it was like they knew every button to push to make me crazy. Remember that one Halloween?

Bianca: Oh my goodness don't remind me.

Flash

_i8 years ago..._

_Maggie: Francis, Jeffery stop running do you want to go trick or treating. (Chasing after them.)_

_Eliza: Mama can you help me._

_Maggie: Sweetie I have to get your brothers dressed. (Bending down to talk to her.) Mommy she should be home any minute. Go find Miranda she'll help you. /i_

**Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

_Francis: Come lets get mama. Take this. (Handing him the whip cream.)_

_Jeffery: I hope Eliza stops her. I'll go see. (Going to check.) Oh no she's coming._

_Maggie: Boys what are you doing? Come on let's get dress._

_Francis: Got a catch us mama. (Laughs)_

_Bianca: Maggie you guys ready to go? (Coming in the house.)_

_Maggie: As soon as the boys get dressed. Little help were in the kitchen._

_Bianca: Got ya. Back ups on the way. (Going to the kitchen.) You go that way I'll go this way._

_What the girl didn't know is their sons had set up a trap for them._

_Jeffery: Looks like we're trapped now Francis. (Smiles)_

_Francis: Yeah oh no what are were going to do. (Putting his hands on his face for effect.) Run._

_Just like in a movie both Maggie and Bianca went flying in the air. Slipping on the whipped cream their sons had put on the floor. Both of them going down with a thud._

_Maggie: Owe. That hurt. (Rubbing her butt.)_

_Bianca: (Laughs.) Owe they all have Frankie in them._

_Three Amigos: Mommies watch out for the whipped cream. (Laughs and runs away.)_

_Maggie: No doubt about that. (Getting up and helping Bianca up to.)_

Flash

Bianca: (Laughs) I don't think we bought wiped cream for years after that.

Maggie: I know even though I wanted to. (Winks)

Amy: So girls are you ready. (Coming it the room.)

Maggie: Yes.

Amy: I just want to remind you that you might get pregnant on the first go round.

Bianca: We know.

Amy: When it implants you'll begin to have pregnancy symptoms.

Maggie: Ok. (Smiles and take Bianca's hand.)

JR: So their no way I can get him back?

Lawyer: I'm sorry sir, their is nothing I can do.

JR: Damn it. Well I guess it's time to make someone life a living hell.

Derrick: Ok Frankie as soon as I get your file from your chief I'll give you call. But between you and me you're already hired.

Frankie: Thanks. (Shaking his hand.)

Derrick: Tell Maggie and Bianca I said hello.

Frankie: Will do have a nice day. (Leaves)

TBC……Coming up

Anniversary Party.


	19. I'm Late

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Amy: When it implants you'll begin to have pregnancy symptoms.

Maggie: Ok. (Smiles and take Bianca's hand.)

JR: So their no way I can get him back?

Lawyer: I'm sorry sir, their is nothing I can do.

JR: Damn it. Well I guess it's time to make someone life a living hell.

Derrick: Ok Frankie as soon as I get your file from your chief I'll give you call. But between you and me you're already hired.

Frankie: Thanks. (Shaking his hand.)

Derrick: Tell Maggie and Bianca I said hello.

Frankie: Will do have a nice day. (Leaves)

**Chapter 19**

Maggie and Bianca lay in bed it was about three weeks after the procedure it was now all about the waiting game now. Maggie decided to get up and make breakfast for the family since the kids were one break. After breakfast everyone went their separate ways. The girls going to Kendall's and the boys to the den to play video games. Frankie and Amy had been dating and Derrick had happily gave her job on the force so was she slowly looking for an apartment for herself. Maggie was downstairs in the kitchen when she began to think.

Maggie:_ What's the days date?_ (Going to her scheduler.) Oh god. Bianca! (Yelling upstairs.)

Bianca: Yeah sweetheart. (Coming downstairs.)

Maggie: I'm late.

Bianca: Honey you're not going to work today. (Putting her hair in a pony tail.)

Maggie: No. (Shaking her head.) I'm late. (Moving her hands up and down.)

Bianca: Yeah and you're not going to work. (Pauses) You're late. (Getting now.) Oh you're late.

Maggie: Yes. (Nodding her head and laughs.) Baby keep up here. (Smiles)

Bianca: Ok I'll go Call Dr. Lewis.

Maggie: OK. (Smiles) And people think I'm the blond in this marriage.

Kendall: Ok it's all set up.

Miranda: The Valley Inn at seven.

Eliza: How are we getting then there again?

Miranda: Grandma and Grandpa asked them to dinner, So they will think it's a regular dinner for four.

Eliza: And when they show up we'll all be there.

Miranda: Exactly. (Smiles) So did you talk to the pilot?

Kendall: Yes they'll be heading to Pairs then a limo will pick them up and take then to your house so they can pack. Then they will head over to Italy after that. We have the hotel and everything paid for all they have to do is relax.

Eliza: This is so great I can't wait to see their faces. Oh do you have the camera Mandy?

Miranda: Yes it's all set up. They wont know what hit them. (Smiles)

Derrick: So what time do I have to be there?

Frankie: I'd say six is a good time.

Officer: Detective Stone their is a phone call.

Frankie: Ok thanks. I'll see you tonight. (Walks to the phone.) Stone.

Amy: Hey Frankie. (Smiles)

Frankie: Hey I was just thinking about you. (Smiles)

Amy: Frankie you got the girl you can tone the flirting down.

Frankie: Never that's just what I do. That's how I got the girl. (Smiles) So what's up.

Amy: Just making sure we were still on for tonight.

Frankie: Ditch the most beautiful woman I've even seen. IShe shoots./i I don't think so, what time do you get off.

Amy: About five thirty.

Frankie: I'll pick you up at your place. I can't wait to see your sexy self. IShe scores/I

Amy: Frankie! (Blushing.) Your to much.

Frankie: You like and you know it. (Smiles.)

Amy: Sure I did. Well I gotta go I'll see you tonight.

Frankie: Ok bye. (Smiles)

Amy: Bye. (Smiles and hangs up)

Frankie: (Licks her finger and puts in in her arm.) Sssss. I'm on fire. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Greenlee thanks so much for watching the boys on such short notice.

Greenlee: It's no problem I love spending time with my nephews. You guys take your time. I think I might take them over to my place for a little while.

Maggie: Ok just call when your gonna bring them back.

Jeffery: Auntie Greenlee. (Running to her.)

Francis: Were is Uncle Ryan?

Greenlee: At work.

Francis: Oh. Bye moms. Love you.

Bianca: You love you too guys. (Walking out the door.)

Greenlee: Guys you have you suits ready?

Jeffery: Yeah all set.

Greenlee: Great go upstairs and get them and we'll go.

Kendall: You made sure to tell the boys right?

Miranda: Yup. They've been told.

Kendall: I just got a call from Greenlee and she's taken them with her it seems that your moms had to go out.

Miranda: Ok Eliza let's get dress and then will go get Morgan and Adam.

JR: Are you sure? The Valley Inn huh? Like they say if you want something done do it yourself.

Amy: Maggie, Bianca how are you doing this afternoon?

Maggie: Good just a little nervous. (Taking Bianca's hand.)

Amy: Yeah Bianca called and told me you're late. We'll just have to see if it's because you're pregnant. (Smiles)

Miranda: Ok it's four We better get on the road. We'll see you there.

Kendall: OK you kids did good. (Kissing them on the top of their heads.)

Miranda: Did you call Morgan?

Eliza: Yeah she said she'll be waiting for us when we get there just honk.

Miranda: Ok. Got your present?

Eliza: Yup.

Miranda: Let's go kido.

Amy: Well Ladies. (Smiles) It looks like your going have a baby. Congratulation. (Smiles)

Bianca: Thank you. Honey we're going to have a baby. (Smiles)

Maggie: I know baby this is go great. (Smiles)

Bianca: I can't wait to tell mom. Let's go home and get ready. (Taking her hand and walking out of the room.)

Maggie: I know it's soon but have you thought of any names yet?

Bianca: Well I was thinking. (Pauses)

Maggie: Leo. (Opening the door.)

Bianca: Yeah. (Getting in.) You know in a few months I'm going to be doing that for you.

Maggie: Yeah, but until then, I'll be doing it for you. (Gives her a kiss before she runs to the drivers side.) So what if it's a girl? (Getting in.)

Bianca: That's a tough one. Well I you're not going to like this. But…

Maggie: No. You've got to be kidding me.

Bianca: Yes. (Smiles)

Maggie: Margaret. (Shakes head.) That's a horrible name.

Bianca: No it's not I love your name honey. (Takes her hand.) Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone Jr.

Maggie: Ugh! You've lost you're mind you know that. (Glancing at her.)

Bianca: Oh come it well be cute to have another little Margaret around. (Laughs)

Maggie: Hey! (Parking the car.)

Bianca: Oh come on Mary Margaret. (Getting out.) At least we Know she'll probably be taller than you. (Laughs.)

Maggie: You are so lucky I love you so much. I gonna give you much trouble during this pregnancy.

Bianca: I wouldn't expect anything less. Now let's get ready.

Miranda: Ok is everything ready?

Eliza: Yup we just have to wait on them. The guest are pretty much here.

Miranda: Are the boys here?

Eliza: Yeah I'll go get them.

Adam: Baby clam down they'll love it.

Miranda: I know.

Adam: Just breathe.

Jeffery: You wanted to see use Mandy?

Miranda: Yeah. Ok guys we have another surprise for moms we're sending them on their second honeymoon.

Eliza: Yeah and when we tell them we're going to say it's from all of us.

Francis: Cool.

JR: Their is not going to be a happy ending to this Party. Not I have anything to say about it.

TBC...Coming up

The Anniversary Party II


	20. Happy Anniversary

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Eliza: Yeah I'll go get them.

Adam: Baby clam down they'll love it.

Miranda: I know.

Adam: Just breathe.

Jeffery: You wanted to see use Mandy?

Miranda: Yeah. Ok guys we have another surprise for moms we're sending them on their second honeymoon.

Eliza: Yeah and when we tell them we're going to say it's from all of us.

Francis: Cool.

JR: Their is not going to be a happy ending to this Party. Not I have anything to say about it.

**Chapter 20**

The Party was set they were just waiting for the guests of honor. Miranda decided to make one last quick check and then call Erica to find of their eta.

Miranda: Grandma how far away are and if they are with you just say ok.

Erica: Ok. No I'm eating with my daughter and her wife in about five minutes.

Miranda: Ok great. We're ready in here so work your magic.

Erica: Excellent. Bye.

Bianca: Who was that.

Erica: Oh one of the suppliers they want me to them in really quick you don't mind do you?

Maggie: That's fine. (Following Erica and Jack with Bianca hand in hers.)

_**Dinning room Area...**_

Miranda: Shhh... Here they come.

**Surprise** (As they door open.)

All: Happy Anniversary!

Maggie: Wow someone put an anniversary party together for your mom.

Bianca: Maggie look! (Pointing to a Banner.)

Maggie: Happy Anniversary Bianca and Maggie. (Thinking.) OH!

Bianca: (Laughs) I love your blonde moments honey. (Kisses her.)

After the shock wore off it was time for some dancing. Which was provide by Reggie but couldn't be played to loud cause of Lily. Then they opened some present.

**What an amazing time  
What a familyow did the years go by?  
Now it's only me  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock**

**(La la la la la)/b**

Jeffery: Wanna dance mama?

Maggie: I would love to. Ha, ha I got asked to dance. (Winks at Bianca)

Francis: What to dance mom? (Holds out his hand.)

Bianca: Why thank Francis. (Curtsies and take his hand.)

**Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversations,  
****Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
****What if they say that you're a climber?  
****Naturally i'm worried if i do it alone  
****Who really cares cuz it's your life  
****You never know, it could be great  
****Take a chance cuz you might grow  
****Oh... oh ohhh  
**

Bianca: Ha so did I. (Pokes her tongue out at her.)

Maggie: So. (Smiles) What I'm wondering is how did you guys pull this off with out telling us.

Jeffery: That's the thing we didn't know until last night.

**What you waiting  
What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?  
Tick tock**  
**Tick tock****  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
**

Bianca: Then who pulled this off then?

Miranda: That would be us. (Giving her the Stone grin.)

Eliza: Yup. And Auntie Kendall. (Same grin.)

**Take a chance you stupid Hoe  
Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
****You know it all by heart  
****Why are you standing in one place?  
****Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
****Your moment will run out  
****Cuz of your sex chromosome  
****I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
****Life is short, you're capable**

(uh huh)**Oh... oh ohhh**

LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
**YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
****YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
****AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK**

Maggie: That's why you where over there so much.

Miranda: Yeah remember that night Adam came over.

Bianca: Your were planning this.

Miranda: Yeah sorry I had to lie to you.

**What you waiting  
What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?**

Maggie: That's ok. Well it's not ok but you know what I mean. 

Miranda: Yeah. (Smiles)

Frankie: Hey guys happy anniversary guys.

Maggie and Bianca: Thanks.

Frankie: Don't open my present till later. (Winks)

Maggie: Do I even want to know?

**I can't wait to go  
Back and do Japan  
****Get me lots of brand new fans  
****Osaka, Tokyo  
****You Harajuku girls  
****Damn, you've got some wicked style...**

**GO!**

**LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
****YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
****AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK**

Frankie: That depends. (Laughs) Anyway I'm gonna go here and talk to Derrick I'll see you to later. (Walks away.)

Miranda: So moms we have one more present for you.

Maggie: Ok lay it on us.

Eliza: Well sending you guys on a second honeymoon.

Bianca: That's great you guys. (Smiles)

**What you waiting  
What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting  
****What you waiting for?  
**  
Maggie: So do we get to know where you're sending us? 

Miranda: Nope I'll we're going to tell you is that no need to pack because you're stopping at our house in Paris.

Eliza: And then you'll be taken the rest our the way from there. Hotel and everything paid for too.

**What you waiting for?  
What you waiting for?  
****Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
****Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
****What you waiting for?  
****What you waiting for?  
****Take a chance, you stupid hoe  
****Take a chance, you stupid hoe**

Maggie: Cheek them out could we have better kids?

Bianca: I don't think so. (Smiles)

Maggie: Group hug. (They all hug.) Thank you so much guys.

Miranda: No problem as much as you guys do for us it's no big. (Smiles) I'm going to go say hi to Adam. Love you guys. (Walks away.)

Adam: Hey baby. (Gives her a kiss.)

JR:iNow's my chance./i Hey their son. (Smiles) Oh is this little Miranda (Holding a gun to her back.)

Adam: What the hell get a way from her.

JR: Ah, Ah, Ah. I don't think so. (Laughs)

Adam: Let her go. I'll what ever you want. (In a calm voice.)

JR: Damn right you'll do whatever I want. (Yelling)

Derrick: It looks like we've got a situation, Frankie.

Frankie: Son of a bitch that's my niece.

Bianca: Miranda! (Yelling with Maggie holding her back.)

TBC...Coming up

The party goes on.

Sony By Gwen Stefani


	21. Not Cocky If It's True

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: I don't think so. (Smiles)

Maggie: Group hug. (They all hug.) Thank you so much guys.

Miranda: No problem as much as you guys do for us it's no big. (Smiles) I'm going to go say hi to Adam. Love you guys. (Walks away.)

Adam: Hey baby. (Gives her a kiss.)

JR: Now's my chance. Hey their son. (Smiles) Oh is this little Miranda (Holding a gun to her back.)

Adam: What the hell get a way from her.

JR: Ah, Ah, Ah. I don't think so. (Laughs)

Adam: Let her go. I'll what ever you want. (In a calm voice.)

JR: Damn right you'll do whatever I want. (Yelling)

Derrick: It looks like we've got a situation, Frankie.

Frankie: Son of a bitch that's my niece.

Bianca: Miranda! (Yelling with Maggie holding her back.)

**Chapter 21**

Frankie: I just can't just sit here.

Derrick: I know let me call for back up.

Frankie: (Looking at him) Do you honestly think that he is going to let you do that. I have to do something.

Derrick: It's to risky.

Frankie: With all do respect sir. But I can take this asshole down.

Derrick: I realize that but. (Cut off by Frankie.)

Frankie: You got my file right?

Derrick: Yeah but.

Frankie: Then you know that I was in the CIA for two and a half years. I can handle this just distract them. (Walks away before he can answer.)

Adam: Ok what do you want just don't hurt her.

JR: Silly boy You don't get to make demands.

Bianca: Our baby. (Holing on to Maggie)

Maggie: I know sweetie she'll be all right.

Bianca: How do you know? (Crying.)

Maggie: I just do baby.

Eliza: Moms what's happening to Miranda?

Maggie: We don't know sweetie but she'll be all right. (Pulling her into a hug too).

Frankie was good at what she did I mean really good. All of her co-workers envied her no one could hold a candle to her, from her background in Marital Arts to her marks man ship. She was the best you could get every police force wanted her after the found out she had quit. She quit the CIA because she wanted to work with the people help the people. After she felt Derrick she began to look for angle so that the could sneak up from behind him. She had found it and was waiting for the perfect time.

Derrick: JR what to you really plan to accomplish.

JR: Derrick stay of this Derrick. (Pointing the gun at him. Which is when Frankie made her move. Taking one of her gold plated guns form it's hostler on her back she placed it to his temple.)

Frankie: Listen you son of a bitch you've got three second to let go of my niece. (Whispering his ear.)

JR: What if I don't?

Frankie: Then your brains will be splattered on that wall over there. Trust me before you decide to pull that trigger you'll already be dead. (Still whispering.) And the way that I look and it your three seconds are up. Now let her go. (He lets her go.) Good boy now drop the gun. Derrick get everyone out of here.

Derrick: Come one folks lets go. (Leading everyone out.)

JR: That wasn't very bright sending your back up out of here. (Smiles)

Frankie: You can't that fking dumb can you? You have no idea what I'm capable of.

JR: Well I can least see who's taking me down before I willing go?

Frankie: Sure why not I can have my cake and eat it to. (Laughs.)

Miranda: What is Auntie Frankie doing mama?

Maggie: I don't know? Derrick what the hell is my sister doing?

Derrick: I don't know? I don't know how much she has told you, but Frankie was in the CIA for almost three years.

Maggie :So she decide to take him on by herself. Get in their and help her.

Derrick: Maggie she is just as stubborn as you are she's not gonna like that.

Maggie: I don't care she's need's help.

Derrick: I'm sorry Maggie. (Walks away.)

Maggie: Derrick? Ugh! Son of a bitch.

Bianca: Maggie calm down. The baby.

Maggie: Ok. (Takes a deep breath.)

Miranda: Baby? Did you say baby? (Smiling.)

Bianca: (Nods and shakes her heads.) Yup I said baby.

Miranda: Oh my God moms this is awesome. (Jumping up and down and hugs them.)

Maggie: I think she approves. (Smiles)

Miranda: Of course I would. Why wouldn't I? More little brothers and or sisters to spoil. And share my wisdom with. I'm wise beyond my years you know. (Laughs) I mean since you said that mama couldn't teach it anymore (Puts on the pout.)

Maggie: (Laughs.) Yeah I've been banned from teaching that.

Bianca: No more pouting Stone. (Smiles) And what makes you think we're having more than one?

Maggie: Yeah were did you get that idea?

Miranda: Come on moms without even trying you got the three amigos, on the first try. (Laughs.) I bet you'll have twins this time. A boy a and a girl.

Eliza: What about a boy and a girl?

Maggie: Your sister seems to think that were going to have twins.

Eliza: We're having a baby?

Maggie: Yup. (Smiles)

Eliza: Yay! (Jumping up and down.) I get to be a big sister. Woo Whoo. (Starts to dance around.)

Bianca: I think she approves too. (Smiles)

Maggie: Yeah now all we have to do is tell the boys.

JR: Maggie? What the hell are you doing here? (Now pointing the gun at her.)

Frankie: Wrong sister. Didn't I tell you to put the gun down?

JR: Are guns really necessary? At least give me a shot to get arrested with some pride.

Frankie: You lost that right the minute you Fked with my family!

JR: Aww come on honest mistake. (Laughs) I'm sure we can for give and forget.

Frankie: I guess it will be an honest mistake when I shove my foot up your ass.

JR: Give me a chance. (Drops his gun.) Look I dropped my gun. (Smiles)

Frankie: Ok. I'll play your little game. (Drops her gun.)_ This asshole thinks he can take me._

JR: Oh Goodie a fair fight. (Smiles) _This bitch is going down._

Frankie: Enough talking show me what you got BIAOTCH! (Taking a karate stance.)

JR: Oh so we have a wanna be Jackie Chan. (Laughs)

Frankie: More like Bruce Lee. And I'll show your ass wanna be. Go ahead take a shot cause it's the only one you'll get.

JR: Someone's a little cocky.

Frankie: Not cocky, I know better then that. Enough talk take you hit.

JR: If you're sure I don't want to have to hurt you. (Takes a swing and hits her.)

Frankie: (Spits the blood out of her mouth.) You hit like a girl. (Laughs)

JR: I'll show you who hits like a girl. (And lungs at her.)

Frankie: (She sidesteps him and kicks him into the wall behind them. Which cause the wall to have a huge dent.) This is pretty fun. (Laughs) I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. You finished?

JR: Not even close. (Charges her again.)

Frankie: I'll even stay put this time. (As she delivers a standing drop kick to his chest.)

JR: AGH!. That's it? (Forced back into the wall making a bigger dent.)

Frankie: Aww, you're giving up all ready?

JR: NO. (Grabs a chair and hit her in the back.)

Frankie: AHH! (Hits the ground.) Playing dirty are we? I'm impressed no one usually gets a hit on me.

JR: Well I'm not just no one. (Steps on her neck after he picks up the gun.)

Frankie: Now who's cocky? _This son of a bitch is already dead and her doesn't even know it._ (Slowly reaching for her other gun.)

JR: It's not cocky if it's true. (Smiles) I know you couldn't handle this in more then one way.

Frankie: Sorry to disappoint you but you're not my type. (Smiles)

JR: To bad you were a good romp in the sack. (Smiles and points the gun at her head.)

Frankie: Newsflash JR we didn't have sex dumb ass.

JR: Guess well never know. Now say goodbye Frankie.

Frankie: Goodbye Frankie. (Smiles)

**Bang** **Bang**

TBC…..Coming up

What happened?


	22. Bon Voyage

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

JR: Well I'm not just no one. (Steps on her neck after he picks up the gun.)

Frankie: Now who's cocky? iThis son of a bitch is already dead and her doesn't even know it./i (Slowly reaching for her other gun.)

JR: It's not cocky if it's true. (Smiles) I know you couldn't handle this in more then one way.

Frankie: Sorry to disappoint you but you're not my type. (Smiles)

JR: To bad you were a good romp in the sack. (Smiles and points the gun at her head.)

Frankie: Newsflash JR we didn't have sex dumb ass.

JR: Guess well never know. Now say goodbye Frankie.

Frankie: Goodbye Frankie. (Smiles)

**Bang Bang**

**Chapter 22**

Maggie: Frankie! (Runs into the other run.)

Frankie: (Laughs) I guess he was right it's not cocky if it's true. (Placing both of her guns back into their hostlers.)

Maggie: Frankie are you all right?

Frankie: Peachy besides this flesh wound here. Which hurts like a mother.

Derrick: What happened Stone?

Frankie: Basically I was kicking his ass.

Bianca: Frankie!

Frankie: Sorry butt and he got the upper hand.

Flash

_Frankie: Now who's cocky? This son of a bitch is already dead and her doesn't even know it. (Slowly reaching for her other gun.)_

_JR: It's not cocky if it's true. (Smiles) I know you couldn't handle this in more then one way._

_Frankie: Sorry to disappoint you but you're not my type. (Smiles)_

_JR: To bad you were a good romp in the sack. (Smiles and points the gun at her head.)_

_Frankie: Newsflash JR we didn't have sex dumb ass._

_JR: Guess well never know. Now say goodbye Frankie._

_Frankie: Goodbye Frankie. (Smiles)_

_Frankie moved her free hand to move his foot off her neck and used the other one to garb her gun just as JR was pulling the trigger. His shot missed but her didn't hitting him dead smack in the middle of his forehead._

_Frankie: Son of a bitch. (Grabbing her arm.) I guess it's true what they as the hand is quicker than the eye.  
_

Flash

Frankie: That's when you came busting in.

Derrick: I'll have to check the hotel tapes but I'm sure you're in the clear. Well done Stone.

Frankie: Thanks. Uh. (being hugged by Miranda.) What's that for kiddo?

Miranda: You saved my life. (Smiles)

Frankie: No thanks needed your family and no body messes with the Stones right Mags? (Punches her in the arm.)

Maggie: Yeah and it's Montgomery-Stone. (Rubbing her arm.)

Frankie: You're such a baby Maggie. (Laughs.) Come on give me you best shot.

Bianca: Ah none of that we have a baby to keep safe. (Smiles)

Frankie: Another one? Man you guys Fu (Mouth covered by Amy's hand.) Right sorry. How bout we get this party re-started?

Eliza: Actually it's time for moms to go.

Miranda: Yeah go on the limo is waiting. And no I'm not coming this time. (Smiles) Me and Auntie Kendall and Auntie Frankie will take care of the triplets. Come on group hug. (She's calls the triplets over and they all hug.)

Bianca Guys we love you.

Jeffery: We love you to moms. (waving)

Maggie: Frankie be good don't let them get into trouble. (Being dragged out by Bianca.)

Morgan: Man your Aunt is like a real life Sydney Bristow.

Eliza: I know. (Taking her hand.) This feels good. (Smiles)

Morgan: I know. Do you think you Aunt will let me spend the night? (Raising her eyebrows.)

Eliza: I don't know let me go ask her ok.

Morgan: Ok. Hey aren't you forgetting something?

Eliza: Never. (Smiles and leans into kiss her.)

Morgan: Very nice I can't never get tired of kissing you. You're a really good kisser.

Eliza: Really.

Morgan: Oh yeah I can think of a million and one things I could do with those lips of your. (Smiles)

Eliza: (Swallows hard.) Be right back. (Running over to Frankie.)

Maggie: What's wrong baby? (Looking down at Bianca who was sitting in between her leg.)

Bianca: Nothing. (Holding back her tear.)

Maggie: Don't nothing me. You do realize how well I know you right?

Bianca: (Smiles though her tears.) Inside out.

Maggie: And upside down. (Kissing the top of her head.) Now tell me what's wrong.

Bianca: I was just thinking we could've lost Miranda today.

Maggie: Oh sweetie we didn't she's safe and sound. Hopefully not being corrupted by Frankie.

Bianca: (Chuckles) I know it's just.

Maggie: It's all right. Frankie saved her. Here want to call her. (Reaching over to grab the car phone.) Here it will make you feel better. (Hands her the phone.)

Miranda: Hello?

Bianca: Hi sweetie. (Smiles)

Miranda: Mom what's wrong? Are you crying did something happen you, or mama? Tell me and I'll come and get you. What is it?

Bianca: Honey, Honey we're fine. I just wanted talk to you. We almost lost you today.

Miranda: I know mom. But Auntie Frankie save me. Now more worrying about me. Have fun on your honeymoon. Tell mama I love her and don't do anything I would do. (Hangs up before Bianca can react.)

Bianca: Ugh! She hung up on me and told me not to do anything that see wonder do. What actually has our daughter been going with that boyfriend of hers?

Maggie: I don't know but I'm not worried about that right now. (Starting to kiss her neck.)

Bianca: (Moans) Oh really Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Damn straight. No pun intended of course.

Bianca: Always ruining the moment.

Maggie: Moment ruined who's says? (Running her hands on the inside of her shirt.)

Bianca: Oh I keep forgetting. remember Portia?

Maggie: Now moment is ruined. (Pulling her hands out of shirt.)

Bianca: (Laughs) Oh my poor baby. I'll fix that when we get on the plane. (Winks)

Maggie: Promises, Promises. (Pouting) And their is nothing funny about me not liking that ugly portrait.

Bianca: Well ugly do you think it is know? (Handing her the Pollard.)

Maggie: Holly Mother of GOD. (Looking from the picture to her wife.)

Bianca: I take you like it. (Laughs)

Maggie: I've never loved that ugly painting more. (Still looking at the picture.)

Bianca: So can we keep her?

Maggie: Huh? OH HELL YEAH! (Still looking at the picture of Portia and Bianca laying naked on top of it.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie you're the best. (Hugging her.) Hey!

Maggie: Huh? (Looking up.)

Bianca: You got the real thing sitting in your lap.

Maggie: What the hell is wrong with me? (Throws the picture and carries Bianca over the seat and lays on top of her.) You know I'm keep that picture right?

Bianca: Oh shut up Stone. (Pulls her into a heated kiss.)

Frankie: Whoa where's the fire kiddo?

Eliza: Oh sorry about that. (Catching her breath.) I just wanted to ask you something?

Frankie: Ok shoot.

Eliza: Can Morgan spend the night tonight.

Frankie: Sure. But no funny stuff or you're sleeping on the couch.

Eliza: Me?

Frankie: Yeah she's your guest.

Eliza: Ok. Oh Auntie Frankie can I talk to you?

Frankie: Sure bout what?

Eliza: (Swallows hard.) Women.

TBC…..Coming up

BAM land is Paris.

Eliza and Frankie's talk.

The new girl.


	23. The New Girl

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Frankie: Ok shoot.

Eliza: Can Morgan spend the night tonight.

Frankie: Sure. But no funny stuff or you're sleeping on the couch.

Eliza: Me?

Frankie: Yeah she's your guest.

Eliza: Ok. Oh Auntie Frankie can I talk to you?

Frankie: Sure bout what?

Eliza: (Swallows hard.) Women

**Chapter 23**

Girl: Excuse me can you tell me were I can find Fusion cosmetics? 

Jeffery: You're in luck my aunts own it. (Smiles)

Girl: Really?

Jeffery: Yeah, their in here actually. If you want to meet them.

Girl: Oh no my mom wanted to find it.

Jeffery: Your in to aren't you?

Girl: Yeah. How did you know?

Jeffery: Me and my family have live here all my life. I'm Jeffery Montgomery-Stone. (Extending his hand.) And you would be?

Girl: Oh were are my manners I'm Theresa Campbell. Me and my mom just moved here from Boston.

Jeffery: It's nice to meet you. (Smiles)

Theresa: You too. (Smiles) Your parents wouldn't happen to be the Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone.

Jeffery: Yup that would be them. Fan of theirs?

Theresa: Yeah. (Smiles)

Jeffery: I'll have to introduce you sometime. Even though moms have never get use to having other people besides my brother and sisters looking up to them. So what did your mom need with my Aunts company?

Theresa: Oh my mom was looking for a job and she heard they were looking for new hires.

Jeffery: Well we're kinda in the middle of my moms anniversary party but the already left but let me go talk to my aunt I'll be right back. (Flashing her the Stone grin.)

Theresa: Ok. (Smiles) _Could he be more gorgeous_

Driver: Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. I'll be back two hours to take you to you next destination.

Maggie: Thank you and it's Bianca and Maggie. OK. (Smiles and get out of the car.)

Bianca: I wonder where we are going?

Maggie: I don't know but do you rally think you can pack it two hours? (Laughs.)

Bianca: Hey. I don't take that long to pack. (Hitting her on the arm.)

Maggie: Baby you would pack up the whole house if you could. (Walking in the house behind her.) Plus I have better things do with my two hours. (Wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.)

Bianca: Oh. You do huh? (Leaning into her in brace.)

Maggie: Yes it involves you me and that bed.

Bianca: I like the way think. I think I need some suga right about now. (Turing to face her) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Kissed her again.) I'll race yeah. (Runs upstairs.)

Bianca: Huh? What? (Eyes still closed.) Why you little. (Runs up after her.)

Frankie: What about them?

Eliza: Well you seem to well. Um... They just seem to fall for you and you not even say a word to them.

Frankie: (Laughs) Oh that. Well that's that Stone charm. You have it too. I've seen how Morgan looks at you. She's got it bad for you. (Pushing her on the shoulder.) It just ooze out of you. Only thing that I can say is that you have to be cool it comes naturally. See Amy over there.

Eliza: Yeah.

Frankie: She's hooked. But so am I. And not many women can keep Frankie Stone attention for long. (Laughs) She special that's for sure. (Smiles and wave to her.)

Eliza: Ok so what you saying is just be myself and the charm will just flow?

Frankie: You got it kiddo. (Smiles) Now if you'll excuse me I'll going go say hi to my girl. (Gets up.)

Maggie fell on top of Bianca out of breath and sweating.

Bianca: Oh my God honey. (Trying to catch her breath.) You just get better and better. (Kissing her on the lips.)

Maggie: Me? You the sex Goddess over here. That tongue of your does things that I didn't even know was possible. (Working her way down her chest.) You know the twin really keep me wanting more.

Bianca: The twins? (Looking down aft her.)

Maggie: Yeah. Their perfect. I just love them. (Starting to kiss her right breast while massaging the other.)

Bianca: So my breast are twins now? (Moans)

Maggie: Identical. (Winks up at her and makes her up to kiss her.) I'm going to go take a shower you get packed. We've go forty-five minutes till we have to go.

Theresa: That was fast. (Smiles)

Francis: I'm sorry do I know you?

Theresa: Yeah remember we meet a few minutes ago.

Francis: Oh you met must've my brother Jeffery. I'm Francis.

Theresa: Oh I'm sorry he didn't mention he had a twin.

Francis: Triplets actually, I'm part of a set.

Theresa: So their are three of you?

Francis: Well yes and no.

Theresa: Ok I'm confused what do you mean yes and no?

Francis: Well there are three of us but we also have a sister that was born at the same she actually older.

Theresa: Ok. Now I get it.

Francis: Yeah our older sister calls us the three amigos.

Theresa: So you guys are that close?

Francis: Yup the closest. Well it was nice meeting you. Ummm… I'm sorry I did catch your name.

Theresa: That's because I didn't give it. (Smiles)

Francis: Well I'm Francis Montgomery-Stone. And you are?

Theresa: Theresa Campbell. (Smiles)

Francis: It was nice meeting you Theresa Campbell (Grabbing her hand and kisses it.) I'll see you around. (Winks and walks away.)

Theresa: Oh boy. I am in so much trouble.

Maggie: Are you done packing yet? And what's with the fashion show?

Bianca: This seems like Déjà vu to me.

Maggie: Huh?

Bianca: Remember when it was my the night before my first day at Enchantment?

Maggie: And we went on that swim.

Bianca: Yeah and you said that you looked like my mother. (Wraps her arms around her.)

Maggie: Yeah from tatas to boom-boom.

Bianca: What did that mean exactly?

Maggie: Well form the twins to this nice ass of yours. (Smiles)

Bianca: So let me get this straight you were checking out my mother and me back then?

Maggie: You oh yeah. Your mother Hell No! Besides not my type at all. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: And what's your type. (Moaning.)

Maggie: Very tall, and very sexy. (Smiles) And believe me baby your mom has nothing on you.

Bianca: That's very good to know. (Leans down and kiss her passionately on the lips.)

Jeffery: So my Aunt gave me her card to give to you and told me to tell you to tell your mom to call her in the morning and they will set up appointment.

Theresa: Thank you so much.

Jeffery: No problem. So are you going to PV middle school?

Theresa: Yeah. (Smiles)

Jeffery: So maybe I'll see you around. (Leans in and kisses her on the cheek.) Bye. (Walks away.)

Theresa: Oh yeah I'm in trouble. (Sighs and walks out.)

TBC...Coming up.

Honeymoon continues.

and more.


	24. Smitten

I see you guys like the twins as much as Maggie. Yes she does love them. :

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: And what's your type. (Moaning.)

Maggie: Very tall, and very sexy. (Smiles) And believe me baby your mom has nothing on you.

Bianca: That's very good to know. (Leans down and kiss her passionately on the lips.)

Jeffery: So my Aunt gave me her card to give to you and told me to tell you to tell your mom to call her in the morning and they will set up appointment.

Theresa: Thank you so much.

Jeffery: No problem. So are you going to PV middle school?

Theresa: Yeah. (Smiles)

Jeffery: So maybe I'll see you around. (Leans in and kisses her on the cheek.) Bye. (Walks away.)

Theresa: Oh yeah I'm in trouble. (Sighs and walks out.)

**Chapter 24**

Maggie woke up first in the grand hotel that their children had checked out for them. It was wonderful she was on her second honeymoon with her beautiful wife. Bianca was tightly wrapped in her arms, she gave her squeeze and then and moved her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

Bianca: (Smiles) Morning. (Stretching)

Maggie: Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?

Bianca: Heavenly. (Smiles and turn in her arms.) You?

Maggie: That's good to know. Like a baby. (Leans into kiss her.) I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. Feel like breakfast?

Maggie: I got a whole another type of breakfast in mind. (Rising her eyebrows.) Breakfast of champions you and the twins.

Bianca: Twins you know for the life of me I can't figure out why you call them that. (Looking down at her breast.)

Maggie: I've always called them that I just never said it out loud before. (Puts her hand on her waist.)

Bianca: Oh really? When did this start? (Playing with Maggie's fingers on her waist.)

Maggie: Ummm... (Getting shy, turning her head)

Bianca: Mary Margaret. How are you going to get shy on me. We've done things that I can't when think about with out blushing. (Starting to blush.)

Maggie: I guess you're right. Well I umm started calling them that (Barely audible.) when you were pregnant.

Bianca: When what?

Maggie: When you were pregnant. (Moving her hand down to her thigh.)

Bianca: Really? (Now playing in Maggie's hair.)

Maggie: I mean yeah they we're huge and I mean they still are.

Bianca: (Laughs) Maggie.

Maggie: What so funny?

Bianca: Oh just the fact that you're the one pregnant now.

Maggie: (Thinking) Oh.

Bianca: Exactly. (Smiles and tugs and her t-shirt) That's mean your puppies will be getting bigger.

Maggie: Puppies?

Bianca: Yeah, you can have a name for mine but, I can't have a nickname for your golden globes. (Laughs and pulls her t-shirt of off her.) Think again Stone. Now what was it you said about breakfast?

Teacher: Good afternoon class hope you had a good weekend.

**Knock,Knock**

Teacher: Come on in.

Jeffery:_ Theresa?_

Teacher: Hello young lady you must be new. (Smiles.)

Theresa: Yeah. (Hands him her schedule.)

Teacher: Class I would like you'll to welcome Theresa Campbell to the class. She's joining us from Boston. Why don't you take that empty seat next to Mr. Montgomery-Stone, will you raise your hand so she will know where to sit.

Theresa: Hey umm.. Jeffery right?

Jeffery: How did you know? Most people think I'm my brother. (Frowns)

Theresa: Well your face is softer then your brothers.

Jeffery: Oh you mean I put off gay vibes. Man. (Shakes his head.)

Theresa: Not at all. (Putting his hand on his shoulder.)

Jeffery: (Smiles) Thanks. So can I take a look at your schedule?

Theresa: Yeah. Let me get is out. (Finds it and hands it to him.)

Jeffery: Sweet! (Louder then he expected.)

Teacher: Mr. Montgomery-Stone is there something you would like to share with the class.

Jeffery: No. Sorry.

Theresa: (Chuckles) What's so sweet?

Jeffery: (Blushes) Umm…We have all the same classes expect for gym.

Theresa: Great. (Smiles) You could give me the grand true.

Jeffery: Yeah. We have lunch next. You can be met my sister and her girlfriend.

Theresa: Cool.

Jeffery: You have gym with my brother.

Theresa: Maybe you could give me the tour of Pine Valley too.

Jeffery: I'd love to. (Thinking) Crap!

Theresa: What?

Jeffery: I have football after school.

Theresa: I'll stay and wait I have nothing better to do. (Smiles)

Jeffery: Cool. (Smiles)

Simone: May I help you?

Girl: Yes I was I'm here for a job interview with Kendall Hart-West.

Simone: And you would be?

Girl: Oh, My name is Katherine Campbell. She should be expecting me.

Simone: Well Katherine.

Katherine: Please call me Kay.

Simone: Well Kay, I'll tell her you're here.

Kay: Thank you.

Maggie: So Mrs. Montgomery-Stone what to you want to do first in this beautiful city of Florence Italy. (Coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her.)

Bianca: Well we have already done that. (Smiles)

Maggie: (Shakes her head.) Well what do you want to second?

Bianca: How bout we go do some site seeing. And find a cafe so we can eat dinner. And then we can come back and do the first thing again, and again, again and, again. (Nibbling on her ear.) And again.

Maggie: If you don't stop we'll never get out of here. Now go get the shower before I change my mind. (Pushes her toward the bathroom.)

Bianca: Don't you want to join me?

Maggie: I just go out.

Bianca: Please. (Pouting)

Maggie: (Biting her bottom lip.) Oh hell I guess you can never be to clean .(Drops her towel and chases her into the bathroom.)

Kendall: Katherine. (Smiles and extend her hand.)

Kay: Please call me Kay. (Shakes her hand.)

Kendall: Well Kay. This is just a formality, from what you said on the phone and what I got from your previous employer you are more then qualified. So how does Monday sound?

Kay: It sounds great. Thank you, I won't let you down.

Kendall: If you have any clue as to who I am you wont. I'll see you Monday.

Frankie: Stone.

Tom: Yes we have been informed that wanted criminal was spotted in your neck of the woods.

Frankie: For what?

Tom: Murder.

Frankie: Damn. What' s the name.

Tom: Campbell. Katherine. Wanted for the murder of her husband..

Frankie: Man. (Running her hand through her hair.) I'll tell the chief.

Tom: Keep us updated. (Hangs up.)

**This Love Ring Tone.**

Frankie: Hey. (Smiles)

Amy: Hey yourself. Not your usual answer.

Frankie: Well your special you get a special ring tone.

Amy: Ever the charmer Mary Francis. (Smiles)

Frankie: You're so gonna get is when I see you tonight.

Amy: That's what I planned on. (Smiles)

Frankie: Oh look who is coming out of there shell. (Smiles)

Amy: That's all because of you.

Jeffery: Hey Eliza, Morgan. (Smiles)

Eliza: Hey. Who's your friend. (Smiles)

Jeffery: (Blushes.) Theresa Campbell, this is my sister Stephanie. But everyone calls her by her middle name, Eliza.

Eliza: How ya doing.

Jeffery: And this is her girlfriend Morgan Santos.

Morgan: Pleasure, if I'm not mistaken I think your little brother is smitten with miss Campbell.

Eliza: Morgan. (Slapping her girlfriend on the leg.)

Morgan: What? He is as bright as a fire engine.

Theresa: Way to salt his game Morgan. (Smiles and elbows him.) So I thought you were triplets? (Sits down.)

Eliza: We are I'm, older by two minutes.

Francis: Hey sis, hey Jeffery.

Eliza: Hey Francis.

Jeffery: Hey bro. (Mumbles) This should be fun.

Francis: Who's the girl?

Theresa: Theresa. We met yesterday. _Strike one_

Francis: Right. (Smiles)

TBC...Coming Up

Dinner time.

Katherine's past.

Football and more.


	25. Talk To Me

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Eliza: How ya doing.

Jeffery: And this is her girlfriend Morgan Santos.

Morgan: Pleasure, if I'm not mistaken I think your little brother is smitten with miss Campbell.

Eliza: Morgan. (Slapping her girlfriend on the leg.)

Morgan: What? He is as bright as a fire engine.

Theresa: Way to salt his game Morgan. (Smiles and elbows him.) So I thought you were triplets? (Sits down.)

Eliza: We are I'm, older by two minutes.

Francis: Hey sis, hey Jeffery.

Eliza: Hey Francis.

Jeffery: Hey bro. (Mumbles) This should be fun.

Francis: Who's the girl?

Theresa: Theresa. We met yesterday. Strike one

Francis: Right. (Smiles)

**Chapter 25**

Francis: So. Don't tell me I know it. (Snapping his fingers.)

Theresa: Theresa. _Strike two._

Francis: Theresa, right I knew that you got anyone plans after school?

Theresa: Yeah (Cut off by a girl)

Girl: Hi Francis. (Smiles and waves.)

Francis: Hey, How you doing? (Getting up)

Eliza: That's was rude.

Theresa: No kidding. _Strike three you're out_

Morgan: And her wonders why I never liked him that way.

Eliza: So what are you doing after school?

Theresa: Well your brother is going to show me around this town of yours.

Eliza: That's cool if you feel you have a lack female friends just give me a holler. And we can hang out.

Theresa: Thanks that's really nice. (Smiles)

Morgan: I know she wont admit it but she thinks you're hot. See look at her blushing.

Eliza: Morgan! (Blushing)

Morgan: Don't worry though Jeffery your girl is safe.

Jeffery: She not my girl. (Looking at her then blushing when he feels Theresa eyes on her.)

Eliza: Stop teasing Morgan.

Morgan: Ok I give. You have practice tonight don't you.

Eliza: Yeah. Meet you by the locker room doors.

Morgan: Ok. (Kissed her as she stands up.) Love you.

Eliza: Love you too.

Theresa: Wow, I love how you guys are so open with your relationship.

Eliza: Well. Most If not all of the town knows our moms.

Jeffery: And Grandma, and Aunts, and Grandpa.

Eliza: Basically, they know if their kids hurt us. Our Grandma, and Aunts can make their life a living hell.

Jeffery: So don't cross us basically own the town.

Theresa: Good tip.

Eliza: You have nothing to worry about.

Flash

_Jim: Come Kay get up._

_Kay: You Son of a bitch. (Coughing up blood.)_

_Jim: That would be you. (Kicks her in the stomach.)_

_Theresa: Mom! (Running to her side.) How could you hit her dad what did she do to you._

_Jim: Shut up. (Hit her.) Just like your mother always giving me mouth. I'll make sure your never back talk me again. (Grabbing her by the arm and loosing his belt buckle.)_

_Kay: Let go of her. (Gasping for air.)_

_Jim: Shut the hell up. I'm going to give it to her just like you like it up the ass._

_Kay: (Reaching for the gun her the hallway drawer.) I said let her go. (Standing up pointing the gun at him while standing up holding her side.)_

_Jim: And I said shut the hell up!._

**_Bang_**

Flash

Kay: Ahh! (Heavy breathing.) Damn it. I gotta get some air.

Bianca: Isn't this beautiful Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah. (Not even looking at the scenery.)

Bianca: The view not me the view. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: That's nice too. (Smiles) I still can't get over it.

Bianca: Over what?

Maggie: That my life could go from horrible to amazing. I have a gorgeous wife, beautiful kids with one on the way. I just doesn't feel real sometime.

Bianca: It's real honey, and you deserve happiness. (Stops and looks her in the eyes.) I love you and the kids love their mama all most as much as I do. Now stop talking like this Stone you deserve every bit of happiness you have and more. (Smiles and gently kiss her on the lips.) Got it.

Maggie: Got it. (Smiles)

Bianca: Good. Now lets eat.

Maggie: I love the bossy you it makes me want to take you right here and right now.

Bianca: To bad you'll have to wait.

Maggie: You know their is room service. (Pouting.)

Bianca: Ugh! Maggie! (Whining)

Maggie: Now if you whine and I pout who wins?

Bianca: Me.

Maggie: Who says you win?

Bianca: Maggie I want to eat out. Please. (Pouting and Whining.)

Maggie: Damn it. (Shaking her head.) You're a sly one Montgomery. Fine you win.

Bianca: Yay!. (Kisses her.) Your the best honey.

Maggie: Damn right I'm the best.

Kay: Can I get a scotch on the rocks?

Bartender: Sure thing.

Mark: Rough day? (Coming to the bar.)

Kay: Something like that.

Mark: Mark Brody. Your new to town aren't you.

Kay: How can you tell?

Mark: Small town. So I didn't catch your name?

Kay: Kay Campbell.

Mark: So Kay you wanna tell me what's going on? I promise complete confidentiality. I'm a Lawyer.

Kay: I don't know.

Mark: Here let me buy you a drink and we can move over to table.

Kay: (Heavy sigh) OK.

Mark: See that didn't hurt. I promise I won't bite. (Smiles)

Theresa: Wow this place is beautiful.

Jeffery: I know my moms bring us here for panics over there. This is their special place, anytime that get in a fight or just need to think they come here.

Theresa: That's so sweet.

Jeffery: Yeah they even got married here too.

Theresa: Wow that must have been beautiful.

Jeffery: (Sitting down on the dock.) My sister Miranda was the only on alive to see it. But from what she tells us it was. So do you mind if I ask why you guessed moved to Pine Valley.

Theresa: I don't really know. One day my mom was like we're moving.

Jeffery: Well. (Looking at his feet in the water.) Whatever reason you did I'm glad. (Smiles)

Theresa: Jeffery?

Jeffery: Yeah?

Theresa: Was Morgan right? Do you like me?

Jeffery: Well um.. (Voice cracking) _What a great time for my voice to crack. I hate puberty_ Ummm...

Theresa: It's ok. (Turing his head to face her.) I like you too. (Places a soft kiss on his lips.)

Now come on I've got to get home (Getting up.) Jeffery come on. (Turning her head and blushes.) _I can't believe I just did that._

Jeffery: (Touching his lips and getting up.) Ok._ She kissed me._

TBC……Coming up.

Do I know you?

And more.


	26. Think About It

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Theresa: Wow that must have been beautiful.

Jeffery: (Sitting down on the dock.) My sister Miranda was the only on alive to see it. But from what she tells us it was. So do you mind if I ask why you guessed moved to Pine Valley.

Theresa: I don't really know. One day my mom was like we're moving.

Jeffery: Well. (Looking at his feet in the water.) Whatever reason you did I'm glad. (Smiles)

Theresa: Jeffery?

Jeffery: Yeah?

Theresa: Was Morgan right? Do you like me?

Jeffery: Well um.. (Voice cracking) _What a great time for my voice to crack. I hate puberty_. Ummm...

Theresa: It's ok. (Turing his head to face her.) I like you too. (Places a soft kiss on his lips.)

Now come on I've got to get home (Getting up.) Jeffery come on. (Turning her head and blushes.) _I can't believe I just did that._

Jeffery: (Touching his lips and getting up.) Ok. _She kissed me._

**Chapter 26**

Kay: So that's my story. So you gonna to turn me in to the cops now.

Mark: I don't turn my clients in. I only tell then do what they feel is best. In my opinion it was clearly self defense.

Kay: I'm not you client I didn't even give you a retainer. I don't even have money for one.

Mark: I'll tell you what buy me a drink and that's your retainer.

Kay: I don't know. (Unsure)

Mark: I'll ways help a pretty lady in need. (Smiles) Let me ask you this did you fear for your life?

Kay: Yes.

Mark: What about your daughter's life?

Kay: Yes he was about to rape her and I didn't know what he was capable of.

Mark: Well Kay Campbell meet your Attorney. (Extends his hand.)

Jeffery: So how long are you staying at the Valley Inn.

Theresa: I don't know for a while I guess until my mom makes enough to get us a little house. Why?

Jeffery: Well I. I thought that you might want to not eat hotel food. And I. We (voice cracking.) have this cookout every Sunday and I was wondering if you, (Voice cracking again) I mean you and your mom would like to come. You know if you're not doing anything. (Feet becoming very interesting.) I mean you could meet my sister and my moms you know if you wanted to you don't have to. Ok I'm gonna shut up now.

Theresa: Oh Jeffery. (Smiles)_ Aww he's so cute._ I'll ask my mom and I'll let you know tomorrow.

Jeffery: Great! (Voice cracking.) Damn it! (Shaking his head.)

Theresa: (Giggles) So I'll see you tomorrow in school.

Jeffery: Ok. Umm can I umm... (Cut off by Theresa placing a soft kiss on his lips.)

Theresa: Was that wanted to do? (Smiles as she pulls away.)

Jeffery: Umm.. Yeah. (Smiles) Well I better go. Bye. (Smiles)

Theresa: Bye. (Sigh of contentment.)

Bianca: Now aren't you glad I made us stay out. (Walking hand in hand with her.)

Maggie: Yes I am. (Opening the room door.)

Bianca: But I didn't know you could speak Italian fluently. When did you pick that up?

Maggie: Oh a couple of years ago. I figured you know French so why not learn another language myself. I just never had a chance to use it until then I mean all the people here speak broken English so that not a problem.

Bianca: Yeah I have to say it was very much of a turn on. Took all my will power not to jump your bones.

Maggie: (Laughs) First don't ever say jump you bones again you sound like a college frat boy. And second you like me speaking Italian huh?

Bianca: Very much so. (Pulling her into a kiss)

Maggie: I'll keep that in mid. (Pulling away.)

Bianca: I'm going to call and check on the kids. (Putting her purse down.)

Maggie: Ok I'm going go use the bathroom.

Bianca: Ok. (Picking up the phone.)

Frankie: Hello?

Bianca: Hey Frankie how's everything?

Frankie: Hey Bianca La. (Laughs) Everything's fine. How's the honeymoon going?

Bianca: Great! (Smiling at Maggie as she come out of the bathroom.)

Maggie: How's home?

Bianca: Good. So how are the kids? (Winking at Maggie knowing that was her next question.)

Frankie: Actually it's just me and Butterscotch right now. Miranda out picking everyone up. But we're doing great don't worry I won't poison then with my evil ways. To much. (Smiles)

Bianca: She said that Miranda is out picking every one up. I hope not Frankie. (Laughs) Well tell the kids to call us when they get home, no matter the time.

Frankie: Will do. Bye.

Bianca: Bye. (Hangs up)

Maggie: So how are the kids? (Wrapping her arms around her from behind.)

Bianca: Not home. (Leaning in to the embrace.) So what do you say to a movie and some sacks and cuddling in bed?

Maggie: I say I like the way you think. I'll handle that while you take some me time. (Using air quotes.) I saw this little boutique and I saw something that would be perfect for you. (Pulling her to the bathroom and starting the bath.) I don't want to hear it take a nice hot bubble bath and I will be back before you know it. (Kiss her and whispers something to her in Italian and runs out before she can respond.)

Miranda: What was that?

Jeffery: What was what?

Miranda: That girl. (Smiles)

Eliza: That kiss.

Jeffery: You know Theresa. Morgan was right I do like her and (Blushing) And she likes me. (Voice cracking)

Francis Would you look at that first it was my sister now it's you. I guess I need to work on my charm.

Miranda: Ha. Can you believe it. So you got yourself a girlfriend huh?

Jeffery: I guess so. (Smiles) Her mom is going to be working for Auntie Kendall and Greenlee at Fusion.

Eliza: That's great.

Jeffery: I know I can't wait to tell moms. (Frowns)

Miranda: What's wrong kiddo. (Looking in the rear view mirror at him.)

Jeffery: Nothing I just missed them.

Miranda: I know we all do buddy. But they miss us just as much. This will be the longest time they have been away from all of us. But I bet they have called.

Eliza: Me too. I wonder what silly thing mama is doing she is all ways doing something.

Francis: (Laughs) Yeah.

Maggie: I'm back. (Coming into the bathroom)

Bianca: Hey. (Smiles)

Maggie: Enjoying the bath?

Bianca: Yes it's heavenly. You should join me.

Maggie: Don't mind if I do. (Kick off her shoes and jumps in fully clothed.)

Bianca: Maggie! What are you doing?

Maggie: Joining you. (Smiles)

Bianca: But you still have your clothes on.

Maggie: Clothes are just a minor problem. (Leans in to kiss her.) Your right this bath is heavenly. (Cocks her head and give her that Stone grin.)

Bianca: Oh Maggie what am I going to do with you? (Shakes her head and pulls her into a kiss.)

Kay: Thank you so much for your help I'll think about what you said.

Mark: Great. That's all I ask. Give me call. (Walks away.)

Kay: Theresa? (Walking in the room.)

Theresa: In here mom.

Kay: How was school?

Theresa: Great. (Smiles)

Kay: What?

Theresa: I think I have a boyfriend.

Kay: Really? What's his name?

Theresa: Jeffery.

Kay: Jeffery?

Theresa: Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles)

Kay: The Montgomery-Stones? The ones you're a huge fans of?

Theresa: I know can you believe it? I meet his brother and one of his sisters. And if his moms are anything like him I think I might fall in love then too.

Kay: Love really? Already?

Theresa: I think so. He's like the perfect boy, sweet, kind sensitive. And to mention very hot. He plays football and is totally not and arrogant jock like his brother.

Kay: That's sounds wonder full honey. I going to head to bed now. (Kisses her on top of the head.)

Theresa: Oh mom before I forget he kinda asked us over to a cookout they are having on Sunday so I can meet his other sister and his mom. Can we go please?

Kay: Sure why not.

Theresa: Oh Thank you, thank you. (Jumping up and down.)

Kay: You're welcome I'll see you in the morning. (Walking to her room.)

Theresa: (Sighs as she falls back on the couch.) I'm glad we moved her too.

Frankie: Thanks I getting it now. Alright I'll see you tomorrow at the station. (Looks at the picture.) So this is what you look like Mrs. Katherine Campbell.

Eliza: Auntie Frankie you here?

Frankie: Yeah I'm just down in your mamas office using the fax. (Coming up the stairs)

Jeffery: Did moms call?

Frankie: As a matter of fact they did. And they said call when you get home. (Smiles)

Jeffery: Miranda you were right. (Smiles)

Miranda: Of course I was. (Smile and is already dialing their mothers room on the speaker phone.) When am I ever wrong. (Laughs when she sees the looks she is getting.) Ok, ok. I been wrong a few times. But that only because (Stops when she hears her mama say hello.)

Maggie: Hello?

All: Mama! (Then they all start sharing the separate stories with her.)

Maggie: Whoa, Whoa one at time. (Laughs)

Bianca: That the kids?

Maggie: Yeah. (Smiles and puts them on speaker phone, and sits down in the chair next to the phone.) Hey guys mom is her now.

All: Mom! (And the same thing they did with Maggie.)

Bianca: Ok here is what I got out of all of that. Miss girlfriend out tonight.

Maggie: I don't know about you but that made perfect scene. (Being sarcastic.)

Bianca: I think what your mama is trying to say is one at a time so Miranda how bout you go first. (Sitting down on her human chair of Maggie.)

Miranda: All I was saying is that I spent most tonight out picking up the three amigos. You think I can get some kinda of paycheck?

Maggie: How bout our love, and thanks instead. (Wrapping her arms around Bianca waist.)

Miranda: Just what the doctor recommended huh?

Maggie: Damn straight? (Laughs) Jeffery you turn.

Jeffery: Oh I just wanted to tell you I have a girlfriend.

Bianca: That's great buddy. (Places her hands on top of Maggie's)

Maggie: Who the girl who stole my boys heart? What's her name?

Jeffery: (Blushing) Um her name is Theresa (Voice cracking.) Theresa Campbell. (Smiles)

Maggie: Sounds like she is special your voice doesn't just crack for anyone. (Laughs.)

Frankie: Nah! (Whispering to herself.) IShe couldn't be this woman's daughter. Could she/I

Jeffery: Mama! (Whining.)

Maggie: I'm just kidding buddy. (Looking at Bianca) You taught him that didn't you?

Bianca: Maybe. (Pokes her tongue out at her.) Anything else?

Jeffery: Oh I invited her and her mom over to our cookout Sunday I hope you don't mind.

Bianca: Not at all sweetheart. (Smiles) You know how mama needs to make some friends. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Anyway. Francis? Any news?

Francis: Oh just that the girl Jeffery likes I liked her too.

Bianca: Oh I'm so sorry sweetie.

Francis: No worries. I had three girls ask me out today. So no big.

Maggie: Looks like that charm is working overtime.

Bianca: Yeah. But he better not hurt any of them. (More to Maggie then the kids.)

Maggie: So last but not least. Stephy. What did you have to say?

Eliza: Oh just that I miss you.

Bianca: Aww. We miss you to honey.

Eliza: We all miss you.

All: Yeah.

Maggie: Will be home sooner the you can spell out Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Francis: Supercali what? (Confused.)

Maggie: Exactly. (Smile)

Bianca: Ok time for bed all of you. Yes that's means you to Miranda. Goodnight and we love you all.

All: We love you too. Bye. (Hangs up.)

TBC…Coming up

BAM Returns

Frankie is still wondering

And you won't believe this.

PS: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is one of my favorite Marry Poppins songs and Maggie jumping in to the tub is me trying to mimic one of my favorite Leo and Greenlee scenes, with a BAM twist of course.


	27. Doesn't Add Up

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Francis: No worries. I had three girls ask me out today. So no big.

Maggie: Looks like that charm is working overtime.

Bianca: Yeah. But he better not hurt any of them. (More to Maggie then the kids.)

Maggie: So last but not least. Stephy. What did you have to say?

Eliza: Oh just that I miss you.

Bianca: Aww. We miss you to honey.

Eliza: We all miss you.

All: Yeah.

Maggie: Will be home sooner the you can spell out Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Francis: Supercali what? (Confused.)

Maggie: Exactly. (Smile)

Bianca: Ok time for bed all of you. Yes that's means you to Miranda. Goodnight and we love you all.

All: We love you too. Bye. (Hangs up.)

**Chapter 27 **

It been a week since the girls had left and they were on their way home. The kids had kept them update in the going on at home. Maggie was about a mouth pregnant, she wasn't showing yet but she had they cravings even worse then Bianca can you imagine that. The were making their final decent to Pine Valley and they couldn't wait to see their kids again.

Bianca: Maggie I feel so bad pulling them out of school.

Maggie: Come on they'll be so excited. One that we're home and two they get to spend a whole day out of school.

Bianca: I guess you're right. But do we really have to do it like this.

Maggie: Yeah this is going to be so much fun.

Teacher: Jeffery.

Jeffery: Yeah.

Teacher: It seems you have to leave. Gather your things.

Jeffery: Ok.

Teacher: Stephanie and Francis.

Eliza: Yeah.

Teacher: Would you please gather your thing is seems you a have a family emergency.

Francis: Oh my God what could it be?

Teacher: I don't know it just say to go to the office.

PA: Would Miranda Montgomery-Stone report to the principals office.

Adam: What did you do?

Miranda: I didn't do anything. (Getting up)

Francis: Guys what's going on?

Jeffery: I don't know they called me out to.

Kendall: Hey let's go. (Walking up to them.)

Eliza: Auntie Kendall what's going on has something happened to moms?

Kendall: No, No they're fine. Now come on. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Miranda.

Miranda: Auntie Frankie. What's going on?

Frankie: Always asking questions. Come let's go. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Why are you so nervous?

Bianca: I'm not nervous. (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: Bianca Christine Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: Alright I'm just a tiny bit.

Maggie: Don't be they're our kids they love us. They love our picnics here.

Eliza: Why are we here I thought we had a family emergency. (Talking to Kendall not seeing Bianca and Maggie sitting there.)

Maggie: You do so to speak. (Smiles)

Eliza: Moms! (Smiles and runs to hug them with the boys following suite.)

Maggie: (Laughs as she falls to the ground with Bianca right next to her.) You think they missed us?

Miranda: What's going why are we here?

Frankie: Why don't you see for yourself. (Pointing to her family.)

Miranda: Moms?

Maggie: Yeah we're in here somewhere.

Miranda: Oh my goodness I can't believe that you're here I thought you weren't going to be home until tonight. (Helping them up.)

Bianca: We changed the flight plans.

Maggie: Yeah we missed you guys to much. Plus we didn't want to miss our weekly cookout.

Francis: So you're the ones that pulled us out of school?

Bianca: Yup we sure didn't

Maggie: Can you believe it I got you mom to loosen up. (Wraps her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: Hey I'm lose.

Maggie: In other places. (Whispering in her ear.) So guys ready for Montgomery-Stone family fun day?

Jeffery: Yeah what are we going to do?

Maggie: Well first we're going to eat our picnic.

Bianca: Then we're going to go for a swim in the lake.

Miranda: Mom aren't you afraid of the lake?

Bianca: Not anymore.

Maggie: Uh huh. (Smiles) Then we're going to play a game of Frisbee.

Bianca: And finally it ends with our cookout.

Frankie: Hey guys I got to get back to the station, I'll see you tonight.

Maggie: Hey wait up. Thanks for bring them.

Frankie: No problem Kendall helped too. (Smiles) I'll see you tonight.

Maggie: Don't for get to bring your girl.

Frankie: I'd be crazy if I did. (Smiles and walks away.)

Kendall: I better get going to this ones going to pop any second now. I'm supposed to be in bed right now Roberts going to kill me if he finds out. I'll see you tonight.

Bianca: Thanks Kendall. (Waves)

Maggie: So who's ready for fun. (Clapping her hands.)

Frankie: Hey did you get that info on him for me?

Todd: Yeah, you owe me now Frankie.

Frankie: Hey come on Todd you owe me and you know it.

Todd: Yeah, yeah. So what the deal with is guy. It's say he's dead.

Frankie: I know but something just doesn't add up. They say he was killed by his wife. Why wouldn't she try to hide out change her identity.

Todd: That is wired.

Frankie: I have to do my job but I have gut feeling if I arrest her I'll be putting her and her daughter though hell for nothing. But hey thanks for the info.

Todd: No problem Frankie you always had my back, while you were here in the agency.

Frankie: (Laughs) Ok anytime you need a polices escort in Pine Valley let me know.

Todd: I'll take you up on that Stone. I'll talk to you later.

Frankie: Alright. Thanks again. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: Kids, Maggie? Where are you this is not funny. Maggie. (Whining) You know how I hate the lake.

Maggie: (Whispers) Ah man I can't do it now.

Francis: You can't but we can.

Eliza: Count me out too.

Miranda: Me too.

Maggie: Boys?

Jeffery: Let's go. (Going on the water and swimming toward their mom)

Bianca: Maggie?

Maggie: Right here baby. (Sits down on the dock.)

Bianca: Were you going to scare me?

Maggie: Yeah we were.

Bianca: Maggie! (Whining)

Maggie: Oh don't Maggie me I didn't so there. (Leaning down to kiss her.) I love you. (Pulling away.)

Bianca: I love you too. Where the kids?

Miranda: Looking for us? (Sitting down next to Maggie.)

Bianca: I seem to recall you have two brothers.

Jeffery and Francis: AHHHHHH!

Bianca: AHHH! (Screams)

Jeffery and Francis: (Laughs) You should have seen your face mom.

Bianca: Boys!

Maggie: Jeffery and Francis how could you do that how could you scare your mother like that? (Holding back her laughter.)

Bianca: Maggie you knew about this. (Getting out.)

Maggie: No. (Still trying to hold in laughter.) I promise. (Fingers crossed be behind her back.)

Bianca: Ok look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't know about this.

Maggie: I…(Looking in her eyes and starts to laugh) I'm sorry honey. I was going to do it then I heard you call my name and I didn't have the heart. (Wrapping her arms around her waist.) Forgive me. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: You're so lucky you're pregnant I would be so mad at you if you weren't. (Turning in her arms)

Maggie: No you wouldn't all I would have to do is this. (Pouting and pulls her into a kiss.) And BAM.

Bianca: Huh?

Maggie: Works like a charm. Come on let's get ready for the cookout. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Come on kids. up

The cookout

Decisions.


	28. The Cookout Part I

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Jeffery and Francis: AHHHHHH!

Bianca: AHHH! (Screams)

Jeffery and Francis: (Laughs) You should have seen your face mom.

Bianca: Boys!

Maggie: Jeffery and Francis how could you do that how could you scare your mother like that? (Holding back her laughter.)

Bianca: Maggie you knew about this. (Getting out.)

Maggie: No. (Still trying to hold in laughter.) I promise. (Fingers crossed be behind her back.)

Bianca: Ok look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't know about this.

Maggie: I…(Looking in her eyes and starts to laugh) I'm sorry honey. I was going to do it then I heard you call my name and I didn't have the heart. (Wrapping her arms around her waist.) Forgive me. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: You're so lucky you're pregnant I would be so mad at you if you weren't. (Turning in her arms)

Maggie: No you wouldn't all I would have to do is this. (Pouting and pulls her into a kiss.) And BAM.

Bianca: Huh?

Maggie: Works like a charm. Come on let's get ready for the cookout. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Come on kids.

**Chapter 28**

Bianca: Maggie honey are you gonna start the grill?

Maggie: Yeah just let me go upstairs and change. (Putting the picnic basket down.)

Bianca: Ok. (Smiles)

Jeffery: Mom can we go swimming?

Bianca: Yeah go ahead.

Miranda: So mom how was the honeymoon?

Bianca: It was wonderful sweetheart, thank you so much. (Hugging her.)

Miranda: How did mama like it?

Maggie: How did I like what? (Coming downstairs.)

Miranda: (Smiles at the apron that her mama was wearing.) Oh the honeymoon.

Maggie: Oh it was much better without a five year old brat around. (Laughs)

Miranda: Hey! (Fringing hurt) I was not a brat.

Maggie: I'm just playing munchkin. I loved the first one and i love the second one.

Miranda: I'm glad. Love the apron by the way.

Maggie: (Smiles.) Thanks.

Miranda: But I'll leave it to mom to do.

Maggie: She does that with or with or without the apron. Watch. (Taking off the apron.) Bianca my dear.

Bianca: Yeah? (Coming out of the kitchen only to have Maggie to pull her into a kiss.) Ok what was that for? (Touching her lips.) Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Maggie: Oh no reason. (Smiles and put back on the apron. Which says kiss the cook.)

Bianca: (Reading the apron.) Don't mind if I do. (Smiles and kiss her.)

Maggie: (Smiles and pulls away.) See.

Miranda: Whatever mama. (Laughs.) As much as I'd love to stand here and watch my parents make out. You wouldn't be offend if I passed and join my siblings in the pool would you?

Maggie: Oh go right ahead I want to make out with your mother some more. (Winks at her.)

Miranda: Mama don't say make out. (Shakes her head and walks out to the back.)

Bianca: What was that about? (Still wrapped up in Maggie arms.)

Maggie: Oh I told her that you kiss me with or without this apron on.

Bianca: And you would be right. (Kissing her.)

**Ding, Dong**

Bianca: I better get that and you better start that grill if we want the food ready on time. (Hitting her on the ass as she walks away.)

Maggie: Yes Ma'ma twelve years and you're still trying to cop a feel.

Bianca: That's ass is mine forever.

Maggie: Don't hear me complaining. (Walking out the deck door.)

Bianca: Hey Morgan. (Smiles) She's in the back.

Morgan: Thanks ummm...

Bianca: Bianca. (Smiles) It's alright.

Morgan: I'm sorry I got to get use to it.

Theresa: Mom it's ok I talked to Jeffery and he said that they didn't care.

Kay: Are you sure?

Theresa: Yes. He told me that they said the more the merrier. They practically in invite the whole town. Granted most of them are some kind of family, but it's fine.

Kay: Ok. (Sighs)

Frankie: Derrick something just doesn't feel right. (Getting up from her desk.)

Derrick: Frankie your job is not based some feelings.

Frankie: I know that. But I was the best in the Agency because I went off my feelings. Let me talk to her and see what I can get from her. If I don't like what she is saying then I'll arrest her myself right then and there.

Derrick: Alright but if this blow up it's on your hand.

Frankie: I wouldn't expect anything less. Well I better get going gotta pick up Amy before I head over to Maggie and Bianca's. (Walks away.)

Bianca: Hey Adam come on in everyone's in the back.

Adam: Thanks. (Heading to the back.)

Bianca: Maggie? (Going to the kitchen.)

Maggie: Yeah baby? (Coming to the kitchen.)

Bianca: Is the grill ready?

Maggie: Just about. (Wrapping her arms around her from behind.)

Bianca: (Sighs and leans back into the her wife's embrace.) I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Squeezes her.) I love our little moments. (Kisses her neck.)

Bianca: (Moans and put her hands on top of hers.) Me too it's like time stands still.

Maggie: No one else in the world here but you and me.

**Ding, Dong**

Bianca: And then we're thrown back into the real world. (Laughs) I'd better get that.

Maggie: Wait! (Pulls her into a kiss.) Just a few more seconds in our world. (Smiles and pulls away.)

Bianca: I love you Stone. (Smiles)

Maggie: And I love you Montgomery. (Grabbing the food and walks back outside.)

**Ding, Dong**

Bianca: Coming. (Walking to the door and opening it.) Hello. (Smiles) You must be the Campbell's.

Kay: Yes, I'm Katherine and this is my daughter Theresa.

Bianca: (Smiles) So you're Theresa. Jeffery has talked non stop about you. It's nice to finally have a face for the name. I'm his mom Bi (Cut off by Theresa.)

Theresa: Bianca Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: (Smiles) Yes that would be me.

Theresa: (Blushing) Sorry I'm just a huge fan.

Bianca: That's quite alright. I'm sorry come on in everyone's it the back.

Kay: Thanks. Oh this is Mark.

Bianca: Brody. Yes we've met. Let me take you out back so I can introduce to my wife. (Leading to the back door.) Maggie sweetie can you come here for a second.?

Maggie: Yeah let me just flip these and I'll be right over. (Flips then and then walks over to them.) What's up? (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Bianca: Maggie this is Katherine Campbell.

Kay: Oh please call me Kay.

Bianca: Ok. And Theresa.

Maggie: Oh. Theresa huh? (Smiles) So you're the girl that has captured our little boys' heart. (Shaking her hand.) Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm (Interrupted by Theresa.)

Theresa: Maggie Montgomery-Stone. I've been following you're whole career. From the heart transplant to separating the adjoined twins.

Bianca: (Smiles.) Fan of hers too?

Theresa: Very much so. I think you're such a great doctor. I want to be just like you one day.

Maggie: I think she a keeper. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I think you'd better stop be for her head blows up. (Laughs.)

Jeffery: Moms! (Getting out of the pool.)

Maggie: Uh oh. (Laughs.) Looks like we're in trouble mom. (Shrugs. up

Cookout goes one.


	29. The Cookout Part II

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: Ok. And Theresa.

Maggie: Oh. Theresa huh? (Smiles) So you're the girl that has captured our little boys' heart. (Shaking her hand.) Well it's very nice to meet you. I'm (Interrupted by Theresa.)

Theresa: Maggie Montgomery-Stone. I've been following you're whole career. From the heart transplant to separating the adjoined twins.

Bianca: (Smiles.) Fan of hers too?

Theresa: Very much so. I think you're such a great doctor. I want to be just like you one day.

Maggie: I think she a keeper. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I think you'd better stop be for her head blows up. (Laughs.)

Jeffery: Moms! (Getting out of the pool.)

Maggie: Uh oh. (Laughs.) Looks like we're in trouble mom. (Shrugs.)

**Chapter 29**

Jeffery: Moms what are you doing?

Maggie: Oh just fulfilling our parentally duties of embarrassing our children. Chill kiddio you're lucky I haven't started dancing. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on the food. (Smiles and moonwalks over to the grill.)

Bianca: (Laughs) I'm sorry about her sometimes she can just be so. (Cut off by Maggie.)

Maggie: (Yelling back over to them.) Loveable. (Winks at Bianca.)

Bianca: Anyway you've probably heard a lot about him but this is Jeffery. The girl stand our there with Maggie is Miranda our oldest and the girl getting out of the people is Eliza and the other that looks like him is Francis.

Kay: You have beautiful children and home. (Smiles)

Bianca: Thank you.

Frankie: Hey I heard their was supposed to be some type of cookout going on here. (Laughs as she comes out on to the deck.)

Bianca: Hi Frankie. (Smiles)

Jeffery: Auntie Frankie. (Goes to hug her.)

Frankie: Hey buddy. I know their are three other Montgomery-Stone kids need to get over here right now. (Smiles as three come over.) Whoa I didn't mean at once.

Miranda: You should've know better. (Laughs as the all hug her.) Hi Amy.

Amy: Hi.

Miranda: Is my Aunt treating you right?

Frankie: Hey!

Maggie: Oh don't be offend. (Hugging her.) How's it gonna Mary Francis?

Frankie: Ugh! Good how about you Mary Margaret. (Pokes her tongue out at her.)

Bianca: Oh I'm sorry. Kay this is my sister in law Frankie and her girl friend Amy. Frankie this is.

Frankie: Katherine Campbell.

Bianca: How did you know that?

Frankie: Oh police matter.

Bianca: Oh ok

Kay: You're a cop?

Frankie: Detective. (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: Hey kids let's go see if mama needs help. (Walking away with them.)

Frankie: Um Kay could I have a word with you.

Mark: Is this personal or professional? (Looking at her.)

Frankie: Professional.

Mark: Then I'll be coming along.

Frankie: Who are you?

Mark: I'm her lawyer.

Frankie: Very smart Mrs. Campbell very, well. Join me in the house please. (Walking in the house.)

Jeffery: Oh Miranda have you met Theresa?

Miranda: (Smiles) No I haven't had the pleasure. I've heard so much about you.

Theresa: Same here. Her just loves Mimo. (Smiles)

Miranda: Well I love him too. They were so much fun when they were little. I remember when mama let me help give them a bath. it was the sweetest thing. I have pictures if you want to see.

Jeffery: Miranda! (Whining.)

Miranda: I just kidding. (Laughs.) It was nice meeting you and I'll see you later. (Kissing him on top of the head.)

Mark: What this all abut?

Frankie: Whoa calm down. And I think that we all know what this is all about. I'm on your side.

Kay: What? (Confused.)

Frankie: Yeah something doesn't add up. If you killed him in cold blood you would went into hiding or something. Know you can either tell me what happen or I'm going to have to take you in.

Robert: So Maggie how's married life treating you.

Maggie: (Smiles and flips a stake.) Twelve years and it still feels like the first. (Looking of at Bianca who smiles and blows her a kiss, and she catches it and places the hand that caught it over her heart.) I fall in love with her more and more everyday. Though I the one who's pregnant but I think she might be having sympathy cravings.

Robert: Why do you say that?

Maggie: Because she's eating stuff like she ate when she was pregnant with the triplets.

Robert: I can't believe you guys are gonna have another baby. This could be like six, seven or even eight.

Maggie: Ah don't say that I have to deliver them. (Shaking her head.) I think it's that the fact that we'll be losing one to the real world in a few months.

Robert: Oh that's right what's she studying?

Maggie: You know what? (Thinking) I don't know.

Miranda: You don't know what? (Coming over and putting her hand on her shoulder.)

Maggie: What you're studying in school. (Looking at her)

Miranda: Oh umm that. Well I kinda wanted that to be a surprise. Well I guess now is as good time as ever. Well you know how I candy strip at the hospital to be close to you.

Maggie: Yeah. (Looking at her.)

Miranda: Well I also watch you and I hope you know how much I admire what you do. I think you are the best doctor in the world not just one of them. I see how you are just as caring to your patients as are you're to me, mom, and the three amigos. And I hope some day that I'll be as great and I know that's not possible.

Maggie: Miranda. (Smiles their daughter had defiantly picked up her trait of rambling.) Just tell me.

Miranda: Sorry. I wanna be a doctor. Just like you mama. I respect you so much for what you do and I could think of a better way to honor you. I would love nothing more if one day I could work at your side. You know Montgomery-Stone and Daughter. Mama? (Looking at her.)

Bianca: What's gonna on?

Miranda: I think mama dead. (Looking at Bianca)

Bianca: I don't think so. I thinks she just in shock. What did you till her?

Miranda: I told her I was gonna study pre-med. And one day I want to work side by side with her.

Bianca: I thought it never happen. Maggie Stone is speechless. (Pulls her into a kiss.)

Maggie: Roger rabbit stole my hat.

Bianca: (Laughs) Their you go. I think she is better now.

Miranda: Are you ok mama.

Maggie did the only thing she could think of she hugged her.

Maggie: I'm so proud of you. (Tears in her eyes) I know you won't want any special treatment but I'll give you the names of the best physicians in that area you want to go into.

Miranda: Thank you. And you're right I want to do it by myself I don't want the others to get jealous of me cause they think I got in because of my mothers. (Looking at Bianca) Or Grandma.

Maggie: I understand. We have all the faith in the world that you can do it.

Bianca: That's right. I for one thing you're gonna be better than mama.

Maggie: I do to. I didn't have as good I childhood that I feel we gave you.

Miranda: The best I couldn't have asked for better parents. (Smiles and hugs them.)

Frankie: Now I can't promise that you won't have to spend a night or two night in jail but I can promise that I'll look into your case if you corporate. What are you going to up

Kay's decision.

And more BAMily antics.


	30. Good Luck Charms

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: I thought it never happen. Maggie Stone is speechless. (Pulls her into a kiss.)

Maggie: Roger rabbit stole my hat.

Bianca: (Laughs) Their you go. I think she is better now.

Miranda: Are you ok mama.

Maggie did the only thing she could think of she hugged her.

Maggie: I'm so proud of you. (Tears in her eyes) I know you won't want any special treatment but I'll give you the names of the best physicians in that area you want to go into.

Miranda: Thank you. And you're right I want to do it by myself I don't want the others to get jealous of me cause they think I got in because of my mothers. (Looking at Bianca) Or Grandma.

Maggie: I understand. We have all the faith in the world that you can do it.

Bianca: That's right. I for one thing you're gonna be better than mama.

Maggie: I do to. I didn't have as good I childhood that I feel we gave you.

Miranda: The best I couldn't have asked for better parents. (Smiles and hugs them.)

Frankie: Now I can't promise that you won't have to spend a night or two night in jail but I can promise that I'll look into your case if you corporate. What are you going to do?

**Chapter 30**_  
_

Life was good in Pine Valley for the Montgomery-Stone clan. Maggie was three months pregnant and beginning to show. Kay spent a week in jail because she told Frankie everything it was ruled self defense and she walked away. During that week Bianca and Maggie offered to take Theresa in they told her it would be no problem. Kendall knew that she could use any kind of publicity so she kept Kay on. Commenting to the press, that it was a woman natural born right to protect her offspring. Literally days later she gave birth to her first born Mya Christine Hart-West. It was close to prom time for Miranda and who else would be the perfect guide, for a perfect dress her grandmother of course. She was getting ready to go out with Bianca and Maggie. They both had to be back in time because Stephanie had her championship game that afternoon.

Eliza: Moms are you sure you're going to make it? (Coming in their room.)

Bianca: Yes sweetie. (Putting her earrings in.) As soon as mama gets out of the shower we're leaving.

Eliza: Ok. (Sitting down on their bed.) I just don't want you to miss it.

Bianca: Have we missed a game yet?

Eliza: No, But (Cut off by Bianca)

Bianca: No buts. We haven't missed one yet.

Maggie: And we don't plan to start. (Coming out of the bathroom hair in a towel but fully dressed.) Got kiddo? All of your family is gonna be there even little Mya. (Smiles and takes he hair out of the towel.) I even told the hospital not to call me until after you're game if they needed me and only if they had no other choice.

Eliza: Great. (Smiles) Ok I'll see you later then. (Hugging and kissing her moms.) Bye little baby brothers and or sisters. Don't be to hard on mama. you're my good luck charms. (Kissing her belly and leaving.) Bye moms.

Bianca: You know I think that's becoming a tradition.

Maggie: What? (Putting on her jacket and handing Bianca hers.)

Bianca: Oh talking to the babies. (Smiles and puts on her jacket.) You did it to Miranda, and you both did it for the triplets and now we're all doing it to the new baby.

Maggie: Huh. Never really thought about it. I guess we want to show the baby that they are loved before they get here.

Bianca: And then they will be smothered with love. (Grabbing the keys)

Maggie: Expect their big sister wont be her for most of it. (Tearing up.)

Bianca: Oh sweetie. (Pulling her into a hug.) It's alright we'll make sure she get to see her big sister.

Maggie: I'm sorry. (Wiping away her tears.) I'm fine stupid hormones. How did you ever deal with them? (Laughs) Come on let's go. (Pulling her outside.)

**BING**

_HLA22505: Hey baby. ;)_

_SEMS1305: Hey. Sweetie._

_HLA22505: Miss me?_

_SEMS1305: No of course not. LOL_

_HLA22505: Hey. I'll show you._

_SEMS1305: Is that a threat?_

_HLA22505: Nope a promise. :)_

_SEMS1305: LOL so when are you going get your cute butt over here?_

_HLA22505: Are the rents still there?_

_SEMS1305: No but my Aunt Greenlee is here and the boys. But she knows you and we can lock the door so the boys wont came in._

_HLA22505: Ok I'll she you in like ten._

_SEMS1305: Ok just come on up I'll be waiting._

_HLA22505: Ok I love you._

_SEMS1305: I Love you too. XOXO_

_HLA22505: XOXO, Bye._

_SEMS1305: Bye. :)_

_HLA22505 has singed off_

Miranda: Grandma this one perfect.

Erica: Frankly none of these fit a Kane woman's style. I don't know why you don't let me import something for you.

Miranda: See that's the thing Grandma, I may have Kane blood in me but I a Montgomery-Stone woman and we have are own style. (Smiles)

Erica: See what you did.

Bianca: Don't look at me that attitude is all Maggie. (Smiles)

Maggie: What's all me? (Coming back from the food court with her pizza with M&Ms on it.) Want a bite?

Bianca: (Laughs) No thanks sweetie. Mom want to import Miranda's dress.

Maggie: No way Erica. A girls prom is special. You didn't import Bianca dress did you? (Pizza sauce on her cheek.)

Bianca: (Leans over kisses the sauce off her face.) You had some sauce on your face. (Smiles as she pulls back.)

Maggie: (Laughs) You could have just told me.

Bianca: What fun would that be? (Smiles)

Maggie: You've got a point their Mrs. Montgomery-Stone. (Smiles and leans over to kiss her.)

Miranda: Eww random. (Rolls her eyes) Can we get back to shopping. And you to stop making out with food in the middle of the mall. (Laughs) Come on Grandma.

Frankie: Yes can you page Dr. Lewis please. (Walking up to the nurses station.)

Nurse: Ok. You can wait in the waiting area.

Frankie: Thanks don't tell her it's me.

Nurse: Sure thing Detective Stone. (Smiles.) iPA: Paging Doctor Lewis./i

Amy: Yes I was paged. (Coming up to the station.)

Frankie: (Covering her eyes from behind.) Guess who. (Smiles)

Amy: Well from the sound of the voice and sexy smell. I'd say it's my wonderful girlfriend. (Smiling and turns around.)

Frankie: Good guess. (Leans and kisses her.)

Amy: (Moans as she pulls away.) So what do I this pleasure to?

Frankie: (Arms around her waist.) Oh I just though I bring you a little anniversary present over. And then we go over to Stephy's game.

Amy: Sounds great. Just let me clock out and I'll meet you here.

Frankie: Wonderful. (Smiles and kisses her.) Now hurry up.

Morgan: Aww do we have to? (Stoking her hair.)

Eliza: Yes I can't miss my game. (Turns on her side to kiss her.)

Morgan: You know you get better every time. (Smiles)

Eliza: That's only cause you give me reason to. (Smiles)

Morgan: What? (Running her hand up and down her side.)

Eliza: I...I...It's nothing. (Sighs.)

Morgan: Come on baby. Tell me.

Eliza: I just feel guilty about this. (Looking at her.) Not this. I...I just feel that I need to tell my moms, that we are making love. I mean they trust me and...I just want to tell them before they find out from someone else. And they lose that trust for me. They're trust means the world to me I would died without it.

Morgan: Ok if you feel like you really need to tell them I'll be right by your side.

Eliza: I do. (Smiles) Now come on get lets get dressed, they are gonna be home any minute. (Getting up.)

Miranda: Eliza! Let's go! (Yelling upstairs.) Hi Aunt Greenlee. (Smiles) Were are the boys?

Greenlee: Out back. I'll get them. (Getting up.)

Miranda: Mom what are you doing?

Bianca: Oh your mama wants some apple slices and peanut butter.

Miranda: Ok. Eliza!

Eliza: (Coming down stairs with her gym bag.) Coming Geez! Hold your horses.

Miranda: Hey Morgan. Didn't know you were coming over.

Morgan: I just figured that since you're all going to the game I'd catch a ride.

Miranda: Good thinking. (Smiles) Oh next you might want make sure your shirt is not inside out. (Whispering to her.)

Morgan: What? (Looks down and starts to blush.) Thanks for telling me Steph.

Eliza: What? (Confused.)

Bianca: Coming on guys let's go. (Waiting for everyone to come out of the house and then locks the door.)

TBC...Coming Up.

THE Game

AND more.


	31. Game Time

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Miranda: Mom what are you doing?

Bianca: Oh your mama wants some apple slices and peanut butter.

Miranda: Ok. Eliza!

Eliza: (Coming down stairs with her gym bag.) Coming Geez! Hold your horses.

Miranda: Hey Morgan. Didn't know you were coming over.

Morgan: I just figured that since you're all going to the game I'd catch a ride.

Miranda: Good thinking. (Smiles) Oh next you might want make sure your shirt is not inside out. (Whispering to her.)

Morgan: What? (Looks down and starts to blush.) Thanks for telling me Steph.

Eliza: What? (Confused.)

Bianca: Coming on guys let's go. (Waiting for everyone to come out of the house and then locks the door.)

**Chapter 31**

Miranda: I'll get out seats. (Getting out of her car.)

Bianca: Ok.

Eliza: Hey mom can I talk you for a second?

Bianca: Sure sweetie. Maggie honey go on in. You gonna be ok?

Maggie: Yeah baby. (Gives her a kiss before walking away.)

Bianca: Ok sweetie what's up?

Eliza: Well I wanted to tell you both but mama with her hormones and all I didn't want her to blow it out of proportion.

Bianca: Sweetie just tell me. I swear you get more and more like your mama everyday.

Eliza: (Sighs) Ok I just wanted to tell you that if you want us to stop we will.

Bianca: Just spit it out. We who?

Eliza: Me and Morgan.

Bianca: What are you two doing?

Eliza: (Chuckles.) Interesting choice of words. We're Ummm...having sex.

Bianca: What? (Getting dizzy.)

Eliza: Mom you ok?

Maggie: Hey Stephy your coach is calling your team together.

Eliza: Thanks mama here I come. (Looking back at Bianca.) Sorry mom gotta go you can punish me later. (Kisses her on the cheek and runs in to the gym.)

Bianca: Whoa. (Still feeling woozy, leans up against the car.)

Maggie: Hey Bianca (Waving her hand in front of her face.) Sweetie. You all right? Sweetie.

Bianca: Huh? Yeah. I'm fine (Smiles)

Maggie: What's got you so spooked?

Bianca: Not spooked just stunned.

Maggie: Ok I give.

Bianca: Oh Um...our daughter just told me she's having sex.

Maggie: What?

Bianca: Exactly. (Taking her hand.) Come on.

Morgan: Did you tell her?

Eliza: Yeah but, I couldn't gauge her reaction. You might not want to sit next to them. Miranda is probably your safe bet.

Morgan: Yeah they love me like a daughter but not that much. (Kisses her.) Good Luck.

Eliza: Thanks I'll see you after the game. You better go here they come.

Maggie: Stephanie Eliza Montgomery-Stone get over her now.

Eliza:_ Great _Coming.

Maggie: Was what your mother told me true?

Eliza: Yes.

Maggie: Ok we'll talk about that later. (Takes a deep breath.) We wanna wish you luck.

Eliza: (Smiles.) Thank you.

Maggie: Come on you know what we have to do.

Eliza: Mama.

Maggie: (Smiles) Now what are you made of?

Eliza: Come on mama that's so corny. Mom can you tell mama I don't wan to do this.

Bianca: I'm staying out of it. (Smiles)

Maggie: But does it work. Are you or are you not undefeated?

Eliza: We're undefeated. (Smiles)

Maggie: That's what I thought. Now what are you made of?

Eliza: You know it's really kinda gross when you think about. OK. (Seeing the look she was getting.) Stone.

Maggie: (Smiles) And what can't you do to a Stone?

Eliza: Break it.

Maggie: That's right and don't you for get it. Hopefully I can stay for the whole game. If not congratulation. (Kissing her on the forehead.) Now go.

Bianca: Good luck sweetie. (Waving to her.) You know you're such a guy sometimes.

Maggie: Is that so? Well I think you married the wrong woman then.

Bianca: Nope just the perfect one. (Smiles)

Maggie: Good answer Montgomery. (Smiles and kisses her hand.) I think it's time to have the talk with the amigos.

Bianca: Me too. (Squeezing her hand.)

Bartender: Rough night?

Woman: Yeah you can say that.

Bartender: Penny for your thoughts?

Woman: No just give me another drink. (Sitting down her glass.)

Aiden: Can I get a White Russian?

Bartender: Sure.

Adien: Do I know you?

Woman: No! (Becoming annoyed and taking her drink.)

Aiden: Geez lady calm down.

Woman: Just got a lot on my mind now leave me alone.

Coach: Montgomery-Stone you're doing great but it looks like their trying to double team you.

Eliza: (Taking a drink from her water bottle and grabbing a towel.) I know coach.

Miranda: Go Stephy. (Yelling down to the bench.)

Eliza: (Smiles and look back down at the coach.) I need help out their coach.

Coach: I know. Here's what we're going to do. Eliza, you're going be the ball back. Then you're gonna kick it out to Sara in the wing. Then you gonaa cut down to the block to screen for Jill. (Marking on his dry erase board.) Jill you're gonna pop up to the top of the key. Then Sara you're gonna swing it back up to Jill and down screen for Eliza who should be open on the wing if we do it right.

**BUZZER goes off.**

Coach: Now let's take the lead going into halftime. Hands in. Lady Titans on three. 1,2,3.

Team: Lady Titans. (As the starters run out on the court.)

**In The Stands**

Maggie: Wow Stephy playing a great game.

Miranda: I think it might the best she has played.

Bianca: I'm back. Jeffery and Francis here is your popcorn and drinks.

Both: Thanks mom.

Maggie: Yes! (Jumps up.) Did you see that? She just hit a three. (Smiles)

Bianca: Here's your water Miranda.

Mirada: Thanks mom.

Maggie: They've got the lead now. (Clapping.)

Bianca: Here's your popcorn with cheese honey.

Maggie: Thank you. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Bianca: Hey Kendall is Robert still coming?

Kendall: Yeah he is on his way now I just hung up with when ten minutes ago.

Frankie: Hey Mags I gotta go just got word of a major accident three car pile up.

Maggie: Man that is major.

Frankie: Hey if I don't get back you think you can drop off Amy?

Bianca: Sure no problem.

Maggie: Yeah no problem. (Pager goes off.) Damn it. (Looks down at her pager.) I'll see you Frankie be safe.

Frankie: Always am. (As she turns and give Amy a kiss goodbye.)

Maggie: Yes this is Dr. Montgomery Stone here. (Groans.) And you called everyone. No, No. If you tried everyone. I'll be there. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: You have to leave me? (Pouts.)

Maggie: I'm sorry baby I wish I could spend the rest of the day with you but the accident that Frankie had to go to I was just called in and we're short staffed. I really got hire some more doctors. I'll miss you. Tell Stephy I'm sorry. (Getting up.)

Bianca: She'll understand. It's like a minute left till half time. And I'm miss you too. (Pulling her down in to a kiss.) I love you. (Pulling away.)

Maggie: (Moans) I love you too. Hey Miranda Can mama borrow your car.

Miranda: Sure. (Throwing here the keys.)

Maggie: Thanks munchkin. (Catches them.) I love you. (Looking at Bianca and stealing a kiss.) Bye sweetie. (Runs down the stands and out of the building.)

Frankie: What do we have here?

Officer: Well Detective Stone possible DUI. Reason for the third car is still unknown.

Frankie: No witness?

Officer: They're giving their statement now they say that the truck collided with the BMW after the truck ran a red light.

Frankie: Do we have an identity of the drivers? (Putting on rubber gloves.)

Officer: Truck driver is a Jane doe but BAL was well above .08.

Frankie: And the BMW Driver. (Checking out the inside of the truck.)

Officer: Umm... A Robert West.

Frankie: What? (Head popping up.) S#&t!

Officer: What is it Detective?

Frankie: That's my sister's wife's sister's husband.

Officer: Would you like for me to contact her.

Frankie: No I got it. (Taking off her gloves.) Damn it! Who was the third victim.

Officer: Adien Devaine.

Frankie: This keeps getting better and better. (Shaking her head and pulling out her cell phone.)

Maggie: What do we have. (Runs to the nurses station.)

Janis: Ambulance ETA 5 minutes.

Maggie: Thanks.

Maggie: What do we have. (To the EMTs coming in.)

Aiden: I'm fine I don't know why you brought me here. I just have a minor concussion.

Paramedic: That's pretty much it.

Maggie: One of the nurse can handle him. (Pushes him along.) S#&t! I know who he is what do we have?

Paramedic: Broken ribs possible internal bleeding and a and a major head injury. We lost him twice. He is stable now.

Maggie: Get him up the OR so we can stop that bleeding. (Pushing him toward the OR.)

Paramedic: We've got one more.

Maggie: Mother?

TBC...Coming up

It's gonna be a long night.

Did you win?

Can you tell I played basketball. I know you guys love the cliffhangers. Muhaha


	32. Is He Ok?

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Aiden: I'm fine I don't know why you brought me here. I just have a minor concussion.

Paramedic: That's pretty much it.

Maggie: One of the nurse can handle him. (Pushes him along.) St! I know who he is what do we have?

Paramedic: Broken ribs possible internal bleeding and a and a major head injury. We lost him twice. He is stable now.

Maggie: Get him up the OR so we can stop that bleeding. (Pushing him toward the OR.)

Paramedic: We've got one more.

Maggie: Mother?

**Chapter 32 **

Bianca: Hello?

Frankie: Hey Bianca it's Frankie. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Bianca: Hey Frankie what's up I though you we're handling that accident?

Frankie: I was... I am. Look that's why I called you I figured it would be better if she heard it from you. (Sighs)

Bianca: She who?

Frankie: Kendall.

Bianca: What about her.

Frankie: It was... Robert was involved in that accident.

Bianca: What?

Frankie: Yeah he is at the hospital now.

Bianca: Oh my God thank so much for telling Frankie I'll tell her.

Frankie: I'm really sorry Bianca.

Bianca: It's not your fault. Bye. (Hangs up.)

Kendall: Who was that Binks you look like you just seen a ghost.

Bianca: That was Frankie.

Kendall: What did she want?

Bianca: Well...(Trying to hold back the tears.) She was calling about Robert.

Kendall: What about him? Binks? Tell me.

Bianca: He is at the hospital. He was in that accident that Frankie had to go to.

Kendall: What No. Binks I have to get to him. (Tearing up.)

Bianca: I know I'll drive you.

Kendall: What? No you daughter's game is going on.

Bianca: He is family she'll understand and I'm sure mom won't mind staying.

Kendall: Ok. (Still crying.)

Bianca: Let's go. I'll tell mom.

Maria: Maggie what do have here. (Running to her.)

Maggie: Maria thank God you that this one I've got to go to the OR.

Maria: No problem. So fellas what do we have here?

Paramedics: Well the car she ran into to the brunt to the accident. Broken arm and a mild concussion. And a few cut and bruises.

Maria: Do we have a name?

Paramedics: No Jane Doe.

Maria: Let bring her in to cubicle two. (Rolling the gurney.) On three. (And the left.) Has she regained consciousness.

Paramedics: No.

Maria: Give me so smelling salt. (Talking to the nurse.) I want an Iv line started. (Handed the smelling salts and waving in front of her face.)

Woman: (Coughs) Where am I?

Maria: Can you tell me your name?

Woman: Gwen (Groans) Gwen Stone.

Maria: Ok Gwen do you remember what happen?

Gwen: No? (Shakes her head.) Ow.

Maria: Don't shake your head you have a concussion. I'm just gonna put some stitches in it and than fix that broken arm.

Frankie: Hey you look horrible. (Laughs)

Aiden: Nice to see you too Stone.

Frankie: So what happened?

Aiden Not quite sure I blacked out for a bit.

Frankie: A witness said that the truck driver ran a red light. Is that true?

Aiden: Yeah. I was following her to make sure she got were she was going without hurting some lot of goo that did.

Frankie: Thanks Aiden.

Kendall: I'm looking for my husband. (Frantic.)

Nurse: Calm down and wait in the waiting room. Dr. Montgomery-Stone should be out to inform you of his condition.

Bianca: Come on Kendall. (Ushering her to the seats.) See his got Maggie up their he couldn't be in better hand.

Frankie: Hey guys.

Bianca: Hey Frankie. (Holding Kendall.) What are you doing here?

Frankie: Looking for the Jane Doe that cause all of this mess. I'm sorry about Robert, Kendall but he'll be all right. I'll see to that this bastard pays who ever she is.

Kendall: Thank you. (In between sobs.)

Frankie: No problem. I'll tell you guys what happened later.

Maggie: Come on! Damn it I'm not losing him.

Nurse: He's flat lining again.

Maggie: Defib. Charge to 300. Clear.

Nurse: Nothing.

Maggie: Charging 350. Clear. (Placing the paddle on his chest.)

Nurse: Vetch. We have a pulse BP rising.

Maggie: Come we need to stop this bleeding. I need a litter of AB negative in here NOW! ST! he's crashing again.

Frankie: Excuse I'm detectives Stone PVPD I looking for the other accident victim.

Maria: I'm so sorry is she your mother or something.

Frankie: No. (Shaking her head.)

Maria: I'm so sorry. I just assumed since both of your last names are Stone that you were related.

Frankie: Stone? What's the first name?

Maria: (Looking at the chart.) Gwen.

Frankie: Son of a Bitch. Where she at?

Maria: Cubicle two.

Frankie: Thanks. (Walks away.)

Miranda: There they are. (Running in the hospital) Mom.

Bianca: Hi sweetie.

Jeffery: How's Uncle Robert.

Bianca: Don't know yet mama hasn't come out yet?

Francis: Mama's working him?

Bianca: Yeah.

Eliza: Then he'll definitely be alright. (Half smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. Hey did you do in the game?

Eliza: We won. I got MVP. But it all kinda seems insignificant.

Bianca: (Sigh) I know sweetie.

Maggie: Ahem._ I hate this part._ (Clearing her throat.)

Kendall: (Looking up from Bianca's shoulder.) Maggie Please tell me my husbands all right. (Standing up.)

TBC...Coming up

Did her make it?

Family Showdown

and more.


	33. My Mother

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: Hi sweetie.

Jeffery: How's Uncle Robert.

Bianca: Don't know yet mama hasn't come out yet?

Francis: Mama's working him?

Bianca: Yeah.

Eliza: Then he'll definitely be alright. (Half smiles)

Bianca: Yeah. Hey did you do in the game?

Eliza: We won. I got MVP. But it all kinda seems insignificant.

Bianca: (Sigh) I know sweetie.

Maggie: Ahem. _I hate this part. _(Clearing her throat.)

Kendall: (Looking up from Bianca's shoulder.) Maggie Please tell me my husbands all right. (Standing up.)

**Chapter 33**

Kendall: Maggie?

Maggie: (Takes a deep breath before she begins.) Um... Robert suffered severe internal injury. I lost him several times but I was able to revive him. We we're able to stop the bleed and his gonna be alright.

Kendall: Oh my go Maggie thank you so much. (Hugging her.)

Maggie: Kendall his not out of the woods yet. He has major head trauma. The next 48 hours are crucial. But If he makes it though there is a 90 percent chance he'll make a full recover.

Kendall: Can I see him.

Maggie: In a few, their moving him into ICU.

Kendall: Thank you Maggie.

Maggie: Just doing my job. I'll go to check and I'll come back down. (Walking away.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Walks over to hug her and Maggie breaks down.) Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. I know that was very hard for you.

Maggie: (Pulling away) I'm ok. Thank you. (Kisses her.) I'm fine really. (Smiles) Oh Kendall. (Looking at her.) I'll make sure that the nurses don't bother you so you can stay. I know if it was Bianca in there I would go to hell and back before I would leave her side.

Kendall: Thank you.

Maggie: I'll be back. (Walks away.)

Frankie: You know I really can't believe it's you.

Gwen: Frankie? (Opening her eyes)

Frankie: The one and only. (Walking into the cubicle.)

Gwen: How did you know I was here?

Frankie: I'm investigating a case.

Gwen: You're a cop?

Frankie: Detective actually. (Folding her arms over her chest.)

Gwen: Oh. So.

Frankie: So I just have one question for you. Were you the drink driver?

Maggie: I want you to make sure none of the night staff bothers Mrs. Hart-West she is allowed to come and go as she please is that understood?

Nurse: Yes Doctor.

As Maggie was walking back to the waiting room she heard Frankie yelling at some one.

Frankie: Damn it how could you do that? (Yelling.)

Maggie: Frankie why all the yelling? (Walking in.)

Gwen: Maggie?

Frankie: That's why?

Maggie: So it was you. But Frankie why are you yelling at her?

Frankie: Cause she is the one that cause the accident.

Maggie: What! Are you kidding me?

**Slap**

Frankie: Maggie hold it. (Grabbing hold of her.)

Maggie: No! Let go of me Frankie my sister-in-law's husband could have died and all because of her.

Frankie: Chill sis. (Holding on to her.) I feel the same way.

Maggie: No! (Yelling.) You don't understand she could have lost him that, would have killed me she has been like a sister to me. (Sobbing)

Bianca: Maggie? (Taking Frankie's spot.) Oh sweetie it's not you're fault.

Maggie: Her flat lined on me twice times. I had to save him it would have been like killing you. I couldn't let that happen.

Bianca: Shhh.. Sweetie you did save him. (Stroking her hair.) Honey you have to calm down. The baby remember. Come on you don't need this right now. (Taking her out of the room.)

Frankie: I guess I'm got the only that hates you.

Gwen: I guess I deserve that. But Maggie it a doctor?

Frankie: Not that it matters but yes and that was her wife's sisters husband you all most killed and I don't care it we are family I'm going to see to it that you pay. And first thing I'm gonna do is take myself off this case so you wont get off on a technically like conflict of interest. Oh and what I said earlier you deserve much more that. (Walks away.)

Bianca: What's on my suga mama's mind?

Maggie: (Smile) No fair. You're not supposed to make me smile.

Bianca: News flash little missy that's my job to make you happy and be the mother of you're kids, love you, make you laugh. Cook for you.

Maggie: (Laughs.) No that's really cheating you know you can't even boil water.

Bianca: Can to. (Bumping her with her shoulder.)

Maggie: Can not. Remember when I asked you to boil some and the next thing I know the kitchen is smoking.

Bianca: Oh. But that wasn't my fault I got distracted.

Maggie: By who Butterscotch?

Bianca: No I seem to recall that was one Mrs. Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: Oh right. (Smiles)

Bianca: So you feeling better? (Stops to move a strand of hair out of her face.)

Maggie: Always with you. I wish this day could have ended better though. It's just so hard working on some one is in your family even though I can't just sit around that's even worse.

Bianca: I know sweetie I'm sure you did everything you could. It's up to him now if he wants to come back or not.

Maggie: (Sighs) I know. Oh who won the game?

Bianca: From what I hear we did and Ms. Stephanie was the MVP. Whatever that means.

Maggie: (Laughs) Most Valuable Player.

Bianca: That's good right?

Maggie: Oh. (Laughs) You're to cute. (Kisses her.) Come on.

Bianca: What? (Confused.)

Aiden: Bloody hell when can I get out of here?

Nurse: Not until a doctor releases you.

Frankie: Impatient are we?

Aiden: Why do don't you go find your sister so she can get me out of here.

Frankie: No can do mate she checking on Robert. You'll have to wait.

Aiden: So did you find the bastard that put me here?

Frankie: Yeah but sadly I don't going to do anything conflict of interest.

Aiden: Who is it?

Frankie: My mother. (Runs her fingers though her hair.)

Maggie: You can come in if you want I'm sure she'll need you.

Bianca: Ok.

Maggie: (Coming in.) Kendall?

Kendall: (Crying.) Yes?

Maggie: I need to check his vitals. Could you stand with Bianca for a minute.

Kendall: Ok. (Still crying and goes into Bianca's arms.) How could this happen who could be so stupid?

Bianca: I don't know will find out. (Rubbing her back.)

Maggie: That's won't be to hard to find out. (Finishing checking him over.)

Kendall: What how do you know?

Maggie: That's simple. (Putting the stethoscope that Bianca gave her for an anniversary back around her neck.) I know who did it.

Kendall and Bianca: What?

Kendall: Who? (Turning to face her.)

Maggie: (Sighs) My mother.

TBC...Coming up.

New Partner.

and more.

You guys Really do care about every character even if they aren't a min one like Robert.


	34. Where is she?

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: I need to check his vitals. Could you stand with Bianca for a minute.

Kendall: Ok. (Still crying and goes into Bianca's arms.) How could this happen who could be so stupid?

Bianca: I don't know will find out. (Rubbing her back.)

Maggie: That's won't be to hard to find out. (Finishing checking him over.)

Kendall: What how do you know?

Maggie: That's simple. (Putting the stethoscope that Bianca gave her for an anniversary back around her neck.) I know who did it.

Kendall and Bianca: What?

Kendall: Who? (Turning to face her.)

Maggie: (Sighs) My mother.

**Chapter 34**

Kendall: Your what? (Getting angry.)

Maggie: (Running her hands though her hair.) My mother.

Kendall: Maggie how could you let her do this?

Maggie: Kendall I swear to you on my love for Bianca and our kids I had no idea that she was in town until a few hours ago when they brought her in.

Kendall: Where is she?

Maggie: Kendall I...I.. (Cut off by Kendall.)

Kendall: Maggie where the hell is she? (Yelling now.)

Bianca: Kendall don't do this. (Pulling her arm.)

Kendall: Don't do what Binks? (Snatching her arm from her.) That bitch all most killed my husband and you want me to sit here and do nothing.

Bianca: (Now getting upset.) No... I want you to stop yelling at Maggie like this is her fault. She had nothing to do with it.

Maggie: Bianca it's fine. (Sighs)

Bianca: No it's not Maggie. (Looking at her.) Kendall I know you're upset but you have absolutely no right to yell my wife like that.

Kendall: (Pointing to Robert.) Well it's your wife mother that did this. (Looks at Maggie.)

Bianca: But she also saved him. (Now standing protectively in front Of Maggie.)

Kendall: Looks like you and your crap gets dumped on everyone. (Looking around Bianca.)

Maggie: Well thanks for reminding me Kendall. (Storms out.)

Bianca: Was that really worth it? (Looking at her before she walks out after Maggie.)

Aiden: Your mother?

Frankie: Yup my dear ol' Mum. (In her best British accent.)

Aiden: Wow. So what are you going to do?

Frankie: Watch from the side lines let someone else handle it.

Aiden: I'm sorry Frankie.

Frankie: For what?

Aiden: For your Mum.

Frankie: (Laughs) I haven't had a mother since I was a baby. So no worries.

Aiden: Still this has to be tough.

Frankie: Nope. Why do you think that I'm backing off. She needs to pay for what she did. (Cell phone rings.) Excuse me. (Answers.) Stone.

Derrick: Chief Frye here Frankie I just wanted to let you know that you partner is on her way there she should be there any minute.

Frankie: Alright I'll keep and eye out for her thanks chief. (Hangs up.) Plus Aiden ol' pal I've got a partner new to handle it.

Aiden: You do huh? She cute? (Chuckles.)

Frankie: (Laughs) Wouldn't you like to know. (Walks away.)

Aiden: I would actually that's why I asked. (Yelling after her.)

Maggie: Damn it! (Walking into her office.) Son of a Bitch. (Pick up a glass that is on her deck and throws it.)

bCRASH/b

Maggie: Damn it, damn it. (Pounding her fist on her desk.)

Bianca: Maggie? (Standing at the door.)

Maggie: Why? (Tears in her eyes, which was all Bianca need to wrap her up in her arms.) Why did she have to come back we didn't want her here.

Bianca: Shhh...It's ok sweetie. She didn't mean it. (Stoking her hair.)

Maggie: Yes she did. She meant every DAMN WORD OF IT BINACA. (Pushing her away.) And you know what? She was right. I just dump my crap on everyone.

Bianca: That's not true, and you know it. Our lives have been wonderful since you stepped on that plane when I was going to Paris. (Tears in her eyes)

Maggie: That's a bunch a bull and you know it.

Bianca: So you're saying that you regret doing it?

Maggie: No! Damn it. (Shakes her head.) I just saying I should have... (Sighs)

Bianca: Should have what? (Looking at her.) Should have what Maggie?

Maggie: Should have... (Reaching for her stomach.) Ow.

Bianca: Maggie? (Rushing to her side.) What is it?

Maggie: The baby. (Groans.)

Woman: Yes can you tell me where I could find detective Stone.

Frankie: (Taps her on the shoulder.) Look no further. Detective at you service.

Woman: Really? (Raise her eyebrows.)

Frankie: (Blushes and clears her throat.) Yes. And you are?

Woman: (Chuckles) Well I'd be your partner. (Winks and extends her hand.)

Frankie: Yes I got that but what is your name?

Woman: Oh. Well you can call me anything you want. (Smiles.) And the name is Lavery, Erin Lavery. Shaken not stirred. (Laughs at her own joke.)

Frankie: Well Erin. What'd say you get to making an arrest.

Erin: We have a suspect?

Frankie: Pretty much a confession.

Erin: Ok take me to them.

Frankie: Let's go. (Walking away.)

Erin: Alrighty. (Following her.)

Frankie: Oh Erin by the way I'm spoken for. (Looking at her.) And even if I weren't I don't mix business with pleasure.

Erin: Got ya. IBelieve me it would be all pleasure. Damn to bad. up.

You're under arrest.

Code Blue.


	35. Code Blue

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Woman: (Chuckles) Well I'd be your partner. (Winks and extends her hand.)

Frankie: Yes I got that but what is your name?

Woman: Oh. Well you can call me anything you want. (Smiles.) And the name is Lavery, Erin Lavery. Shaken not stirred. (Laughs at her own joke.)

Frankie: Well Erin. What'd say you get to making an arrest.

Erin: We have a suspect?

Frankie: Pretty much a confession.

Erin: Ok take me to them.

Frankie: Let's go. (Walking away.)

Erin: Alrighty. (Following her.)

Frankie: Oh Erin by the way I'm spoken for. (Looking at her.) And even if I weren't I don't mix business with pleasure.

Erin: Got ya. iBelieve me it would be all pleasure. Damn to bad./i

**Chapter 35**

Erin: So what's the deal? Why did you take yourself off the case?

Frankie: Well the suspects kinda my mother who I haven't seen in years.

Erin: Wow. Do you know why she is here?

Frankie: Good question. (Thinking.) But I've got to tell you she' already off on the wrong foot. She right in there I'll be got here.

Erin: OK. (Walking in the room.)

Amy: Yes I need I rush on these.

Frankie: Amy?

Amy: Frankie. Hey sweetie. (Attempting to smile.)

Frankie: What's wrong I thought you had the night off. (Takes her hand.)

Amy: I did. (Frowns) I got called in. I shouldn't tell you this but it's Maggie and the baby.

Frankie: What? (Concerned.) What happened?

Amy: I really have to go but they're in room 318.

Frankie: Ok thanks baby. (Kisses her on the kiss before running off towards the room.) I'll call you. (Yelling over her shoulder.)

Erin: (Coming in.) Excuse me. Ms. Stone.

Gwen: Yes.

Erin: I'm here to ask you a question about the accident tonight.

Gwen: Ok.

Erin: Were you aware that your Blood Alcohol Level was well above the legal limit?

Gwen: No.

Erin: Well I'm going have to place you under arrest. For driver under the influence and maybe vehicular homicide. So with that said. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to and attorney if you can not afford one will be appointed you be the courts. Do you understand these right as I have given them to you?

Gwen: Yes. (Nodding her head.)

Maria: Excuse me what are you doing here? Are you family? (Coming in.)

Erin: Detective Lavery. (Showing her badge.) Is the patient ready to be released?

Maria: Just doing that now. (Handing her the release papers.)

Erin: I'll be waiting in the hall.

Francis: Do you think that Uncle Robert will be ok?

Miranda: I don't know little man. (Shutting the door to the house.) We just have to keep up hope.

Jeffery: Yeah I'm sure that moms would call if something happened.

Eliza: Who could have done this? (Tears in her eyes.) Why does it seem that all the bad stuff happens to our family? I mean they just had little Mya and for her to lose her dad would be horrible. I don't even know what I would do if we lost mama. Or mom. (Crying.)

Miranda: She won't. (Hugging her.)

Eliza: How do you know that?

Miranda: Because no matter how many things that try to brake up this family we always bounce back. And we're stronger than ever.

Jeffery: What do you mean? (Looking that her.)

Miranda: Come her guys sit down. (Sitting down on the table in the den while the sat on the couch in front of her.) Well you know how I was held at gun point at moms anniversary party.

All: Yeah.

Francis: By Adams dad.

Miranda: Yeah. Well the reason he was so mad was because when I was five he kidnapped me.

Jeffery: What? (Shocked.)

Miranda: Yeah that's why he was so mad. I guess he had just gotten out of jail. I guess he was still upset. Because it was Adam who had turned him in.

Eliza: Really?

Miranda: Yeah. I guess he loved me even back then. But that's beside the point. At the time mom was pregnant with you guys. And when they got me back I could tell that something major had gone down between the two of them but they never spoke a word about it. But we got though it. And not soon after that she had you three knuckle heads. (Smiles) So Uncle Robert is not going anywhere without a fight. An neither are our moms. They're not going anywhere for a long time. So don't even think about it. Now come on you three need your rest. I'll wake you if anything happens.

Eliza: Thank you Mandy. (Hugs her.)

Jeffery: Yeah. Thanks Mimo. (Hugs her too.)

Miranda: Come on Francis. (Smiles and waves her little brother over.) You know you want some of this loving. Plus you know that moms would love it. You my act like a little turd head sometimes you love us and you know it. And would protect moms with you life just like the rest of us.

Francis: Yeah, yeah. (Smiles and runs to hug them.)

Miranda: Now go on upstairs. (Kissing them all on the head.) Goodnight I love you guys.

All: We love you to Mimo.

Maggie: I'm so sorry baby. (Holding Bianca's hand.) I'm just so scared.

Bianca: For what sweetie? (Brushing her back from her face.) And I'm scared too.

Maggie: I caused us to lose the baby. (Tearing up.)

Bianca: We didn't lose the baby. They're going to be just fine. (Kisses her on the forehead.)

Frankie: Knock, knock. Can I come in?

Bianca: Yeah sure. (Looking up.)

Frankie: I heard what happened. Oh well the jest of it. Are you ok?

Maggie: I'm fine.

Bianca: And the baby gonna be fine. (Looking at Maggie.)

Maggie: We hope.

Frankie: So what happened?

Bianca: We don't know yet Amy hasn't come back yet.

Amy: My ears are burning was someone talking about me? (Smiling as she comes in.)

Bianca: Yeah we were. Is the baby ok?

Amy: (Sighs) Yes, your babies are ok.

Maggie: Thanks God. (Smiles)

Bianca: Wait did you say babies? (Looking between Maggie and Amy.) As in more than one?

Amy: (Smiles) Yes I did although I can't tell the sex yet. But I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt you're having twins. (Smiles)

Frankie: (Smiles) It looks like your army keeps getting bigger.

Maggie: I guess so. Pretty soon we'll have our own softball team. (Laughs and looks at her wife.) So what was the problem Doc.

Amy: One word. Stress. They were telling you, that you need to relax. And as of right now. I don't care If you are the chief of staff I'm putting you on strict bed rest. I'm sure that Bianca would agree with me.

Bianca: I do. (Giving Maggie a don't even try it look.)

Maggie: Yes Ma'ma (Looking at Bianca.)

Amy: If you take it easy this is gonna be a normal pregnancy. If not it won't be.

Bianca: I will make sure she is cared for. Nothing but relaxation.

Amy: (Smiles) Good.

Nurse: Dr. Montgomery-Stone there is a code blue on your patient.

Maggie: Ummm. (Looking at Bianca.) I'll... Um get Dr. Grey to take the case. I'm officially on vacation.

Nurse: Ok. Doctor.

Bianca: Thank you sweetie I know that had to be hard for you. (Kisses her.) But I promise to make it worth you while. (Whispers in her ear.)

Maggie: (Blushes clears her throat.) Um baby shouldn't you go check on Kendall.

Frankie: (Chuckles) Yeah Biacnala go take care of your sister and I'll take care of mine. She's in good hands.

Bianca: Ok. (Reluctantly let go of her hand.) I'll see you later honey. (Kisses her.)

Kendall: What's happening?

Maria: We have to get him up the surgery. And now if he is going to make it. (Wheeling him out.)

Kendall: What going on? (Tears in her eye.)

Bianca: I'm here Kendall. (Puts her arm on her shoulder.)

Kendall: Binks. What's gonna happen. Why are you even here I was horrible to Maggie.

Bianca: Yes, you were. But you're also family. And if the roles were reversed I would do the same.

Kendall: Maybe this is some bad karma for what I did to her. Bianca I'm so sorry.

Bianca: Ok one you don't need to apologize me. And two not now. Let's just worry about Robert.

Gwen: Was that the guy? (Looking at Robert.)

Erin: Yeah. You better hope he doesn't die.

Kendall: What? Are you the woman that hit me husband?

Gwen: Yes.

**SLAP**

Erin: Whoa Ma'ma back up.

Bianca: You better get her outta here. (Holding on to Kendall.)

Kendall: I hope you rot for what you've done. (Yelling after them. up

Why are you here?

The royal treatment.

And more.


	36. Good Cop Bad Cop

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Bianca: Yes, you were. But you're also family. And if the roles were reversed I would do the same.

Kendall: Maybe this is some bad karma for what I did to her. Bianca I'm so sorry.

Bianca: Ok one you don't need to apologize to me. And two not now. Let's just worry about Robert.

Gwen: Was that the guy? (Looking at Robert.)

Erin: Yeah. You better hope he doesn't die.

Kendall: What? Are you the woman that hit my husband?

Gwen: Yes.

**SLAP**

Erin: Whoa Ma'ma back up.

Bianca: You better get her outta here. (Holding on to Kendall.)

Kendall: I hope you rot for what you've done. (Yelling after them.)

**Chapter 36**

Jackson: Kendall sweetheart. Settle down.

Kendall: I'm fine Jack. Binks you can let me go.

Bianca: Ok. Uncle Jack can you check on Maggie for me I just kinda left her.

Kendall: No I'll do it. I need to go talk to her.

Bianca: Are you sure?

Kendall: Yeah just stay here for me and come get me if there is any news.

Bianca: Ok. Tell her I love her.

Kendall: Will do Binks. (Walks away)

Jackson: So how are you doing kiddo?

Bianca: (Sighs) Pretty good considering. We just had a huge scare. We could have lost the babies.

Jackson: Yeah but... Did you say babies?

Bianca: (Smiles) Yeah were having twins.

Jackson: That's great sweetheart. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Bianca: Just don't tell mom yet. Only one that knows is Frankie and that's only because she was in the room.

Erica: Don't tell me what? (Walking up to them.)

Bianca: Oh just me and Maggie are having twins. (Smiles)

Erica: Oh sweetheart that's wonderful.

Bianca: Yup more grandchildren for you to spoil. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Erica: More never. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Let's see you spoiled Miranda and the triplets and now Mya. Guarantee you'll do it for the twins.

Erica: And I wouldn't have it any other way. (Laughs.)

Maggie: (Half asleep, half watching TV.) Bianca baby is that you?

Kendall: Sorry to disappoint you Mags it's just me.

Maggie: (Sitting up.) Hey. How's Robert?

Kendall: Don't know yet still in surgery. Ummm... Look Maggie I just wanted to say.

Maggie: Don't even say it. We both know that if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing.

Kendall: Yeah but I don't think you would have yelled at your pregnant sister-in-law who is a doctor and did everything to save your husband. I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear it but I am.

Maggie: You're right I don't want to hear it. You know you should really listen to your sister sometimes. Could save you a lot of trouble. _Note to self use my own advice._ Oh don't tell her I said she's right most of the time. You didn't have to apologize. But if it makes you feel better apology accepted.

Kendall: Thank you. (Smiles) Oh by the way she told me to tell you that she loves you.

Maggie: (Smiles) Well that's a given.

Kendall: So we're really cool.

Maggie: Come here. (Pulls her down into a hug.) Better than cool. (Smiles)

Kendall: Great. You do know I'm going to tell her that you said that she's right most of the time.

Maggie: Oh great I'll never live that down. (Shaking her head.)

Bianca: (Laughs.) Only if you go easy on me during this pregnancy.

Maggie: But of course I wouldn't dare wake you up at 4 in the morning after you just worked a double and had to be up in two hours to go back in. Me. (Putting her hand on her chest.) Never, you on the other hand would. (Taking her hand.) But I loved ever minute of it.

Bianca: Good answer Stone. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Maggie: See I'm a pro. (Laughs)

Kendall: So what's the news Binks?

Bianca: They've just come out of surgery. And it seems that after they did they moved him straight to recovery.

Maggie: Wow.

Kendall: What?

Maggie: I just saw this coming.

Kendall: How?

Maggie: Well when I was checking his vitals last. It seemed that once the swelling went down he would pull through. And the only way to do that was to go to surgery. I was going to call up to the OR and then this happened. (Motioning to the bed.) Plus I knew he was going to make it.

Bianca: How?

Maggie: Because if he's anything like me. He knows never to leave a Kane woman. You know they say hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. Screw that. Hell hath no furry like a Kane woman scorned. I'm talking a whole lot of pain for the entire world if you guys lose something. I mean God would probably send you to hell just so he wouldn't have to deal with you after taking someone you love away.

Bianca: Ok sweetie we get it. (Shaking her head.)

Maggie: There would have to be a non curable disease. Every organ in our body has no hope at. (Cut off by Bianca's lips.)

Kendall: (Smiles) That's how you shut her up. I'll have to try it sometime.

Bianca: Are you done? (Pulling away.)

Maggie: Yeah I'm good. (Smiles and puts her hands behind her head.)

Bianca: (Shakes her head.) Oh Kendall, Your lips aren't going anywhere near these. (Pointing to Maggie's lips.) They're mine and all mine. Isn't that right my little suga mama. (Winks.)

Maggie: Yup. (Still laying back with her hands behind her head.)

Kendall: Don't worry Binks she couldn't do anything for me.

Maggie: Yeah. (Pauses.) Hey what's that supposed to mean.

Kendall: Oh nothing. (Walking out of the room.)

Maggie: What did she mean I couldn't do anything for her?

Bianca: (Cut off her rambling with another kiss.) You know it really doesn't matter what you can do for her. (In between kiss.) Remember I'm the one that married you.

Maggie: You we're drunk.

Bianca: Yeah true. (Chuckles) But still it's what you can do for me. Or rather to me. (Nibbling on her ear.)

Maggie: Why Mrs. Montgomery-Stone is this a booty call.

Bianca: I believe it is.

Maggie: Well in that case let's take this to my office. (Getting up and grabbing her hand.)

Erin: (Entering the station.) Hey Sanchez can you take her down to processing.

Sanchez: Sure thing.

Derrick: You must be Detective Lavery.

Erin: The one and only. (Shaking his hand.)

Derrick: Where is your partner?

Erin: Oh she should be coming along any minute.

Derrick: Great. I have to say I'm very impressed with your work.

Erin: Thanks. But in all honesty I never thought I could work in a small town like this. A lot of history you know.

Derrick: I know just ask your partner.

Frankie: Ask me what?

Erin: (Smiles) About all the history in this town.

Frankie: Oh yeah tons. (Laughs) Yeah I come back from the dead and my sister is married with children with my ex. Go figure.

Woman: Get you hands off of me I didn't do anything.

Erin: Ready to play good cop bad cop. (Smiles)

Frankie: Oooh goodie. I'll flip you for bad.

Erin: You're on. (Pulls out a coin.) Call it in the air.

Frankie: Heads. (Watching the turning coin.) Yes.

Erin: Damn it I'm so playing bad cop next time. (Follows Frankie in to the integration room.)

Frankie: So what did you do? (Walking into the room.)

Erin: You'll have to excuse my partner.

Frankie: Rough night. (Taking a chair and straddling it.) Bad mood.

Erin: Yeah and some times she turns into a cave woman. I'm Detective Lavery, and Conan the Barbarian here is Detective Stone. (Looking at the file.) And you're Amanda Dillon right?

Amanda: Right. I want a lawyer.

Frankie: I thought you didn't do anything?

Amanda: I didn't. (Looking at her.)

Frankie: What'd you take? (Getting in her face.) Huh a couple of Britney Spears CDs, Backstreet boys.

Amanda: Hell no I don't listen to that crap.

Erin: Stone back off. This isn't a murder case.

Frankie: Whatever, this is bull (Yelling and throwing her chair for effect.) You did it and you know it. (Slamming her hand down on the table.)

Erin: Stone get the hell out of here. (Pointing to the door.)

Frankie: Fine. (Walking out and slamming the door.)

Amanda: Ok I'll tell you everything just keep that crazy bitch away for me. (Shaking her head.)

Erin: Well do. (Winks and walks out.) Well done Stone. (Smiles) You scared the hell out of me even.

Frankie: (Laughs) Did she confess?

Erin: Yeah, remind me never to get on your bad side.

Maggie: God. (Breathing heavily) How do you do it?

Bianca: Do what? (Cuddling next to her.)

Maggie: I think you know what I'm talking about. I know I say this all the time but you're amazing. (Kissing the top off her head.)

Bianca: You're not to bad yourself. I'm gonna miss this though.

Maggie: (Confused.) What are you leaving me?

Bianca: Hell no. You're stuck with me Stone. (Drawing circles in her stomach.) I'm talking about us making love.

Maggie: Oh. Yeah I have to admitted it's kinda weird being on this side of things.

Bianca: Oh believe me it's just as hard on that side. So what do you say we build ourselves a surplus?

Maggie: What do you have in mind? (Raising her eyebrow.)

Bianca: I have a few ideas. (Leaning up to passionately kiss her.)

Kendall: Come Robert, you have to wake up. (Taking his hand.) Mya needs her dada. I need her dada. (Tears coming down.)

Robert: (Groggily.) I...need you too. (Taking his free hand and brushing it over her hair.)

Kendall: Robert. (Smiles though her tears.)

Robert: Yeah sweetness... (Smiles)

Kendall: I'll get Maria.

Robert: No stay. I... I love you.

Kendall: I love you too. Let me at least call a nurse. (Reaching for the call button.)

Robert: How's my baby girl?

Kendall: Missing her dada. (Smiles)

Nurse: Yes?

Kendall: Can you get Dr. Grey. My husband is awake.

Nurse: Ok.

Erica: Knock, Knock.

Kendall: Mother come in.

Erica: I heard someone was awake in here.

Kendall: Where is Mya?

Erica: She's with Reggie and Danni.

Kendall: Ok.

Robert: Honey why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be fine.

Kendall: I...I

Robert: Please go.

Erica: Robert's right honey let's go you need some rest.

Kendall: Ok. (Placing a kiss on his lips.) I'll be back in the morning. I love you.

Robert: I love you too. (Closing his eyes.)

Erica: Have you seen you're sister and Maggie.

Kendall: They weren't in Maggie's room?

Erica: No.

Kendall: Humm (Smiles) I have an idea where they might be. IThose horn dogs./I

Erica: Where?

Kendall: Let's just say that Binks it taking good care of her. (Laughs as they walk past Maggie's office. When she hears Bianca saying Maggie's name but it goes unnoticed by Erica.)

TBC...Coming up

Maggie Vacation begins

The talk with the three amigos


	37. That's Disgusting

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Robert: Please go.

Erica: Robert's right honey let's go you need some rest.

Kendall: Ok. (Placing a kiss on his lips.) I'll be back in the morning. I love you.

Robert: I love you too. (Closing his eyes.)

Erica: Have you seen you're sister and Maggie.

Kendall: They weren't in Maggie's room?

Erica: No.

Kendall: Humm (Smiles) I have an idea where they might be. _Those horn dogs._

Erica: Where?

Kendall: Let's just say that Binks it taking good care of her. (Laughs as they walk past Maggie's office. When she hears Bianca saying Maggie's name but it goes unnoticed by Erica.)

**Chapter 37**

When the girls got home it was well past two in the morning. With all the kids in bed and Butterscotch waiting at the door they went upstairs to get some sleep.

Bianca: Maggie? (Getting ready for bed.)

Maggie: Yes? (Coming out of the bathroom.)

Bianca: I think we should have the talk with the kids tomorrow.

Maggie: Awe do we have to? (Whining.)

Bianca: Yes we do sweetie. (Smiles)

Maggie: Didn't they just learn how to walk?

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Sweetie that was like eleven years ago.

Maggie: Yeah but can't we go back to that?

Bianca: (Smiles) I wish we could. (Climbing into bed.)

Maggie: Yeah that was the day I got that job offer in California. (Changing.)

Flash

_ Maggie: Honey I'm home. (Smiles) Yup, never gets old._

_Bianca: Hey beautiful. (Smiles) How was your day? (Kisses her.)_

_Maggie: (Moans as she pulls away.) Getting better by the second. Now where is my munchkin at. (Looking around.)_

_Miranda: Mama. (Running in from the backyard.)_

_Maggie: Oof. (Falling to the ground when Miranda jumps on her.) Well hello to you too. (Kissing her on top of the head.)_

_Miranda: Mama look what I draw in class today. (Showing her the picture.)_

_Maggie: Oh what's this? (Looking at the picture.)_

_Miranda: Well that me, and you, mommy and the three migos._

_Maggie: (Chuckles.) And what's that?_

_Miranda: (Laughs.) Mama that's Buttersctoc duh._

_Maggie: Well excuse me. (Getting up.) Let's go see you brothers and sister. What do you say? (Taking her tiny hand in hers.)_

_Miranda: Ok. (Smiles) Mommy was letting me play with them._

_Maggie: She was? (Smiles) And looks down at her._

_Miranda: Yup. (Smiles and looks up at her.) Stephy was drooling on me though._

_Maggie: Eww baby drool. (Coming into the den.)_

_Bianca: Maggie._

_Maggie: Yeah babe?_

_Bianca: Look._

_Maggie: (Turning to see what her wife was looking at.) Francis. (Smiles)_

_Bianca: It looks like he is about to take his first steps._

_Maggie: (Smiles.) Yeah and it looks like somebody doesn't want to be left out. (Watching Jeffery and Stephanie stand up too.)_

_Bianca: That's it Francis. (Smiles) Go to mama._

_Maggie: (Sits down on the floor.) Come on little man. (Smiles)_

_Bianca: Looks like the boys are coming you're way. (Smiles)_

_Maggie: That's it boys one more step. (Holding her arms opening.)_

_Miranda: Yay! They made it mommies. (Jumps up and down.)_

_Maggie: That's my boys. (Kissing them on the top of the head.) Good boys. Looks like someone wants her mommy though. (Looking up.)_

_Bianca: Come on Stephy you can do it. (Smiles.)_

_Miranda: Yay! Mama she did it. (Clapping.)_

_Maggie: I see that. (Smiles.) I guess they really are the three Amigos. One for all._

_Bianca: And all for one. (Smiles and winks.)_

Flash

Maggie: Oh only if we can go back in time. Not to far I still want to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. (Climbing in behind her.) They're just growing up so fast.

Bianca: Yeah. But we can't. (Sighs.) Goodnight sweetie.

Maggie: Goodnight baby. (Leans over to give her a kiss before wrapping her arms around her, from behind.)

The sun was streaming into the Montgomery-Stone house with the heads still sound asleep wrapped in each others arms. With Maggie on her back arm around Bianca who was snuggled up close to her.

Miranda: Shh.. You guys they're probably still asleep. Jeffery, Francis do you have the coffee?

Jeffery: Yup. (Smiles)

Miranda: Ok let's go. (Walking up the stairs.)

**Back in BAM Room**

Bianca: Maggie? (Whispering in her ear.) Sweetie are you awake?

Maggie: No. (Pulling her closer to her.)

Bianca: To bad. (Nibbling on her ear.)

Maggie: (Moans.) God Bianca what are you trying to do to me? (Turns to face her.) Good morning my lovely wife. (Kisses her.)

Bianca: Good morning to you too. Feeling better? (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Maggie: Much. (Closes her eyes.) But what I have on my mind right now I can't do.

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: Cause we have company. (Points to the door.)

Francis: Man they're up.

Maggie: Morning guys. (Sitting up against the head board taking Bianca with her.)

Bianca: Yes Good morning. (Arm laying across Maggie's waist.) So what do we owe this pleaseure?

Miranda: Well the Amigo's were feeling sad.

Eliza: Yeah about Uncle Robert.

Maggie: By the way. His gonna be just fine he woke up before we left.

Miranda: See I told you guys.

Jeffery: That's great. (Smiles)

Francis: So back to the reason we are here. So Mandy gave us a little pep talk. And we woke her up this morning to do this. (Nodding his head to Miranda so she could get the tray she left outside the door.)

Bianca: (Gasps) You guys.

Jeffery: We just wanted to show you that you are loved. (Handing her the coffee.)

Francis: Yeah. (Handing Maggie her coffee.) Don't worry it's decaffe. (Smiles)

Eliza: And very much appreciated. (Handing them both a rose.)

Maggie: You know what I think sweetie? (Smiles)

Bianca: What?

Maggie: That we have some of the greatest kids in the world.

Bianca: I agree. (Smiles) Thank you so much guys.

Miranda: Well you guys raised us well. (Smiles while handing them the tray.)

Maggie: Like your mother said thank you so much guys. (Hugging then all with Bianca doing the same.)

Miranda: Well we'll let you guys eat. (Getting up from the bed.)

Maggie: Umm.. Guys Miranda you can go. But you three stay.

Miranda: Ok. I'm gonna go to the mall with Adam. (Kissing them both on the cheek.) Call me if you need me. Love you.

Maggie and Bianca: Love you too.

Miranda: Bye. (Walking out the door.) Don't kill them moms. (Walks out.)

Bianca: Hey sweetie. (Whispers in her ear.)

Maggie: Ok good idea. (Getting up.) You guys are coming with me. Love you.

Bianca: Love you too. (Kisses her.)

Jeffery: So Mama what's up? (Following her out of the room.)

Maggie: Well it was brought to our attention that it's time for you guys to get the talk. (Using air quotes and walking into there room.)

Francis: Man! (Sitting down on his bed.)

Jeffery: Well why aren't you both talking to us?

Maggie: Because I have a little more experience in the guys department then your mother. (Shutting the door.) Ok were to start? (Start to pace.) Well I'm sure you guys know most things already cause we signed the papers for your health class.

Francis: Yup it's fine Mama we know the consequences if we sleep with a girl.

Jeffery: Yeah they could get pregnant or we could contract a STI.

Maggie: Exactly. (Looks at them and Smiles.) But there is something else I want to talk about with you. You both know what happened to your mother right?

Jeffery: Yeah see was raped.

Maggie: (Sighs.) Yeah but we got you're wonderful sister out of it. And if you guys remember one thing I say out of this is no means no. (Looks at them.) Let me ask you something. Do you guys love me, your mom, and your sisters.

Francis: Of course.

Maggie: Well if you ever find yourself in that situation just remember you wouldn't want any guy to do that to us. It would be like you we're hurting us. And I don't think any of us could forgive you after that. Because your mother and you grandma lived and survived that. And we got your sister and Auntie out of it. (Tearing up.)

Jeffery: You really took mom's rape hard didn't you? (Walking up to her.)

Maggie: You have no idea.

Francis: We would never do that to anyone. We never want to hurt you guys.

Jeffery: Yeah we love you too much.

Maggie: Good. (Sniffling.) That wasn't as bad as you thought now was it? Oh remember this we Stone are very viral beings.

Francis: Yup that just swallowed a little throw-up. (Walking out.)

Maggie: I can't help it sons. Your moms a hottie and I got her. (Walking out the room too.)

Jeffery: Ugh that's disgusting. (Going down the stairs.)

Maggie: Hey take Butterscotch out for me. (Walking into her room.)

Francis: Ok. (Going downstairs.)

Jeffery: Hey Auntie Kendall. (Opening the door.) We heard about Uncle Robert that's great news.

Kendall: Yeah it is. Were are your moms?

Francis: Upstairs. You can go on up. Well see you in a bit we're taking Butterscotch for his walking. (Walking out the door.) Bye.

Kendall: Bye. (Shutting the door.) Let's just hope they got out all the sex last night. (Going up the stairs.)

TBC...Coming Up

More BAM

And more.


	38. No Clue

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Maggie: Good. (Sniffling.) That wasn't as bad as you thought now was it? Oh remember this we Stone are very viral beings.

Francis: Yup that just swallowed a little throw-up. (Walking out.)

Maggie: I can't help it sons. Your moms a hottie and I got her. (Walking out the room too.)

Jeffery: Ugh that's disgusting. (Going down the stairs.)

Maggie: Hey take Butterscotch out for me. (Walking into her room.)

Francis: Ok. (Going downstairs.)

Jeffery: Hey Auntie Kendall. (Opening the door.) We heard about Uncle Robert that's great news.

Kendall: Yeah it is. Where are your moms?

Francis: Upstairs. You can go on up. Well see you in a bit we're taking Butterscotch for his walk. (Walking out the door.) Bye.

Kendall: Bye. (Shutting the door.) Let's just hope they got out all the sex last night. (Going up the stairs.)

**Chapter 38 **

Kendall: Hey Mags. (Catching her before she shut the door to her room.)

Maggie: Hey Kendall what's up?

Kendall: Oh I was just coming by to see if Binks took care of you last night. (Grins.)

Maggie: Yeah. (Looks at her.) Oh God you heard?

Kendall: That would be an understatement. (Laughs.) Luckily for you mama Kane didn't hear you. On our way out she was right with me.

Maggie: You're lying.

Kendall: Sorry short stuff. It's true but she didn't hear Binky rocking your world. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Shut up Kendall it's not funny.

Kendall: You're right it's not funny. It's hilarious.

Maggie: (Starts laughing herself.) Yeah it kinda is isn't it?

Kendall: Yeah it's is. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Although. it wouldn't be the first time that's happen.

Flash

**_Six years ago..._**

_Judy: Mrs. Montgomery-Stone your 4 o'clock called to cancel._

_Bianca: Ok, Oh Judy can you call my wife tell her that I wont be able to make dinner and tell her to pick up the kids._

_Judy: Sure thing._

_Outside her office._

_Judy: (Dialing her number when she hears it.) Oh Mrs. Montgomery-Stone._

_Maggie: Judy. Judy how many times do I have to tell you it's Maggie._

_Judy: (Smiles) Sorry. Maggie well I guess I can just tell you since your here. Your wife wanted me to tell you that she wasn't gonna be able to make it for dinner._

_Maggie: Ok scratch that plan call back in there and tell her that I'm swamped at work. And if she says that I'm supposed to be off tell her I got called in._

_Judy: I don't know if I can do that. Shes my boss._

_Maggie: Trust me you wont get fired. (Going into her purse.) After you do that I want you take the rest of the day. And have dinner on us._

_Judy: This is too much._

_Maggie: I insist. (Smiles.) Now don't you have a job to do?_

_Judy: Ok. (Presses the intercom.) Mrs. Montgomery-Stone._

_Bianca: Yes Judy._

_Judy: (Looks at Maggie who shakes her head.) Well I called your wife and she said that she is swamped at work._

_Bianca: What no this is her day off. (Looking at her calendar.)_

_Judy: She said that she got called in._

_Bianca: (Runs her fingers though her hair.) Damn it. Ok thank you Judy._

_Judy: You're welcome. (Releases the intercom.)_

_Maggie: Great go. (Smiles)_

_Judy: I can see why she fell in love with you._

_Maggie: (Chuckles.) Yeah she fell hard and I don't want her to ever get up. (Winks.)_

_Bianca: Judy. (Over Intercom.)_

_Maggie: Go. (Shooing her.)_

_Bianca: Judy. (Hearing her door open.) Great Judy can you call this number for me. (Still looking down.)_

_Maggie: You've got quite a potty mouth missy. (Leaning up against the door. Head cocked to the side giving her famous Stone grin.)_

_Bianca: Maggie! (Getting up from her desk and running over to her.)_

_Maggie: Hey beautiful. (Taking her into an embrace. Then softly kisses her.)_

_Bianca: (Pulling away from the kiss.) I thought you had to work._

_Maggie: Nope. (Smiles) I was standing out there the whole time._

_Bianca: Maggie. (Whining and tries to push away.)_

_Maggie: And where do you think you're going?_

_Bianca: That was mean Maggie you had me calling people like crazy trying to pick up the kids. Oh my god the kids._

_Maggie: Already taken care of. (Pulling her close.) You're all mine Mrs. Montgomery-Stone._

_Bianca: And what did you have in mind?_

_Maggie: I think you know. (Shutting the door.)  
_

Kendall: Ok stop right there. I don't won't to hear about you and my sister having sex.

Maggie: Ok that's just gross why would I tell you that I was going to skip that part and go straight to the part when Erica came in. See Binks had forgotten she had called her about the kids and when she didn't answer her phone.

Kendall: She came to see what was wrong.

Maggie: Exactly I was right in the middle of making sure my baby girl got hers when she heard her scream.

_Bianca: OOOOOhhhhh! Oh Yes._

_Erica: Bianca sweetie are you ok? (Coming in her office.)_

_Bianca: Oh my God mom. (Covering up.)_

_Erica: I'm sorry sweetie. (Backing up.)_

_Maggie: Yeah wasn't embarrassing. (Coming up from her place in-between Bianca legs.)_

_Bianca: Yeah that just killed the mood._

Flash

Kendall: That's just to funny. (Laughing.)

Maggie: Yeah, Yeah. (Walking into the kitchen.)

Kendall: Mom must have been red.

Maggie: Her I couldn't look at her for months. She probably thinks I was still killing her daughter.

Kendall: So are you really ok?

Maggie: Yeah. I'm fine it's just staying at home for the next six months is gonna kill me.

Bianca: What's gonna kill you sweetie. (Comes in and kiss her on the check.) Hey Kendall. (Looking in the fridge.)

Kendall: Hi Binks.

Maggie: Oh I was saying nearly six months of bed rest is gonna kill me.

Bianca: Aw it wont be that bad honey. (Smiles taking out a bottle of water.)

Maggie: Baby you have no idea how bad it's gonna be. (Looking at her.) I have to work I can't just sit around.

Kendall: Get a hobby Mags.

Bianca: Yeah sweetie. That's a great idea Kendall.

Maggie: Hmmm… but what could I do?

Bianca: Oh I have a great idea.

Maggie: Yeah? (Looking at her.)

Bianca: But I'm not telling. (Smiles.) So how did your talk with the boys go.

Maggie: Smooth Montgomery. (Cocking her head to the side.)

Bianca: Thank you. (Gives her a peck on the lips.) So?

Maggie: Oh fine. I made it clear they don't need to be in a rush they have all the time in the world. Basically we don't want grandchildren before you turn 40.

Bianca: Then I guess we'll never have them cause I'm still 21.

Maggie: Oh sweetie you don't need to do that. (Wrapping her arms around her waist.) You age beautifully. Just like a fine wine.

Bianca: You still got it baby. (Smiles and kisses her.)

Maggie: Your damn right I still got it. (Smiles) How do you think I kept you in my bed all these years. (Winks.)

Kendall: Sister still standing here. (Waving her arms trying to get their attention.)

Bianca: I was drunk. (Pulling out of the embrace and turning her back to her.)

Maggie: So you keep saying. But for someone who was drunk you keep coming back.

Bianca: See that's were your wrong honey. (Looking at her.) You're so intoxicating that I can never get sober.

Maggie: (Smiles) Oh that was good.

Bianca: You like that? (Polishing her nails on her shirt.)

Kendall: Good grief guys get a room. I'll talk to you to later. (Walking out of the kitchen.)

Maggie: Yeah I kinda did. (Smiles)

Bianca: I thought you would. But I learned from the cutest little charmer in the world.

Maggie: Baby with that I think you surpassed me. (Winks.)

Bianca: You can still charm the pants off of me anytime. (Smiles)

Maggie: Let's not forget who's pregnant here.

Bianca: Right. (Draws it out.)

Maggie: So how did you're talk with Eliza go?

Bianca: Petty good. Just told her that we would like for her to wait till she got older before she did it again. You know more mature. Even though we both know that they are both very mature for there age. So I'm thinking about going to visit Robert in a little while.

Maggie: Ok I'll go with.

Bianca: Maggie!

Maggie: Fine I'll stay away from the work apart of it. I'm just a wife going with her wife to see her bother in law.

Bianca: Good. Now let's go get dress Mary Margaret. (Smiles and pinches her checks.)

Amanda: Hello why I'm I still here? Guard!

Erin: Chill little lady. (Smiles) You still have to have your bail hearing.

Amanda: Ok just I'm not a little lady. And second when is this gonna be?

Erin: This afternoon. (Smiles)

Amanda: Why are you being so nice to me your partner was a complete bitch.

Erin: Oh Stone she's all bark. You've got nothing to worry about. As to why I'm being nice to you. Well let's just say I like me woman rough.

Amanda: Wait you're (Cut off by Frankie.)

Frankie: Hey Lavery Chief wants you to do you're investigation on the DUI accident.

Erin: Alright I'm coming. Well I hope you won't be in her to long. That would be a shame. (Licking her lips and walks away.)

Frankie: Hey Dillon you got yourself a visitor Go ahead.

Guy: Thanks. Look like you've done well for yourself Maggie.

Frankie: It's Frankie. And who the hell are you?

Guy: Dillon. Tim Dillon. (Smiles And shakes her hand.)

Frankie: Well Tim you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm taken and so is my sister for twelve long years.

Tim: Who's the lucky guy?

Frankie: Bianca Montgomery-Stone. You've got twenty minutes. (Walks away.)

Tim: Huh? I Guess I was right after all. (Talking to himself.) I'll have to pay her a visit.

Frankie: Hello?

Amy: Hey sweetie. (Smiles) What do I owe this call?

Frankie: Oh just wanted to see if you were free for dinner. (Sitting down at her desk.)

Amy: Oh I'm sorry honey but I'm not. (Frowns.)

Frankie: _Damn it _Ok.

Amy: I'm sorry I'll make is up to you.

Frankie: (Opening her desk drawer and looking and picking up the small ring box.) It's fine how about I bring you some dinner over and sit with you while your on brake. _I guess the whole hospital is going to witness this._

Amy: You don't have to. I can grab something from the cafeteria.

Frankie: I insist my girlfriend is not eating that disgusting food. End of story.

Amy: (Sighs) You do know what you're doing to me right. So demanding.

Frankie: (Smiles) But I know you love it. I'll see you on your break. I love you.

Amy: I love you too. (Hangs up.)

Derrick: Does she have any idea. (Walking up to her.)

Frankie: (Smiles and looks up from the ring in her hand.) No clue. But shes gonna find out right along with the rest of the hospital.

TBC…..Coming up.

Bianca surprise.

Maggie guest.

And more.


	39. Jade's

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Enjoy

Frankie: (Opening her desk drawer and looking and picking up the small ring box.) It's fine how about I bring you some dinner over and sit with you while your on brake. I_ guess the whole hospital is going to witness this._

Amy: You don't have to. I can grab something from the cafeteria.

Frankie: I insist, my girlfriend is not eating that disgusting food. End of story.

Amy: (Sighs) You do know what you're doing to me right. So demanding.

Frankie: (Smiles) But I know you love it. I'll see you on your break. I love you.

Amy: I love you too. (Hangs up.)

Derrick: Does she have any idea. (Walking up to her.)

Frankie: (Smiles and looks up from the ring in her hand.) No clue. But she's gonna find out right along with the rest of the hospital.

**Chapter 39**

Maggie: Bianca baby are you ready yet? (Going outside to check the mailbox.)

Bianca: Yeah I'll be down in a minute. Reggie took the kids to a game right?

Maggie: Yeah. He said that they would probably be staying in a suite there since it would be to late for them to come back. (Opening the letter.) Huh. (Chuckles.)

Bianca: What's so funny? (Coming downstairs.)

Maggie: Read this. (Handing her the letter and going to the car.)

Bianca: (Reading the letter.) Dear, Dr. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone you are cordially invited to this years Senior prom as parent chaperones. RSVP at 555-1984. (Smiles) Oh Maggie can we? (Following her to the car after she locks up the house.)

Maggie: Hmm. (Smiles) I think that can be arranged.

Bianca: Oh yay! (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Maggie: Anything for my baby. (Opening the car door for her.) Plus I think it will be fun. (Shutting the door and going over to the drivers side.) It'll be just like when I took you to your prom. (Getting in a starting the car.)

Bianca: Only this one wont be pining over you. (Smiles and takes her hand.)

Maggie: Exactly cause you already have me. (Glancing over at her.) But then again you had me back then just neither one of us knew it then. And I won't be as nervous either. (Smiles.) You know what would be great though?

Bianca: What? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: If you told me what you are planning. (Smiles at her.)

Bianca: Nice try Stone, but no bribing me with this prom to find out my secret.

Maggie: Exactly we don't keep secrets. (Smiles) After twelve years why start now.

Bianca: That was low. (Shaking her head.) But nope no dice.

Maggie: I tried. (Smiles)

Bianca: Yes you did. And you're just to cute. (Chuckles.)

Maggie: Aw come on baby not even a hint?

Bianca: Nope. (Smiles.)

Flash

_Bianca: You can hop in the shower first sweetie._

_Maggie: Aww you're not gonna join me._

_Bianca: If we actually want to get out of here before visiting hours are over I better not._

_Maggie: (Pouts.) Fine but I wont enjoy it. (Heads to the bathroom.)_

_Bianca: Poor baby. (Pick up the phone once she sees that the bathroom door is shut.)_

_Woman: Jade Recording studios how my I help you?_

_Bianca: Yes may I speak with the owner._

_Woman: This is the owner._

_Bianca: Great. (Smiles) I would like to buy your recording studios._

_Woman: Excuse me. Is this a joke?_

_Bianca: I assure you this isn't a joke totally on the level. Um... I'm sorry I didn't get you're name._

_Woman: It's Jade kinda as you can see I'm not very creative when it came to the naming the place. (Chuckles.) But how am I supposed to know this is on the level?_

_Bianca: Hmm... Does this name give you any indication of just how serious I am. Montgomery-Stone._

_Jade: Get out of here. The Montgomery-Stones. Only the richest and most popular family in the country._

_Bianca: (Laughs.) Yes but we try not to think about that we're just a regular family. So what do you say? I'll have my step dad draw up the papers then you can have your lawyer look over the papers you'll see that my offer is going to be more than fair. We'll keep you on as a manger of things._

_Maggie: Hey baby do I have anymore shampoo? (Yelling out the bathroom.)_

_Bianca: Could you hold on?_

_Jade: Sure._

_Bianca: (Going into the bathroom.) Did you cheek under the sink?_

_Maggie: Yes._

_Bianca: I don't think you have anymore we'll have to stop and get you some on the way back from the hospital. (Thinking.) Wait a minute. (Goes to the lien closet.) Here you go your last bottle. (Handing it to her.)_

_Maggie: Thank you baby. Come here. (Leans out of the shower to give her a kiss.) Love you._

_Bianca: (Smiles and she pulls away.) Love you too. Now hurry your cute self up. You're not the only one who has to shower. (Walking out of the bathroom.)_

_Maggie: You could have just joined me. (Yelling out to her.)_

_Bianca: Yeah, yeah (Chuckles) and we both know how well that would have gone. (Shutting the door.)_

_Maggie: (From the shower.) Wonderfully._

_Bianca: (Smiles and shakes her head.) Sorry about that. (Speaking back on the phone.)_

_Jade: That's fine. (Smiles)_

_Bianca: So have I given you enough time to think about the offer?_

_Jade: Have the papers drawn up and sent over and I'll sign as soon as my lawyer takes a look at them._

_Bianca: Excellent. (Smiles) Thank you so much. I have to go but I'll be in touch. (Hangs up.)_

Flash

Maggie: Hello baby. (Waving her hand in front of her face.)

Bianca: Oh I'm sorry sweetie did you say something? (Looking at her.)

Maggie: Yeah I said what did you want for dinner tonight. (Helping her out of the car.) You've been out of it for a while.

Bianca I'm sorry sweetie. I wasn't trying to ignore you. Promise you're completely unignoreable. (Kisses her as she gets out of the car.) Oh look their is Frankie.

Frankie: Hey guys what are you doing here? Oh duh that's right Robert? How's he doing?

Maggie: Don't know yet that's what were doing now. (With her arm around Bianca's waist as they walk in the hospital.)

Frankie: Ok. Hey Bianca do you mind if I borrow the wife for a second.

Bianca: Sure. I'll be in his room when you're done and then we can go to dinner.

Maggie: OK. (Leans up to give her a kiss.) Love you.

Bianca: Love you too. (Walking away.)

Maggie: (Watching her till she is out of site.) Man I tell you it doesn't get any finer than that. (Smiles) OK sis what up? (Turning to look at her.)

Frankie: This. (Showing her the ring.)

Tim: So what kinda trouble did you get yourself into now. (Walking up to her cell.)

Amanda: What the hell do you want Tim? (Not getting up from the cot.)

Tim: Now is that anyway to treat your brother?

Amanda: Some brother you leave me with our crazy mother only to come back and leave again. So you can go to hell for all I care.

Tim: Why all the hostilely?

Amanda: You know damn well why I'm so angry. (Getting up.) These people have no idea what you've done. You've lied, cheated, and stole. And you came back here and want to play nice. I don't want anything to do with you.

Tim: Aw come on it's not that bad.

Amanda: You've made deal's with the devil, how is that not that bad?

Erin: Dillon you're free to go. (Unlocking the cell.) The store said they'll drop all charges if you never set foot in the store again. You can collect your belonging upstairs.

Amanda: Thank you. (Walking past her.) Hey I don't know if I was getting mixed signals from you but would you like to go to dinner with me?

Erin: I'd love too. And no you weren't getting mixed signals. (Smiles)

Tim: So that's it your just gonna leave?

Amanda: Like I said I don't want anything to do with you. (Walking away.)

Tim: Damn it! This is not going as planned at all. First Gwen and now Amanda.

Maggie: Frankie I'm flattered but I'm already taken. (Smiles.) Plus wouldn't that be consider as incest?

Frankie: It's not for you Dingbat. (Pushes her.) It's for Amy. I'm gonna purpose to her.

Maggie: Aw that's great sis. (Smiles and hugs her.)

Frankie: Yeah I'm kinda nervous. I was hoping I could get some advice.

Maggie: From me? (Laughs.) Frankie I'm the last person to ask for advice. It took me almost four years to realize that me and Bianca were meant for each other, that we're a perfect fit. (Smiles just thinking of her wife.)

Frankie: Yeah you were always a little slow on the uptake. But still you did do it.

Maggie: Yeah. One of the great moments of my life. The best thing I can tell you is to let it come from your heart. And if you feel that you have to do it just because than don't. Do it because you love her and want to spend the rest of your life with her. When I purposed to Bianca it felt right. I would rather died then leave a day without her in my life. That's how you need to feel when you do this. (Pointing to the ring.)

Frankie: I do.

Maggie: (Smiles and puts her arm around her shoulder.) Then lets go find your girlfriend so she can be your fiancée.

Frankie: You really think she'll say yes?

Maggie: Come on now. No one can resist the Stone charm.

Frankie: Is that why you're knocked up this time around and not Bianca?

Maggie: Hey, hey. (Shhing her.) I've got a rep to up hold.

Frankie: Please. Your wrapped around her fingers. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Whatever. (Pushes her.) If I am then you are too. And you don't even have a ring on your finger. (Pokes her tongue out at her.)

Frankie: Keep that dirty thing in you mouth. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Get on somewhere. Go find your girl, and congratulation. (Smiles and hug her.)

Frankie: Thanks. (Walking away.)

TBC...Coming up

Secrets reviled.

The proposal.

and More.


	40. She'll Love It

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

**Alert** I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Enjoy

Frankie: I do.

Maggie: (Smiles and puts her arm around her shoulder.) Then lets go find your girlfriend so she can be your fiancée.

Frankie: You really think she'll say yes?

Maggie: Come on now. No one can resist the Stone charm.

Frankie: Is that why you're knocked up this time around and not Bianca?

Maggie: Hey, hey. (Shhing her.) I've got a rep to up hold.

Frankie: Please. Your wrapped around her fingers. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Whatever. (Pushes her.) If I am then you are too. And you don't even have a ring on your finger. (Pokes her tongue out that her.)

Frankie: Keep that dirty thing in you mouth. (Laughs.)

Maggie: Get on somewhere. Go find your girl, and congratulation. (Smiles and hug her.)

Frankie: Thanks. (Walking away.)

**Chapter 40**

Kendall: So how is Maggie doing?

Bianca: Better. (Smiles) But you know how I said I had the perfect hobby for her?

Kendall: Yeah. (Looking at her.)

Bianca: You have to have to promise not to tell her.

Robert: You secrets safe with me. (Waking up.)

Kendall: Robbie I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you.

Robert: That's fine I was waking anyway. So what this big secret? (Sitting up.)

Bianca: Well I bought a recording studio.

Kendall: Ok for what?

Bianca: Well you've heard her sing before. And you don't know this but she write sometime. And she always told that one day she want to record them. So I thought that she could buy her a studio to record in. She'll have the freedom to go anytime she wants no hassle.

Kendall: Binks that's a great idea. (Smiles) She'll love it.

Bianca: And hopefully it will keep her from driving us all crazy for the next six months. Not being able to work and all. You know how she loves to saves lives.

Robert: I for one can attest to that.

Maggie: Look who I found. (Walking into the room.)

Mya: Daddy! (Letting go of Maggie's hand.)

Robert: Hey sweetie. How did you get with Auntie Maggie huh? (Looking at her.)

Mya: Granma was bring me and she had to leave and she saw Auntie walking this way. (Pointing to Maggie.) And asked her if she could bring me up.

Maggie: Believe me it was my pleasure. (Smiles as she hugs Bianca form behind.)

Mya: Aunties when can I come over and spend the night again?

Bianca: Well the triplets are with Uncle Reggie but, I'm sure Miranda would to see you. (Smiles)

Miranda: I sure would. (Smiles as she comes into the room.)

Mya: Andi. (Runs to her cousin who gladly picks her up.)

Miranda: Hey missy. Were you good for Grandma and Papa? (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Mya: (Nodding her head furiously.) Uh huh. Granma bought me a new purse. (Holding it up.)

Miranda: Hi mom, Mama. (Kissing them both on the cheek.)

Maggie: Hey munchkin. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hi sweetie how was the mall?

Miranda: Just need to pick up a few last minute prom stuff.

Bianca: Speaking of the prom.

Miranda: I know I was the one to suggest it. The whole Senior class thinks you're the coolest parents. Plus it doesn't hurt that I don't think your that bad either. (Smiles.) And a believe it or not the guys find you totally hot. (Chuckles.) Go figure. And that was nothing to do with the fact that you are lesbians.

Maggie: Yeah right. (Laughs.)

Miranda: Auntie Kendall, Uncle Robert. (Does the same to them.) You seem to be getting better.

Robert: All Thanks to your Mama. Your and amazing doctor I can't thank you enough.

Maggie: I just did what any other doctor would do.

Mya: Hey anybody gonna answer my question? (Squirming in Miranda's arms.)

Kendall: (Chuckles) That's up to your Aunts sweetie.

Mya: (Getting down out of Miranda's arms.) Please Auntie Bianca and Maggie. (Given her the puppy dog eyes.)

Kendall: That's all your own doing Maggie. (Chuckles.)

Bianca: You just had to teach one more member of the family that didn't you?

Mya: PPPPPPlllllleeeeaaaaasssseeee!

Bianca: Sure sweetie I'm sure that it would be a nice surprise for the triplets to have you there when they get home.

Mya: Yay! (Jumps up and down.)

Frankie: Maggie! (Busing into the room.) I can't find her. maybe I wasn't supposed to do it.

Maggie: Frankie calm down. (Walking over to her twin.) But I think if you turn around you'll find what you're looking for. (Pointing out into the hall.) Go. (Pushing her out the door.)

Frankie: (Sighs.) Here goes nothing.

Bianca: Why is she in such a hurry to find Amy?

Maggie: Because my dear. (Tanking her hand and leading her into the hallway.) Frankie's about to purpose. (Whispers in her ear.)

Amy: Hey sweetie. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Hey. (Walks up to kiss her.)

Amy: So where's my food.

Frankie: Damn it. I knew I forgot something.

Amy: Sweetie it's ok. (Smiles and runs her hand though her hand.)

Frankie: No it's not I just want to make it perfect for you.

Amy: Honey it's just dinner.

Frankie: No it's not. (Backing away.) It's about the rest of our lives. (Getting down on one knee.)

Amy: Frankie? (Gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.)

Frankie: Their was a time in my life when I never thought I would find love again. But then I found you. From the first time we shared that dance to the this moment right now. You've changed my life I never though it would happen I would find the one person that knows me better than myself and I couldn't be more happy. So Amy Katherine Lewis will you make and honest women out of me and make me the happiest woman on earth and become my wife?

Amy: Yes! Yes! (Tears flowing.)

Frankie: Yes? (Standing up.)

Amy: Yes. (Pulling her into a kiss.)

Maggie: Why are you crying baby? (As they stand back and watch.)

Bianca: I just remember when you proposed to me.

Maggie: Yeah you made me the happiest woman on earth that day. Or was that when you married me. No wait was that the day you gave me our four beautiful children.

Bianca: Sweetie I get it you're happy. (Smiles)

Frankie: Hey Mags. Come here. (Waving her over.) I'd like you to meet my fiancée Amy.

Maggie: Hello. (Smiles)

Bianca: Congratulation you guys. (Hugging them both.)

Maggie: You do know that my mother-in-law is going to want to plan it.

Frankie: I don't care as long as I get to marry this beautiful lady right here. (Wraps her arm around he waist.)

Bianca: I'll make sure she let's you have some say.

Mya: Auntie Frankie! (Running out Robert's room.)

Frankie: Hey Squirt. (Smiles and pick her up.)

Mya: Guess what?

Frankie: What?

Mya: I get to spend the night at Auntie Bianca and Maggie's

Frankie: Lucky you. Just don't let Aunt Maggie drive you crazy.

Mya: I won't. (Getting down from Frankie's arm.)

Maggie: Hey! It's not my fault my hormones are out of whack. (Pouting.)

Bianca: No it's not sweetie. (Smiles and gives her a kiss.) Could you be any cuter?

Tim: Well look who got her happy ending.

Bianca: Tim? (Turing around.)

Tim: Who else would it be? (Smiles)

TBC...Coming up.

What did you do.

Why are you here.

Not Guilty


	41. When It Hits The Fan

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Bianca: I'll make sure she let's you have some say.

Mya: Auntie Frankie! (Running out Robert's room.)

Frankie: Hey Squirt. (Smiles and pick her up.)

Mya: Guess what?

Frankie: What?

Mya: I get to spend the night at Auntie Bianca and Maggie's

Frankie: Lucky you. Just don't let Aunt Maggie drive you crazy.

Mya: I won't. (Getting down from Frankie's arm.)

Maggie: Hey! It's not my fault my hormones are out of whack. (Pouting.)

Bianca: No it's not sweetie. (Smiles and gives her a kiss.) Could you be any cuter?

Tim: Well look who got her happy ending.

Bianca: Tim? (Turning around.)

Tim: Who else would it be? (Smiles)

**Chapter 41  
**  
Bianca: What are you doing here? 

Tim: I never had to have a reason to visit you before. (Giving her a hug.)

Bianca: Well what took you so long? (Pulling back.)

Tim: Eh, Life. But it seems to have been good for you. (Looking at her left hand.) Who's the lucky girl?

Maggie: You're looking at her. (Wrapping her arm around her waist.)

Tim: Huh? So I guess I was right all those years.

Maggie: I guess so. Oh I'd like you to introduce our daughter, Miranda. (Calling her over.) Miranda this is one of your mom's old friends Tim.

Miranda: Nice to meet you. (Extending her hand.)

Mya: Auntie Bianca can we go to your house now?

Maggie: And this firecracker is our niece Mya.

Tim: How do you do? (Kneeling done.)

Mya: Fine. (Hiding behind Miranda legs.) Andi. (Pulling on her shirt.)

Miranda: Yeah. (Bending down.)

Mya: (Whispering in her ear.) The man is scary.

Miranda: Oh. Uh Moms I think Mya wants to go. I'll take her if that's ok with you. (Looking down at her.)

Mya: Yay! I get to ride with you Andi.

Miranda: Yeah kiddo. (Picking her up.) Ok lets go say bye to your mommy and daddy.

Mya: Ok. (Smiles)

Miranda: Bye moms. (Kisses then both on the cheek.) Love you.

Bianca: Love you to sweetie.

Maggie: Yeah, we'll see you at home.

Mya: Bye Auntie Bianca and Maggie. I'll tell butterscotch not to eat all the ice cream.

Maggie: Good that crazy dog always eats it all. (Chuckles.)

Tim: I don't think she likes me much.

Maggie: Who Mya, she'll grow on you. It takes her a while to get use to people. Wow um where did Frankie go?

Bianca: Probably to make out with Amy somewhere. (Laughs.)

Tim: Ok. (Rubbing his hands together.) Are you guys busy?

Maggie: No what do you have in mind?

Bianca: Actually. (Looking at them both.) We are.

Maggie: We are? (Confused.)

Bianca: Yes I'm treating you to lunch and I'm going to tell you your surprise.

Maggie: (Smiles) Really? Ok I'm sorry Tim but it seems that my wife has plans. But we can get together later so you can meet our other kids.

Tim: Their are more.

Bianca: Three to be exact. (Smiles)

Tim: Wow. Um ok just give me a call I'm at the Valley Inn.

Bianca: Ok will do. (Hugs him.) Good seeing you.

Tim: You too. (Walks away.)

Maggie: Ok. What's my surprise?

Bianca: In due time my sweet wife. (Kissing her.) Come on lets go.

Maggie: Aw you're such a tease.

Bianca: Just come on. (Smiles.)

Lawyer: Your honor. We like you to request that you deny bail.

Mark: That's ridiculous your honor. My client has a family that is very well known. One of her daughters is a doctor and the other one is a police detective.

Lawyer: Do you see either one here?

Judge: Counselors. May I reminder you that this is merely a bail hearing not a trail. With that in mind Mrs. Stone you are being accused of wreck less endangerment while driving under the influence how do you plead.

Gwen: Not guilty.

Judge: Very well. Bail will be set and 100 thousand dollars. Court is adjourned. (Slamming his gavel.)

Maggie: So why the surprise lunch?

Bianca: I can't treat my wife to lunch?

Maggie: Baby you can treat me to anything you want. (Smiles)

Bianca: I'm glad you said that.

Maggie: (Looking at her as she pulls into the BJ's parking lot.) Why?

Bianca: So impatient. (Laughs.)

Maggie: No you're just driving me crazy with this secret. (Getting out.)

Bianca: I'm sorry honey I'll tell you as soon as we order our food. (Taking her hand.)

Maggie: Oh alright. (Opening the door for her.) I'll let it go but only because I love you so much.

Bianca: Aw so sweet. (Taking a seat at the booth.)

Maggie: You should feel privileged. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Oh lucky me. (Laughs.)

Officer: Stone you have a visitor. You've got ten minutes.

Tim: That's all I need. Well, well, well. It seems that the tide has turned.

Gwen: (Not looking up.) What the hell do you want?

Tim: Just wondering how the hell you managed to screw up so badly. Your one task was to come here and make Maggie pay. And the only way to do that was to take the one thing that made her truly happy. (Using air quotes.) Her precious Bianca. If it's wasn't for her she would have all the money and power I would. All that would be mine. It should be mine. And they already hate you what do you think they would do once they found out you were in cahoots with their dear Aunt Vanessa the whole time. Oh now wouldn't you know what would hit the fan then.

Gwen: You wouldn't (Getting up.) You're just a deep as I am.

Tim: That's were your wrong my dear. I'm still good ol' little Timmy Dillon, Bianca's childhood friend. Who do you think they'll believe you or me? (Laughs.)

Officer: Times up!

Tim: Alright the choice is yours cause I'm sure the system doesn't swallow you up and eat you whole. I will. (Walking up to the cell and glaring at her.)

Officer: Lets go.

Tim: Alright I'm coming. (Walking away.) Think about it Gwenie.

Maggie: All right spill. (Taking her hand.)

Bianca: Well you know how Kendall said you should get a hobby?

Maggie: Yeah. (Looking in her eyes.)

Bianca: Yeah well I've got the perfect one.

Maggie: Ok. (Getting anxious.)

Bianca: Well you know how much I love your voice.

Maggie: Baby the kids are going to be born before you get it out.

Bianca: Maggie! (Slapping her arm.) Always ruining the moment. You know sometimes I think you just talk to make sounds.

Maggie: (Shrugs.) Well sometimes I do. You'd think you'd know that by now.

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Yeah I, guess so. Anyway I bought a recording studio.

Maggie: You did what? Baby I know were rich but damn.

Bianca: Hear me out. It's an investment I'm more than willing to make. It means our babies are going to be born nice and healthy. (Reaching done and touch her belly.)

Maggie: (Sighs.) Ok. So what am I supposed to do with this recording studio?

Bianca: (Smiles) Record your songs silly.

Maggie: Oh no. (Shaking her head.) Those were only for you to hear.

Bianca: And they still will be. Just on CD now.

Maggie: (Letting her free hand run through her hair.) Baby. I.. I don't know.

Bianca: Please. It will give you a chance to put it to music only for me and anyone else you want to listen.

Maggie: (Sighs.) Uh ok.

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Yes really. (Smiles.) You know I can never say no to you. If I could I wouldn't have kids number five and six in the oven. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Right. (Smiles.) How could I forget.

Maggie: Yeah how could you. (Smiles and leans in to kiss her.)

TBC...Coming Up

The kids come home. 

I don't like him

And more.


	42. Nothing But The Best

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Maggie: Oh no. (Shaking her head.) Those were only for you to hear.

Bianca: And they still will be. Just on CD now.

Maggie: (Letting her free hand run through her hair.) Baby. I.. I don't know.

Bianca: Please. It will give you a chance to put it to music only for me and anyone else you want to listen.

Maggie: (Sighs.) Uh ok.

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Yes really. (Smiles.) You know I can never say no to you. If I could I wouldn't have kids number five and six in the oven. (Laughs.)

Bianca: Right. (Smiles.) How could I forget.

Maggie: Yeah how could you. (Smiles and leans in to kiss her.)

**Chapter 42**

Bianca: You'll really gonna be glad you're doing this honey. (Moving closer to her.)

Maggie: Yeah, yeah. (Cell phone rings.)

Bianca: Maggie don't get it please.

Maggie: (Looking down at her phone.) It could be important.

Bianca: Ok make it quick.

Maggie: I will. (Leans up and give her a kiss before answering the phone.) Dr. Montgomery-Stone here. (Winks at her wife.)

Nurse: Doctor thank God I got a hold of you, your service said you where on leave.

Maggie: That I am. How may I help you? (Reaching over to slap Bianca's hand from taking a fry off of her plate.)

Nurse: Well this is James form Dr. Watson office.

Maggie: Ok?

Nurse: Well a patient has come in dealing with your very expertise.

Maggie: I'm sorry I wish there was some (Cut of by the nurse.)

Nurse: Doctor this is a life or death situation.

Maggie: (Runs her hands thought her hair.) I... I don't know if I can. I'm dealing with a high risk pregnancy that's the reason for my leave. (Feeling Bianca's eye on her.) Can't you find Dr. Anderson?

Nurse: We've tried he is out of the country and by the time he would make it back the patients health would have deteriorated.

Maggie: (Sigh.) I'll have to talk it over with my wife our first concern is our children. You have to understand that.

Nurse: I do. And well continue to try to find others but in the end you are their best hope.

Maggie: I'll let you know around this time tomorrow.

Nurse: Thank you doctor have a good evening.

Maggie: You too. (Hangs up.)

Bianca: Do I even want to know? (Taking her wife's hand.)

Maggie: No. (Sigh.)

Bianca: Sweetie what is it? (Worried.)

Maggie: That was a nurse from Dr. Watson office saying that they needed me.

Bianca: But you're on leave.

Maggie: I know, I know. But I am the best at what I do. If I didn't do this I would be like killing our own kids I would want nothing but the best for them I can't, not do it. But I don't know if I can knowing that our kids would be at risk.

Bianca: (Moving closer and placing her hand on her thigh.) Honey who knows you better than yourself sometimes?

Maggie: You.

Bianca: Then you should know exactly what I'm gonna say to do.

Maggie: You gonna tell me to go. (Putting her head down.)

Bianca: Exactly. I could let you leave with someone's death on your hands.

Maggie: But... But what about the babies?

Bianca: (Smiles.) I'm sure if we ask her, Amy she will give you something to stay calm.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) If you can keep Frankie off her long enough.

Bianca: You're one to talk. Remember Thanksgiving two years ago.

Maggie: I had hopped you had forgotten. (Shakes her head.)

Flash

_Reggie: Now arriving is the Montgomery-Stone clan. (With his video camera.) Here comes my wonderful nieces and nephews. The Three Amigo. Stephy._

_Eliza: Hi Uncle Reggie. (Smiles and waves at the camera.)_

_Reggie: Hey kiddo. Jeffery._

_Jeffery: Uncle Reggie. (Smiles) Pound it. (Holds out his fist.)_

_Reggie: (Laughs.) Right on. Oh now here comes my other knucklehead nephew Francis. Such a girly name. (Chuckles.)_

_Francis: Shut up Uncle Reginald. (Laughs.)_

_Reggie: You're gonna get it kid as soon as I'm done with this. (Messing up his increasingly long hair.)_

_Francis: Not the hair man. (Now fixing his hair.) Moms did either one of you bring a brush? (Yelling back at them.)_

_Reggie: (Laughs.) And last but not least the oldest of the children in the clan. Mimo._

_Miranda: Uncle Reggie. (Whining.) You know I hate it when I get called that._

_Reggie: You let your Aunt Kendall call you that._

_Miranda: That's only because she'll kill me if I don't ._

_Reggie: Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhhttttt. (Smiles) Oh what took you guys so long. (Looking at Maggie and Bianca coming in.) And finally we have the loving parents of those four beautiful children you just saw. Dr. and Mrs. Montgomery-Stone._

_Bianca: Reggie what are you doing? (Coming in trying to keep Maggie's hand in a public place.)_

_Reggie: Oh just a little surprise. B what's wrong with Mags she don't look to hot._

_Bianca: She's sick. (Still trying to keep her hands from going where they shouldn't be, at least in public.)_

_Maggie: Hey Reggie. (Smiles while still groping Bianca.) How's my brother-in-law?_

_Reggie: I'm fine Mags. Obviously not better than you. (Smiles.)_

Maggie: Hey in my defense, who knew that "NightQuil" would make me so horny?

Bianca: Me. Most people it makes sleepy. You my dear become very horny. (Whispering in her ear.) I told you to wait till we got back home but you just had to take it and me. (Shaking her head.)

_Bianca: Come on honey let go put our coats up._

_Maggie: Ok lets, come. (Smiles and grabs her butt and squeeze it.)_

_Bianca: Maggie! (Looks at her.)_

_Maggie: (Pouts.) What? (Innocently.)_

_Bianca: Come on you. (Pulling her along.) This night is going to be very interesting. (Walking in to the spare bedroom.) Maggie what are you doing?_

_Maggie: I'm kissing you. (Kissing the back of her neck.)_

_Bianca: Maggie we're not at home. (Moaning.)_

_Maggie: So. (Running her hands up the front of her shirt.)_

_Bianca: Maggie. God your incorrigibly._

_Maggie: Yeah but you love me. (Turning her around and pushing her down on the bed.)_

_Bianca: Maggie. (Moaning.)_

_Maggie: Yes? (Now running her hand up her skirt.)_

_Bianca: Maggie, honey we can't do this now._

_Maggie: (Kissing her neck.) Why?_

_Bianca: Someone might come in._

_Maggie: Like who? (Still kissing her neck.)_

_Reggie: Yo B, Mags you in here? Oh crap! (Turns around and leaves.) Gross that was my sister and her wife._

_Bianca: Like Reggie. (Come on get up. Pushing her off of her.)_

_Maggie: Aw man. (Pouting.)_

_Bianca: My poor baby. I told you not to take that medicine. (Pulling her up.) I'll make it up to you when we get home. (Gently kissing her on the lips.)_

Flash

Maggie: I can't believe he was still recording too.

Bianca: Yeah well. (Smiles) What are you gonna do with a druged up horny wife.

Maggie: Well satisfy her of course. (Kissing her.) Come let's go home.

Officer: You're free to go Stone.

Gwen: What? (Sitting up.)

Officer: You're out on bail.

Gwen: Who bailed me out?

Tim: Duh. (Laughs.)

Gwen: Why in the hell do you do that?

Tim: So you can finish what I hired you for. But next time I'll make sure you don't make it out of that hospital alive.

Mya: Andi when are the triplets gonna be home?

Miranda: Tomorrow.

Mya: (Pouting.) Ok.

Miranda: I've got an idea. (Picking up the phone.)

Reggie: Hello?

Miranda: Hey Uncle Reggie.

Reggie: Hey Munchkin.

Miranda: Hey none of that. Only mama can call me that. But that's besides the point. I've got someone here who wants to talk to the triplets.

Reggie: Ok I'll put them on. (Puts the speaker phone on.) Hey Amigos someone wants to talk to you.

Eliza: Hello?

Mya: Iza. (Smiles.)

Eliza: Hey little bit what are you doing?

Francis: Yeah. (Smiles.) Hows my favorite little cousin.

Mya: (Giggles.) Franc I'm you're only cousin.

Francis: Oh right. Where are you calling from?

Mya: Your house where Jeffy?

Jeffery: Right here sweetness? Why are you at our house?

Mya: Auntie Bianca and Maggie said I could spend the night. (Smiles) When are you coming home?

Eliza: I don't know Uncle Reggie when are we leaving? (Looking back at him.)

Reggie: First thing in the morning. If you want.

Francis: Ok you here that little bit.

Mya: Uh huh? (Smiles) Iza can I sleep in your room?

Eliza: But of course. (Smiles.) Are our moms there?

Mya: No I'm here with Andi. (Smiles and looks up at her older cousin.) Oh wait they just came in.

Amigos: Hi moms. (Yells into the phone.)

Maggie: Hey kiddos. (Putting the keys down.)

Bianca: Are you having fun with uncle Reggie.

Francis and Jeffery: Yes!

Eliza: No.

Maggie: No? Reggie why is my little girl not happy.

Reggie: I don't know. (Confused.)

Bianca: Honey why aren't you having fun?

Eliza: Cause after the game all we done is guy stuff.

Maggie: Reggie if you don't want me to come up there and kick your (Cut off by Bianca.)

Bianca: Honey kids ears.

Maggie: I'll kick your butt.

Reggie: Done deal. The rest of the night is yours Eliza.

Eliza: Yes! (Smiles.)

Francis and Jeffery: Aw man.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) Can't win them all. We'll see you guys in the morning. Me and your mom have plans.

Francis: Awe moms you're going to have sex aren't you.

Bianca: Francis Matthew Montgomery-Stone.

Jeffery: Ew! They are.

Maggie: Ok we're hanging up now. Love you. (Hanging up.)

Amy: Who would have thought? (Looking at her ring.)

Frankie: What? (Looking at her.)

Amy: Well that fact that. I got Mary Francis Stone to settle down. (Straddling her lap as she sits on her couch.)

Frankie: Who is this Mary Francis you speak of? (Wrapping her arms around her waist.)

Amy: I love you, you know that?

Frankie: Really? Why is she all that?

Amy: You're smart. (Kisses her.) Sexy. (Kisses her again.) Sweet, loving, great with your nieces and nephews. (In between kisses.) Oh and you're a great lay. (Kisses her hard on the mouth.)

Frankie: Well I love you too. (Smiles.) And your not half bad yourself.

Amy: I better be more than that Stone. (Getting up.)

Frankie: You are baby, you are. So what time are you getting off?

Amy: Late.

Frankie: Are you gonna come over or do you want me to come over.

Amy: I don't want you to come out so late I'll just come over. I'll just use my key.

Frankie: Are you sure? It's no problem.

Amy: No it's fine.

Frankie: Ok. I'll see you later. (Kisses her.) I love you. (Cell rings.) Hello? (Answering it.) Stone. (Looking back at Amy who mouths I love you too as she walks out.)

Erin: Hey Frankie.

Frankie: Hey Erin what's up?

Erin: I just wanted to let you know that your mother has been released on bail.

Frankie: What?

Erin: The source is unknown but shes out. Just wanted to give you a heads up before the tabloids got to it so you can tell you're sister.

Frankie: Thanks. (Getting in her car.)

Erin: Somethings fishy with this whole thing I'm gonna keep digging.

Frankie: Thanks I'll see you at work tomorrow.

Erin: All right. (Hangs up.)

Guy: What have you done now Gwen? This is the last time you hurt them I'll, bet my life on that. (As he watches Gwen walk out of PVPD.)

Tbc… Coming up

Amigos come home.

What do you want

and more.


	43. Do We Have To?

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Frankie: Are you gonna come over or do you want me to come over.

Amy: I don't want you to come out so late I'll just come over. I'll just use my key.

Frankie: Are you sure? It's no problem.

Amy: No it's fine.

Frankie: Ok. I'll see you later. (Kisses her.) I love you. (Cell rings.) Hello? (Answering it.) Stone. (Looking back at Amy who mouths I love you too as she walks out.)

Erin: Hey Frankie.

Frankie: Hey Erin what's up?

Erin: I just wanted to let you know that your mother has been released on bail.

Frankie: What?

Erin: The source is unknown but shes out. Just wanted to give you a heads up before the tabloids got to it so you can tell you're sister.

Frankie: Thanks. (Getting in her car.)

Erin: Somethings fishy with this whole thing I'm gonna keep digging.

Frankie: Thanks I'll see you at work tomorrow.

Erin: All right. (Hangs up.)

Guy: What have you done now Gwen? This is the last time you hurt them I'll, bet my life on that. (As he watches Gwen walk out of PHPD.)

**Chapter 43**

Amy: Frankie? Frankie, Frankie are you awake?

Frankie: No. Go away. (Groans.)

Amy: Frankie, wake up sweetie. (Whispering her ear.) Come on I want to make love to my fiancée.

Frankie: Ok I'm up.

Amy: (Chuckles.) Never were a morning person were you?

Frankie: Yeah, yeah. (Leaning up to kiss her neck.)

Amy: No sweetie, no time.

Frankie: What? (Laying back on the bed.) But you just said. (Confused.)

Amy: I'm sorry honey but we have to get over to your sister's. She's gonna out of town tonight. Bianca called a few minutes ago and said that their gonna have the whole family over.

Frankie: Oh you're so gonna pay for getting me worked up.

Amy: Oh really? (Smiles and back up.)

Frankie: Yup. (Grins.) You me that shower now.

Amy: Yes Detective Stone. (Smiles and runs into the bathroom.)

Mya: Auntie Maggie Auntie Maggie time to get up. (Jumping on the bed.)

Maggie: (Groans.) Mya... Where's your Auntie Bianca?

Mya: I don't know I came in here and she was gone. (Still Jumping.)

Maggie: Do me a favor for me go find her.

Mya: Ok. (Getting down.) Auntie Bianca! (Yelling.) Auntie Bianca, Auntie Maggie wants you. (Running out the room.)

Maggie: (Mumbles.) I could have done that. (Turning on her back and covers her eyes with her hands.)

Eliza: Hello? (Coming in the house.) Moms?

Bianca: Hey guys. (Coming out of the kitchen.)

Eliza: (Smiles and gives her a hug and kiss.) Mom. Where's mama?

Bianca: She's still…. (Interpreted by Mya.)

Mya: (Running down the stairs.) Auntie Bianca. (Seeing the triplets.) Iza. (Running to her cousin.)

Eliza: Hey missy. (Bending down to hug her.) Did keep my room clean.

Mya: Yes Iza. (Smiles and Nods her head.)

Francis: Hey what about us?

Mya: Franc, Jeffy. (Smiles.)

Maggie: BIANCA! (From upstairs.)

Mya: Opps Auntie Bianca, Auntie Maggie wants you. (Scuffs her foot.) Sorry.

Bianca: That's are right. (Smiles.)

Mya: Is she gonna be mad at me? (Looking up at her pouting.)

Bianca: No sweetie I'll make sure she's not. Hi. Boys. (Kisses them both on the top of there heads.) You guys are getting so big.

Jeffery: Aw mom you always say that. (Smiles as she mess up his hair up.)

Bianca: Well you are my little boys are growing up so fast.

Francis: Mom. (Whining.)

Maggie: Bianca! (Still Yelling.)

Miranda: Mom do (Yawns.) you realize mama is calling you? (Coming downstairs.)

Bianca: I'm going. (Walking upstairs.)

**Knock, Knock**

Guy: Gwen open the door damn it! (Banging on the door.)

Gwen: What the hell? (Opening the door.)

Guy: Don't look so shocked. (Coming in.)

Gwen: What the hell are you doing here?

Guy: That's not the point.

Gwen: Then what the hell is the point? Huh? What the hell do you want with me Aaron?

Aaron: I want to know what hell are you up to with our daughters.

Gwen: I could asked you the same thing. (Crosses her arms over her chest.)

Maggie: Bianca. (Arm still over her eyes.) Bia (Cut off.)

Bianca: Yes dear. (Pulling backing from the kiss.)

Maggie: Mmm... What was I saying?

Bianca: (Holding back her laugh.) You were saying that you love me and you're sorry for yelling.

Maggie: Yeah. (Thinking.) What wait no that's not what I wanted to say.

Bianca: So you don't love me?

Maggie: No. Wait. (Confused.) Bianca. (Whining.)

Bianca: I'm sorry sweetie it was just to easy. (Kisses her.) So what did you want?

Maggie: (Pulling her toward her.) Do we have to have this party. I'm only going to be gone a couple of days.

Bianca: Please Maggie for me. (Rolling them over so she didn't put her weight on the babies.) I'll love you forever. (Kissing her neck.)

Maggie: You'll do that anyway. (Moans.) Baby if you don't plan to finish this please don't start.

Bianca: Who said I wasn't going to finish? (While kissing her neck.)

Maggie: You're not letting me get out of this are you?

Bianca: Did you ever think you were? (Chuckles while still kissing her neck.)

Maggie: I never had a change did I?

Bianca: Nope. (Untying her pajama bottoms.)

Aaron: I'm trying to keep you from destroying our daughters lives.

Gwen: You didn't seem to care when you left them when they were kids.

Aaron: (Sadly.) Yeah cause they deserved better than me. And they sure as hell deserve better than what you're trying to pull.

Gwen: Drink? (Going to the bar.)

Aaron: Don't change the subject. What are you up to?

Gwen: I'm not changing anything. Last chance.

Aaron: For God sakes Gwen you ruined their life's once I'm not going to let you do it again. I wasn't there when they were kids. (Sighs.) I'm going make sure I'm here now. They're happy both of them and they don't need you to ruin it.

Gwen: Wait a minute. (Putting her glass down.) How do you know anything about them?

Aaron: I may not have been there, for them but I still kept an eye one them.

Gwen: Wait. (Chuckles.) Let me get this straight. Instead of being there for them in person. (Pause.) You stalked them for 35 years. (Laughs.) That's classic. I wonder what they will think? Maybe I should call them up. (Picking up the phone.)

Aaron: The hell you will. (Snatching the phone out of her and.)

Mya: Mommy! Daddy! (Running to them.)

Robert: Hey! (Smiles) How's my princess? (Picks her pick and tickles her.)

Mya: (Giggles.) Daddy. (Squirming.) Stop it.

Robert: There's only one way I'm going do that.

Mya: (Giggling.) Mommy. Help me.

Kendall: You're on your own sweetpea. (Kisses her on the forehead.)

Mya: Ok. (Giggles.)

Robert: I'm waiting. (Stops ticking her.)

Mya: Let me down daddy.

Robert: Not until I get my kiss.

Mya: Ok. (Grabs his face and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)

Robert: Thank you. (Smiles and puts her down.)

Kendall: (Smiles at her husband and daughter.) Now where is the Magster?

Francis: Oh she's still upstairs with mom. (Hugging her.)

Kendall: Hey kiddo. (Messing up his hair.) So where are the other halves of the amigos?

Francis: Both upstairs talking to their girlfriends. (Groans.)

Robert: Do I detect a little jealously?

Francis: No.

Frankie: Hey he's a Stone isn't he? He's got nothing to worry about. (Hugs him as she comes into the room.) Hey shorty.

Francis: Auntie Frankie I'm taller then you.

Frankie: Yeah, yeah you'll always be my little guy.

Eliza: Auntie Frankie. (Coming down the stairs.)

Frankie: Hey kid. (Smiles)

Eliza: Where my future Aunt.

Frankie: (Smiles) She got called into work but she's gonna try and make it. Now where is my sister so I can make sure she takes care of her self while she is gone.

Miranda: I don't think you have to worry about that. (Coming from outside.) I think mom is taking great care of her.

Gwen: Oh why not? Don't want me to ruin your surprise? (Laughs.)

Aaron: You're not gonna tell them a damn thing cause then you'll have to admit that you're up to something. (Placing the phone back in the cradle.)

Gwen: Get out. (Walking to the door and opening it.)

Aaron: I'm just letting you know if anything happens to them or anyone they love yours will be the first door I knock on.

Gwen: Go to hell Aaron.

Aaron: Right after you honey bun.

Gwen: Damn it. (Slams the door.)

_Outside._

Aaron: Always a step behind aren't you Gwen.

Miranda: Mama.

Maggie: Yeah munchkin. (Walking up to her.)

Miranda: You got a letter and so did Auntie Frankie. (Handing them to her.)

Maggie: Hmmm... (Opening it.)

TBC...Coming up

The letters

Maggie leaves.

That's not my Problem


	44. We Love You

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Gwen: Oh why not? Don't want me to ruin your surprise? (Laughs.)

Aaron: You're not gonna tell them a damn thing cause then you'll have to admit that you're up to something. (Placing the phone back in the cradle.)

Gwen: Get out. (Walking to the door and opening it.)

Aaron: I'm just letting you know if anything happens to them or anyone they love yours will be the first door I knock on.

Gwen: Go to hell Aaron.

Aaron: Right After you honey bun.

Gwen: Damn it. (Slams the door.)

Outside.

Aaron: Always a step behind aren't you Gwen.

~~~~~~~

Miranda: Mama.

Maggie: Yeah munchkin. (Walking up to her.)

Miranda: You got a letter and so did Auntie Frankie. (Handing them to her.)

Maggie: Hmmm... (Opening it.)

**Chapter 44** _We Love You_

Bianca: What's going on? (Coming into the living room.)

Miranda: Mama and Auntie Frankie's just these letters.

Frankie: Yeah no address. They were stuffed in the mailbox.

Bianca: Maggie honey I don't know about this. (Coming up behind her wife.) It could up set you.

Maggie: Not reading it could too.

Frankie: How bout this I'll read them I'm sure they probably say the same thing and when Amy get here, I'll have her do the same thing to make sure it's safe.

Maggie: (Looks at her wife and then the letter and finally her kids that are coming down the stairs.) OK. (Handing her the letter.)

Frankie: Here goes nothing. (Opening it.)

_Dear Mary Margaret,_

If you are reading this then that means I had to come out of my hiding and warm you of the looming danger in your mother and i use the term loosely, that your mother is up to something. Not sure what but I promise you I will find out. I'll be damned if she puts you and your family in danger. Now to the subject at hand. How do I know all of this, who am I and most importantly why chose now to show my ugly mug. The reason I know all of this is because for the last 35 years I have watch you to from a distance. I'm you're father at least that's what I hope to be in time, and with your families permission that is. Because they are apart of you they are your life.  
I meet your beautiful wife on accident one day as she was picking up your boys. I can tell you have a set of fine young men on you hands full of love. All of their eyes lit up just talking about you. Don't get mad I didn't bring you up. The boys adore their mama the doctor. And so does your wife you've done well kiddo. I'm truly happy for you. I know we have a lot to talk about but only if you're welling. I know you'll never forgive me for leaving you with and your sister with Gwen. But now that I was forced to show my hand, I hope you give me the chance to be a father and grandfather to all six of you're kids. Even it's only to here why I left in person.

Sincerely,

Aaron Stone

Looking up with tears in her eyes all eyes were on Frankie.

Maggie: Well?

Frankie: (Sniffling.) You can read half now. (Tearing of the part about their mother.)

Taking the letter Maggie began to read tears also can from her eyes. Finishing it she look at Bianca.

Maggie: You meet our father?

Bianca: Huh?

Frankie: In the letter it says he met you by accident while you were picking up the boys.

Bianca: (Thinking.) Oh! I do remember meeting a guy that reminded me of you. If I wasn't happily married and gay I would have asked him out. But anyway, he was very nice. Had your eyes and he looked like and adult version of the boys.

Maggie: (Sitting down.) So what do you say guys? Want to meet your grandpa?

Bianca: Isn't that up to you sweetie? (Sitting down next to her.)

Maggie: Well partly, but he wants to know all of you cause you are my life.

Bianca: (Taking her hand.) If you that's what you want sweetie. (Looking into her eyes she knew the answer.)

Maggie: (Looking down her hands their hands.) We can't do it now cause I'm leaving in a few hours. Plus their was nothing in the letter that said where he lived.

Frankie: Actually it did. Their was a card in the envelope.

Maggie: (Sighs and runs her free hand though her hair.) Ok guys what's the verdict? (Looking at her kids.)

Jeffery: We could always use one more guy.

Francis: Yeah we're kinda out numbered mama.

Eliza: Forget that mama. Do because you want him in your life.

Maggie: When did you get so wise.

Eliza: (Give her the Stone lopsided smiles.) Oh when someone told me that this family is all we got. And we should cherish it no matter how much they get on your nerves. (Looking at her brothers that were fighting over a chair.)

Bianca: (Whispering in her ear.) You taught them well.

Maggie We both did. (Smiles.) So what about you munchkin.

Miranda: With them three basically agreeing. I say it's a done deal.

Amigos: Hey!

Maggie: (Chuckles.) I guess it's unanimous then.

Bianca: Yeah. (Nodding her head.)

Maggie: Um baby. (Looking at her.)

Bianca: Yes.

Maggie: Could you make the call fro me? I'm…. I'm not ready for that yet.

Bianca: (Taking her free hand a cups her cheek.) Of course you didn't even have to ask. (Wipes away a single tear that has fallen.) I love you , You know that right?

Maggie: How could I forget you remind me every second of very hour. (Smiles.)

Bianca: I can't help it that you're my dream come true. (Smiles.)

Maggie: And you're mine. (Leans in for a kiss.)

Frankie: Oh get a room you two. (Walking away.)

Maggie: Leave if you don't like it's my house. (Pulling away from the kiss.)

Bianca: Maggie. (Slaps her on the arm.)

Maggie: What?

Bianca: You stop kissing me to tell your sister to leave?

Maggie: (Hits her hand to her for head.) Stupid me what was I thinking. (Leans back in, but stops before there lips meet.) I Love you too Mrs. Montgomery-Stone.

Bianca: I love you too you big lug. And stop talking and kiss me.

Maggie: Gladly. (Smiles and kiss her.)

Frankie: I so don't want to sit here watch your moms my out. (Chuckles after hearing a muffled leave from Maggie.) So how's the Girlfriends? Oh and boyfriend. (Looking at Miranda.)

Miranda: Good I guess like he's up to something. Nothing bad just up to something. (As she see him walk in.)

Eliza: Going to make out like moms? (Chuckles.) Morgan's been good. I haven't seen her in a while cause the whole going out of town. But moms said she could spend the night as long as we good. I really missed her, not like you miss your best friend since she is both. (Sighs.) I just really missed her.

Frankie: (Laughs.) You've fallen hard?

Eliza: Oh yeah. (Smiles.)

Frankie: What about you little man?

Jeffery: She's the best. (Smiles.) She and her mom are coming over too.

**Knock, Knock**

Jeffery: Speaking of. (Smiles as she walks to the door.)

Theresa: Randy! (Runs to hug him.) I missed you so much.

Jeffery: I missed you to baby. (Chuckles.)

Kay: Ahem. (Clears her throat.)

Jeffery: Oh. Hi Ms. Campbell. (Pulling out of the hug.) How are you ma'ma?

Kay: Good but how many times do I have to tell you it's Kay.

Jeffery: Sorry ma'ma my moms always tell us to respect adults.

Kay: Well I can't ask you to go against you parents wishes, but at least try. (Winks.)

Jeffery: Ok (Chuckles.)

Theresa: Oh, Randy I want you to meet my cousin. April Waters. This is my Jeffery. (Hugging his waist.)

April: Well it's great to finally have a name to go with the face. Nice to meet you. (Holds out her hand.)

Jeffery: You too. (Shakes her hand.) She talks about me that much huh? (Smiles while sill holding on to Theresa.)

Theresa: Hey! (Slaps him on the chest.)

April: Like you wouldn't believe. (Laughs.)

Jeffery: All good I hope. (Smiles and kisses her on top of the head.)

Francis: Oh get a room. (Walking up to them.)

Jeffery: Hello to you Francis.

Francis: Yeah, yeah. Adam managed to pull mama off of mom. So she wants us to take her bags out to the car.

Jeffery: Alright. I'll be right back. (Kisses her.)

April: Oh my God. He's so hot.

Theresa: I know and he's all mine.

April: No not Jeffery, his brother.

Theresa: Their twins. (Looking at her.)

April: I know but his brother is hotter.

Theresa: (Laughs.) Oh lord.

~~~~~~~

Gwen: Tim we have a problem.

Tim: Why are you calling me? You're supposed to be handling things.

Gwen: My ex popped up. He's been watching the girls. He knew about me so he probably knows about you too.

Tim: The hell he does. I make sure I cover my own ass. So I'm still trying to figure out what the problem is.

Gwen: I need him taking care of.

Tim: Not my problem. You shouldn't be so careless. (Hangs up.)

~~~~~~~

Maggie: So what did you want to talk to me about kid?

Adam: Well um…God I thought this was going to be a whole lot easier. (More to himself.) Umm. I know the guy usually ask the father but well. Not the point. (Shakes his head.) Sorry.

Maggie: (Smiles.) It's ok take your time.

Adam: Ok. I… I love Miranda with everything I am. And I was wondering if I could have your permission to have you daughter's hand in marriage? I know we're young but I plan to have a long engagement as long as you want I just know she's the one. Have ever had that moment in your life when your life where like this is it. Like you couldn't imagine your life with out her. And you have to remind yourself to breathe when she is around.

Maggie: I know exactly how you feel. (Smiles glances over at Bianca.) And yes you are young but my wife and I were young as well when we got married. And if you love our daughter as much as I love my wife, then yes. You have our blessing.

Adam: Thank you so much Dr. Montgomery-Stone.

Maggie: (Smiles.) And mom will do just fine. (Winks.)

Adam: Thanks Mom. (Gets up, to hug her.)

Maggie: Just know if you hurt you wont have to answer to her brothers you'll answer to me.

Adam: It'll never happen.

Maggie: Good. (Walking away.)

Bianca: Hey. (Feeling Maggie wrap her arms around her from behind.)

Maggie: Hey. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: What was that about? (As the sway to the music.)

Maggie: Oh, that.

Bianca: Yes that. (Turning in her arms.)

Maggie: That was me being asked for our daughters hand in marriage.

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Really. (Smiles.) He's gonna be a great edition to the family.

Bianca: Yeah. (Sighs.) Are you alright? (Laying her head on top of wife's as they dance.)

Maggie: Yeah. Are you? (Looking up.)

Bianca: I'm fine. I'm worried about you? How you always keep it in..

Maggie: After all these years. (Finishing her sentence.) I'm fine sweetie. (Smiles.) I promise. You know…. (Running her hand up and down her back.) There are still a few hours before I have to go. (Raising her eyebrows.)

Bianca: Maggie! (Swats her arm.)

Maggie: What? All the kids are in the den and the adults are in here. Come on by the time I get back we won't be able to for a very, very, very long time. (Pouts.)

Bianca: God Stone. (Leans down to kiss her.) Go to your office I'll be down in five.

Maggie: Yes! (Smiles) Love you. (Walks away.)

~~~~~~~

Jeffery: So your cousin likes Francis?

Theresa: I think so. (Playing in his hair while sitting on his lap.)

Jeffery: Well just let him work the Stone charm. (Smiles up at her.) Ok enough about my brother. How's my TeTe? (Taps her nose with his finger.)

Theresa: I'm fine now that I have my Randy. You think your mom will let me spend the night? (Still playing in his hair.)

Jeffery: You'll have to stay in Eliza room with Mya and Morgan.

Theresa: That's fine as long as I get to spend time with you. (Smiles.)

Francis: Ok I got drinks who wanted what? (Coming into the room.)

Jeffery: We had lemonade. (Grabbing the glasses.)

Eliza: We had pop. (Going to grab them.)

Mya: I had the juice box.

Francis: So I guess that leaves you lovely lady with the water. (Smiles.)

Jeffery: (Whispering in her ear.) See he doesn't need my help.

Francis: I believe my lack of manners bothers failed to introduce us. I'm Francis Matthew Montgomery-Stone. I'm one third of the Montgomery-Stone triplets. (Sitting down net to her.) Although I say I'm better looking of the three.

Eliza and Jeffery: Hey!

April: I'd have to agree. (Smiles.)

Morgan and Theresa: Hey!

April: So Frankie.

Francis: (Shaking his head.) Francis. If you say Frankie you'll be talking about my aunt. You see all of us MS's were named after someone expect Steph. She's the black sheep. (Whispers.)

Eliza: I heard that.

Francis: (Laughs.) Anyway. Jeffery was named after our grandfather Travis. Miranda after our great grandmother. And yours truly after our Aunt Mary Francis and Uncle Matt. (Only so she can her.) Plus I think Francis is sexier for a guy. (Winks which cause her to blush.) So let me cut to the chase. I can tell you like me but, I'm not a jerk and my mama would kick my ass if I were so…. I'm asking you now would you like to go out on a date with me. Ms….

April: April… April Waters.

Francis: Ms. April Water. (Smiles the Stone Smiles.)

April: I'd thought you never ask. (Smiles.) I'd like that.

Francis: Good.

Jeffery: See piece of cake. (Whispering in Theresa's ear.)

Bianca: Maggie honey we should get back upstairs.

Maggie: Baby, they can handle themselves. (Kissing her neck.)

Bianca: (Moans.) Sweetie do you really expect your kids to keep their hand off their boyfriend or girlfriend?

Maggie: (Not stopping.) Why are they just my kids?

Bianca: Because if they are anything like their mama, which they are. They can't keep their hands off of them. Plus I'm sure they all go weak kneed at the hand of the Stone charm.

Maggie: (Chuckles.) I make you weak in the knees. I'm sure. (Getting up.)

Bianca: Oh believe me you do. But where do you think you're going?

Maggie: I've still got a bag to get.

Bianca: Not so fast Stone. It's my turn. (Capturing her lips in a kiss.)

~~~~~~~

Tim: Yes. She's leaving in an hour. I want you to make sure that plane gets delayed on the way back. No don't hurt her just delay it. I'll handle the rest. (Hangs up.) Big mistake Maggie leaving your family.

_Outside._

Guy: Yes sir he's planning to delay her plane.

Aaron: Well make sure that doesn't happen. My daughters and their families will have a happy ending. Marco make sure my ex is tailed. I'm going to keep and eye on the house.

Marco: Anything else sir?

Aaron: Get my contact on the force and tell her to keep and eye on her partner.

Marco: Yes sir, notify Erin Lavery and keep and eye on Ms. Stone. (Writing it down.) I'm on it sir.

Aaron: Marco I'm counting on you. (Hangs up.)

~~~~~~~

Miranda: Bye mama I love you. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Maggie: I love you too munchkin.

Miranda: Love you to babies. (As she bends down to kiss her stomach.)

Maggie: (Chuckles as she feels the babies kick.) Whoa I think they love you too.

Amigo: Bye mama we love you. (As the hug her at the same time.)

Maggie: You guys mama can't breathe.

Amigos: Sorry. (Chuckles.)

Eliza: Bye babies. (Kissing her stomach.)

Jeffery: Be good to mama.

Francis: Yeah good luck mama even though you don't need it. (Kissing her on the cheek.)

Maggie: You too. I heard about you friend in there. (Winks.) Very smooth.

Francis: Thanks I learned from the best.

Bianca: Yeah, yeah boost her ego some more that's just what she needs.

Maggie: Hey you fell for it. (Smiles and give her a kiss.)

Bianca: That I did. (Mumbling into the kiss.)

Maggie: Ok. (Pulling away.) This is it. Oh before I forget I gassed up the car for you, you've got my hotel number and for the hospital.

Bianca: Honey we'll be fine. (Smiles.)

Maggie: You will wont you? You've got two strapping young men that wouldn't let anything happen to their mother would they?

Jeffery and Francis: Right. (Smiles.)

Francis: Don't worry mama.

Jeffery and Francis: We've got it covered. (Crossing their arms over their chest.)

Miranda: Ah I hat it when you do that.

Jeffery: No bodies getting in this house without going though us first.

Maggie: (Laughs.) Well I hope is doesn't come to that. (Sighs.) Well I'm off.

Bianca: I'll walk you out.

Amigos and Miranda: Bye mama we love you.

Maggie: Love you too guys. (Walking out of the house holing her wife's hand and her last bag.)

Bianca: (Leaning up against the car.) I'm gonna miss you.

Maggie: I know I'm gonna miss you too. (Standing in front of her.)

Bianca: (Moans as she kisses her neck.) You have to go.

Maggie: (Mumbles into her neck.) I know. (Groans) Ok I'm going now. I'll call you when I get there. (Kisser her.)

Bianca: I'll be waiting. (Pulling away.)

Maggie: I love you.

Bianca: I love you too. (Kissing her one more time.) I love you too babies (As she pulls away.)

Maggie: Bye. (Standing up.)

Bianca: Bye.

Maggie: I love you (As she gets in the car.)

Bianca: I love you too. (As she drive off waving, and their kids run out to join her.)

Taking their crying mother in their arms you could hear the Montgomery-Stone kids saying "She'll be fine, she loves us. She loves you, she'll be back before you know it."

TBC…. Coming up  
The Call  
The Triplets on a triple date  
And more.


	45. You Don't Need To Know

Chapter 45 You Don't Need To Know.

Sitting on the plane looking over her case file Maggie was thinking that maybe it's not always a good thing to the best in her field. Because that meant she was on call to anyone in the world at they drop of a dime no matter how much her family may need her. This would be the first time in years that she had been away form her wife and kids and she was already missing them dearly. Glancing over at picture of them on their wedding day and one of then on a family vacation. They had gone to Australia they were sitting one a beach with Bianca head in her lap and and Miranda next to them. And the with the three of them tying to keep the triplets from running off.

Maggie: I should have brought them with me. (Sighing as she placed the file on the table.)

Closing her eyes she was gonna take a nap before she got to Texas. One thing she had to admit was that she did love having her own private jet. Well it was Bianca's but after twenty years of marriage their wasn't just hers or Bianca's it was always theirs. Before she could drift off all the way the phone on the plane rang. Getting up she answered the phone groggily.

Maggie: Hello? (Yawning.)

Bianca: Hey you.

Maggie: Bianca, baby what's wrong. (Now very alert.)

Bianca: (Smiles.) Nothing sweetie. I just... I. (Cut off.)

Maggie: Missed me?

Bianca: Yes. (Chuckles softly.) It's stupid I know. I just walked in the house and it hit me that you weren't gonna be there. (Pressing her hand against her forehead.) And I woke you up didn't I? I'm sorry.

Maggie: (Laughs.) No. Sweetie it's ok. It's not stupid at all. I was... no am missing you and the kids too. (Hearing her sigh with relief she continued.) I got a idea though.

Bianca: Really?

Maggie: Yeah I was looking at our picture of Australia and I was thinking we should take another family vacation after I get back and have the babies and everything.

Bianca: Oh honey I think that's a wonderful idea. (Smiles.) You wanna asks the kids to see what they think?

Maggie: Sure why not put the little rug rats on speaker. (Smiles.)

Bianca: Ok go ahead sweetie.

Maggie: Amigos, munchkin, front and center.

Jeffery: Hey mama.

Eliza: We miss you mama.

Francis: Yeah.

Miranda: We love you.

Maggie: I love you guys too. Ok so I was telling mom that when I get back and have the babies we should take a family trip. Now Miranda I know that you'll be in school so I was thinking christmas time.

Miranda: Sounds like a great idea mama.

Amigo: Yeah. Can we pick this time?

Maggie: That's fine with me you'll have to fight your mom for it. So if you think it's a good idea then it's a done deal. Ok that's all I wanted I'll see you in a couple of days. Love you.

All: Love you too mama. (Walking away Bianca picked the phone back up.)

Bianca: So it looks like we're going on a trip.

Maggie: Yup looks like. Well baby the plane is getting ready to land I'll call you when I get to the hotel.

Bainca: Ok. I love you.

Maggie: I love you too. (Hanging up the phone.)

Jeffery: So what to you say to going to the movies? (Looking at Theresa.)

Threasa: Yes as long as it's not a guy movie it's my turn to pick anyway. (Smiles.)

Jeffery: Yeah, yeah.

Eliza: That's sounds like a good idea wanna go too baby if they don't mind us joining them.

Jeffery: That's fine. (Looking over at her sister.)

Morgan: I guess were going to a movie then. Oh let's see oh I don't know. A horror moive.

Eliza: Sweetie you hate horror movies.

Morgan: Yeah, but I love snuggling closer to you.

Eliza: You can do that at a movie you actually want to watch. (Chuckles.)

Francis: Hey guys what are you talking about?

Jeffery: Gonna to the movies. You and April wanna join?

Theresa: Ohh I've never been on a triplets date with the Montgomery-Stone triplets. Come on Francis. You have to go. You too April.

Francis: Sure why not.

Theresa: Yeah a triple date. (Smiles.) Let's go to dinner too. This is gonna be so much fun.

Eliza: Expect we have no ride.

Jeffery: We could ask mom.

Francis: Or not. (Shaking is head.)

Eliza: Oh how about Mandy. She'll do it. (Smiles.) I'll go asks her now. (Getting up.) Be right back baby. (Leans down to kiss her.)

Across the street Tim Dillion had no idea he was being watched and he's plans were about to go down in flames. Locking up Tim jumped in he's car.

Aaron: Time for you to pay Mr. Dillion. (Getting out of his car he called one of his contacts.) He's leaving. (Was all he said before he hung up. Walking over to the house he broke in.)

Guy: So what do we have boss? (A guy said as he walked in behind Aaron.)

Aaron: I want the place bugged. Every and anything you can Luke. I want poof that can send this guy away. (Said to the man as he walked away.)

Luke: Umm boss?

Aaron: What? (Walking into the room.)

Luke: You want proof? (Pointing to the wall cover with pictures of Maggie and Bainca and with Baicna crossed out. Over Bianca it said "will pay must pay.")

Aaron: This is one sick son of a bitch. Call Lavery tell her I've got another job for her. (As his phone rings.) Stone. (Answering it.)

Bianca: Umm Mr. Stone. This is.. (Cut off.)

Aaron: Bianca.

Bianca: How... How did you know?

Aaron: (Chuckles.) I just know these things what can I do for you?

Bianca: I'm calling for Maggie. She's out of town right now and she wants to give you a chance.

Aaron: I'm glad to hear that. Just name the time and place and I'll be there.

Bianca: Umm... I'll have to talk to her but I'm sure it'll be when she gets back.

Aaron: Well thanks you for letting me know. I'm looking forward to meeting you and the rest of your family. But I must go now I'll talk to you soon.

Bianca: Goodbye. (Hanging up.)

Luke: Shes on her way sir.

Aaron: Good. Get to work bugging. (Walking out the door.) I'm gonna wait for her. Leave though the back.

Luke: Yes sir. (Going back to work.)

Guy: Tim Dillon? (A Man said as Tim got of his car.)

Tim: Who wants to know.

Guy: That's something you don't need to know. (As Tim was hit on the head from behind.)

TBC...Coming up.  
Where am I?  
Date time.  
And more


	46. Real Nice

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

(Previously...)

Bianca: How... How did you know?

Aaron: (Chuckles.) I just know these things what can I do for you?

Bianca: I'm calling for Maggie. She's out of town right now and she wants to give you a chance.

Aaron: I'm glad to hear that. Just name the time and place and I'll be there.

Bianca: Umm... I'll have to talk to her but I'm sure it'll be when she gets back.

Aaron: Well thanks you for letting me know. I'm looking forward to meeting you and the rest of your family. But I must go now I'll talk to you soon.

Bianca: Goodbye. (Hanging up.)

Luke: She's on her way sir.

Aaron: Good. Get to work bugging. (Walking out the door.) I'm gonna wait for her. Leave though the back.

Luke: Yes sir. (Going back to work.)

Guy: Tim Dillon? (A Man said as Tim got of his car.)

Tim: Who wants to know.

Guy: That's something you don't need to know. (As Tim was hit on the head from behind.)

(And now the continuation of...)

**Chapter 46 Real Nice.**

Light was streaming thought the room. Groaning Tim struggled to open his eyes.

Tim: Son of a bitch. (Trying to reach up to his pounding head he soon realized that his hand were tied literally. Looking up he saw someone standing in the shadows.) Who are you ?

Guy: Like I said you don't need to know.

Tim: You won't get away with this. (Struggling against the ropes.)

Guy: Sorry to disappoint you guy. (Coming out of the shadows.)

Tim: If you're so sure why don't you be a man take that mask off.

Guy: (Chuckles.) Not gonna happen. But I do believe it time for you to go to sleep again. (Hits him just as his phone rings.) Hello? (Answering it.)

Aaron: How's the prisoner Jake?

Jake: Resting. (Looking back at him.)

Aaron: Alright just no unnecessary violence Jake.

Jake: Yes sir.

Aaron: Keep me posted. (Hangs up.)

Eliza: (Knocking on her sisters door.) Mandy.

Miranda: Come on in sis. What'd ya need? (Turning from her desk.)

Eliza: Are busy Mandy?

Miranda: Not for you kid. (Smiles.) What's up?

Eliza: Me and Francis and Jeffery wanted to know if you would take us and our girls around for dinner and then a movie.

Miranda: (Smiles.) Sure just let me finish up this paper. I'll be down when I'm done about 15.

Eliza: (Smiles and goes to hug her.) Thanks Mandy you're the best.

Miranda: I know now get out here. (Smiles.) Love you Stephy

Eliza: Love you too Mandy. (Shutting the door.)

Walking past her mothers room she heard her mom on the phone knocking, She heard her mother say come in.

Bianca: Hey sweetie what's up? (Sitting up against the head board.)

Eliza: I can wait till you get off the phone.

Bianca: (Smiling.) It's just mama. So what can I do for you?

Eliza: Oh tell her I said hi.

Bianca: I will.

Eliza: I just wanted to tell you that me and the boys are gonna go to a dinner and a movie, with our girls if that's ok with you I mean.

Bianca: That's fine sweetie. Did you want me to give you a ride?

Eliza: No, no. (Holding her hands up.) Mandy's gonna give us a ride.

Bianca: Ok have fun.

Eliza: Love you mommy.

Bianca: Love you too sweetie. (As she leaves.) Ok I'm back honey.

Maggie: What was that about?

Bianca: Oh that was Stephanie telling me that her and the boys are going out on date with their girlfriends. She says "hi" by the way.

Maggie: So I guess you're out?

Bianca: (Chuckles.) No that means I've got the house to myself. She didn't say it but the fact that I offered to take them freaked her out. Kinda said it all Miranda is gonna take them.

Maggie: So are kids think that you're un cool. (Chuckles.) I still think you're cool baby.

Bianca: Hey!

Maggie: I know, I know. You we're never cool. (Smiles)

Bianca: Hey your lucky you're carry my babies Stone or else I would really hurt you. (Trying to hold back her smile.)

Maggie: Oh bring it on Montgomery. (Smiles.)

Bianca: That's Mrs. Dr. Montgomery-Stone to you short stuff.

Maggie: Are you talking dirty to me? (Smiles.)

Bianca: Well I do know how you like it. (Smiles.)

Maggie: Yeah you do. (Smiles, there was a moment of comfortable silence.) I love you.

Bianca: I love you to sweetie.

Maggie: God I wish you were here baby.

Bianca: (Sighs.) Me too. You'll be home soon.

Maggie: I know. (Looking at the clock.) Damn it! (Groaning.)

Bianca: What is it sweetie?

Maggie: I have to get to bed. Got to head to the hospital early. (Running her head though her hair.)

Bianca: It's ok. I can talk to you when you're free.

Maggie: Ok baby. (Not wanting to get off the phone.)

Bianca: Call before you go doesn't matter what time.

Maggie: Baby I don't want wake you up.

Bianca: Mary Margaret Montgomery-Stone if you don't call me before you go to that hospital then you're gonna be in big trouble when you get home.

Maggie: Oooh are you gonna spank me?

Bianca: Maggie! (Trying to hold in her laughter.) I'm serious.

Maggie: So am I. (Chuckles.) But you win I'll call you.

Bianca: Thank you. I love you sweetie.

Maggie: I love you too baby. Sweet dreams.

Bianca: Only when I'm with you. Night.

Maggie: Night. (Finally hanging up.)

Miranda: Ok. Guys I'll be at Adam's call me when your done.

Amigos: Ok Mandy. Thanks.

Miranda: (Smiles.) Hey no problem that's what I'm here for. At least till you think are moms are cool. (Seeing their looks.) Or until you guys get your licenses.

Francis: Yeah only four more years.

Miranda: (Chuckles.) Alright have fun. (Driving off.)

Theresa: Alright dinner let's eat. (She said holding on to Jeffery's hand.)

Jeffery: (Smiles.) I knew their was a reason I like you.

Francis: Oh would you two just do it already.

Eliza: Francis! (Slapping him on the back of the head.) It's called tact. Try getting some.

Francis: This coming from the girl who has already had sex. Talk about easy.

Eliza: At least I can get some. God can't believe that I'm related to you sometimes. (Walking off with Morgan on her heels.)

Jeffery: Real nice man. She are sister for Christ sakes. (Walking away.)

Francis: (Sighing.) Damn it. (Running his hand though his hair.)

April: What's the matter? (Looking at him.)

Francis: I just screwed up royally. All my life the two people that have always had my back no matter what and…. (Sighing.) I've got some major groveling to do. Come on.

Morgan: You ok honey? (Sitting down next to her in the booth.)

Eliza: Peachy. (Annoyed.)

Morgan: You sure?

Eliza: Morgan please. (Yells.)

Morgan: Sorry I was trying to see if my girlfriend was ok but since she is being taken over by the bitch I guess not. (Sliding away from her.)

Eliza: I'm sorry baby. (Sighs.) I know you're worried. (Taken her hands.) The bitch is gone at least when it comes to you. (Pushes a strand of hair behind her girlfriends ear.) Forgive me?

Morgan: (Thinking.) I don't know you were really bitchy.

Eliza: (Chuckles.) Yes I know.

Morgan: Hmmm… (Pauses.) Only if you. (Whispers in her ear.)

Eliza: You got it babe. (Smiles and leans over to kiss her.) Now get back over here were you belong. (Pulling her to her.)

Jeffery: Hey sorry about that sis are you ok? (Sitting down at the table.) He can be such a jerk sometimes.

Eliza: You don't have to apologizes.

Jeffery: I feel it's necessary.

Eliza: Why? (Looking at him.)

Jeffery: Cause he has my face.

Eliza: (Chuckles.) Then you might want to get an apology from moms.

Jeffery: Hey! (Smiles.) I resent that.

Eliza: I would too. (Laughing not even acknowledging Francis presence.) Ok let's order I'm hungry. (Picking up the menu.)

Frankie: God who knew that being a cop would be so hard. (Plopping down on her couch. Taking out her cell she decide to call her fiancée.) Come on baby where are you. Pick up.

Hi you've reached Amy Lewis. If it the hospital page me. If you are my beautiful fiancée leave a message.

Frankie: Hey baby just calling you really need you now had a tough day. Ok love you. Bye. (Hanging up. Groaning she throw her phone on the coffee table.)

Amy: You need me I'm here. (Rubbing her shoulder from behind the couch.)

Frankie: Amy! You're here. (Looking up at her.)

Amy: Always. (Smiles and leans down to kiss her.)

Frankie: (Lips never parting she pulls her over the couch.) God you have the best timing did I ever telling you that? (Pulling away.)

Amy: (Laying in her lap she looks up at her.) Once or twice. (Smiles.) Can I tell you a secret?

Frankie: (Running her finger though her hair.) Of course.

Amy: I can't wait to be your wife and become Mrs. Stone. (Smiles.)

Frankie: Me either. (Smiles.)

Amy: I just got an idea. (Sitting up to face her.) Let's elope.

Frankie: I'd love to.

Amy: But.

Frankie: My sister would kill me right along with her mother-in-law. And I want to give you the wedding you deserve.

Amy: (Smiling.) You're right. We should do it the right way.

Frankie: Cause I don't know about you but this is for keep. (Holding her face in her hands.) But if you want at least feel like we're married. (Cocks her head.) Why don't you move in here I know it's not as lavish as your place but when you're here it feels like home. (Pulls her into a kiss.)

Amy: Oh my god how am I gonna live with this for the rest of my life? I'm gonna get diabetes from all your sweet talking.

Frankie: One day at a time baby. And you won't have to do it alone either our kids will take some of the sweetness when they come in the picture.

Amy: (Sighing.) You are just to perfect.

Frankie: That's all you baby. So will you move in?

Amy: What do you think you knuckle head? (Smiles.) Of course I'll move in. (Kisses her.) I love you pookie.

Frankie: I love you too honey bear. (Smiles.) I think we should christen the bed.

Amy: Umm… Pookie we've done that already more times then I can count.

Frankie: Not with you actually living here. (Pulling her up and back toward the bedroom.)

Amy: (Giggling.) What am I gonna do with you.

Adam: What do you want to do? (Playing in her hair.)

Miranda: I don't know. Just wanting for the amigos to call. (Sighing.) You ready for prom?

Adam: You've been waiting for this forever.

Miranda: (Smiles up at him.) Yeah. It's only a couple of weeks away too. (Sitting up.) And the best part is my moms get to share it with us.

Adam: Let's just hope they don't show you up. I mean they are a couple of "MILFs".

Miranda: Eww! (Slaps him on the arm.) I hope that I'll be the only soon to be MILF.

Adam: (Chuckles.) You are. Once we have kids you will be. Plus they're like my moms too. I think the food is done. Food and then dessert. (Taking her hand.)

Miranda: How did I get so lucky? He cooks, he cleans, and is sexy to boot.

Adam: Not as half a sexy as you my dear. (Pulling her into a kiss.) Coming lets eat. (Pulling her along.)

Eliza: I'm gonna get some more popcorn. (Kissing Morgan on the cheek.)

Morgan: Ok can you get me some more sour patch kids too?

Eliza: Sure sweetie. (Getting up. Leaving she didn't see Francis follow her out.)

Cashier: Yes what can I do for you?

Eliza: Yes I'd like a medium popcorn, and a box of sour path please?

Cashier: Sure thing. (Smiles as her gets what she asked for.) That'll be three fifty.

Francis: I got this one. (While she was looking in her purse Francis put it on the counter.)

Eliza: Thanks. (Not looking at him.)

Francis: You're welcome. Stephanie.

Eliza: What? (Not facing him.)

Francis: (Sighing and running his hand though his sandy blond hair.) I was an ass. What I said to you is not something a brother who you loves you would say. Can you forgive your little brother? I'm truly sorry. I couldn't live with myself if you could stand to look at me. I mean we're the Amigos. (Smiles weakly.)

Eliza: (Turning she cocks her head to the side and smiles.) It's always been all for one.

Francis: And on for all. I'm so sorry sis.

Eliza: Hey you wouldn't be a Stone if you didn't put your foot in your mouth every now and then. (Smiles.) Come on our girls are waiting.

TBC...Coming up  
Guess what?  
and more


	47. Your Favorite

I own nothing expect Kelly Walker, Robert West, Mark Brody, Abbie Malone, Amy Lewis, Katherine and Theresa Campbell, Morgan Santos and yes last but not least The Three Amigos.

Feedback Yes.

Maggie is: 35 Bianca is: 33 Miranda is: 17 and The Three Amigos are 12

Alert I have now SORAS'D Mya she is now 6

Enjoy.

Francis: I got this one. (While she was looking in her purse Francis put it on the counter.)

Eliza: Thanks. (Not looking at him.)

Francis: You're welcome. Stephanie.

Eliza: What? (Not facing him.)

Francis: (Sighing and running his hand though his sandy blond hair.) I was an ass. What I said to you is not something a brother who you loves you would say. Can you forgive your little brother? I'm truly sorry. I couldn't live with myself if you could stand to look at me. I mean we're the Amigos. (Smiles weakly.)

Eliza: (Turning she cocks her head to the side and smiles.) It's always been all for one.

Francis: And on for all. I'm so sorry sis.

Eliza: Hey you wouldn't be a Stone if you didn't put your foot in your mouth every now and then. (Smiles.) Come on are girls are waiting.

(And the the continuation of..)

**Chapter 46 Your Favorite**

Rolling over Bianca looked at the clock 4:30 sighing she grabbed her wife's pillow. Still smelling of her sent she would sleep with the pillow in her arms. She hated this part of Maggie's job but would never stop her from going. Breathing in her sent one last time she once again tried to go to sleep. She was soon interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

Bianca: Come in. (Sitting up.)

Miranda: Sorry to wake you mom.

Bianca: It's ok.

Miranda: Couldn't sleep?

Bianca: No. (Running her hand though her hair.)

Miranda: You miss mama don't you? (Sitting down next to her on her bed.)

Bianca: (Chuckles.) Am I that transparent?

Miranda: (Smiles.) Just a little. (Placing her hand on her shoulder.) I miss her too. She'll be back before you know it.

Bianca: I know. Now what are you doing up so late? I thought you got back hours ago.

Miranda: About that.

Bianca: Miranda.

Miranda: Mom before you have a cow, there is a reason for me coming home late.

Bianca: I'm listening.

Miranda: Well…

_Miranda: Sweetie this is so good. (Eating a bite of her chicken Parmesan.)_

_Adam: (Smiles.) Only the best for you. (Placing his hand on top of hers.) Your moms are great you know that._

_Miranda: Ok that was random. But yes they are I couldn't ask for a better parents. I love them so much they've always given me and my little sister and brothers what we want. And with the new babies on the way they'll get to start all over again. (Smiles.) But my mom is missing her something terrible._

_Adam: Yeah I can only imagine. They really love each other._

_Miranda: Yeah. I couldn't see them with anyone else. If ever to people are perfect for each other they are. (Smiles.) I want that one-day, that's for sure to be so in love after all these years. They met way before I was conceived. Mama has always there for mom. (Looks down.) Expect when she was with Jonathon. But some how mom got her away from him and she was with us since we moved to Paris._

_Adam: Then you guys came back. (Smiles.) I'm glad you came back._

_Miranda: Me too. (Smiles.)_

_Adam: Wanna dance? (Pulling her up.)_

_Miranda: Adam what are you doing?_

_Adam: I'm getting ready to dance with my girlfriend. (Spinning her around.) You got a problem with? (Raising his eyebrow.)_

_Miranda: No but we haven't finished dinner._

_Adam: (Pulling her into his arms.) All we have left is dessert. And that can wait. (Dipping her.) I love this song. (Smiles.)_

_Miranda (Laughing.) You're such a goof ball._

_Adam: This is true my dear but you love me. Don't you. (Spinning her.)_

_Miranda: I don't know do I? (Smiling that Stone Smile.)_

_Adam: (Nodding his head.) I think you do. (Leaning in.) But I'll let you in on a little secret I love you too._

_Miranda: I don't think it's a secret. (Kissing him.)_

_Adam: (Pulling away.) Really? You don't think it is._

_Miranda: No. You seem to forget that you shouted from the top of Fusion._

_Adam: (Gives her a puzzled look.) I did that?_

_Miranda: (Rolls her eyes.) Yes you did silly. (Slapping him on the arm.)_

_Adam: Ok now time for dessert. (As the song ends he leads her back to the table.)_

_Miranda: Goodie. (Sitting down.) What you make me?_

_Adam: Only your favorite. (Smiles as he hands her and piece.)_

_Miranda: Chocolate cake. (Clapping her hands.)_

_Adam: Made from scratch. (Sitting down.) Well?_

_Miranda: (Taking a bite.) It's bit hard. (Pauses and takes something out of her mouth.) Adam. (Looking up at him.) Is this? (Before she could finish she saw her boyfriend on bended knee.)_

_Adam: (Smiles.) Yes it is. I talked your mama a few days ago to see if I could do this. And obviously she gave us her blessing. (Running his hands though his hair.) Ok Adam you can do this. (Looking up in her eyes.) Well what can I say about you you're perfect you're everything I want in my wife. You're beautiful, smart, caring the most loving soul that I've ever known. I knew ever since we were little that I love you I just didn't know how. But after all these years I know. I want what your parents have if not greater. I love you and I want to know if you Miranda Mona Montgomery-Stone well marry me._

_Miranda: (Nodding as she smiles though her tears.) Yes._

_Adam: Yes. (Standing up and picking her up.) She said yes. I'm getting married. (Spinning her around.)_

_Miranda: (Laughing.) Yes were are._

_Adam: (Putting her down taking the ring from her he placed it on her finger.) I love you baby. (Gently kissing her.)_

_Miranda: I love you too sweetie. (Pulling away.)_

Bianca: What!? (Excitedly.)

Miranda: (Smiles.) Yeah that's why I was so late. We dropped off the triplets and then we went back to his house and just talked.

Bianca: Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you. (Hugs her.)

Miranda: Thank you mom. (Smiles.) Yeah he told me that mama gave us you guys blessing, He wants to have the kind of love you and mama have. So do I. I want to be so in love that I'm miserable without him.

Bianca: I'm not miserable.

Miranda: (Raising her eyebrow.) Mom it's. (Looking at the clock.) A quarter till five.

Bianca: Ok, Ok. (Holding up her hands in defeat.) I'm miserable.

Miranda: And that's the kind of love I want. You and mama are star-crossed lovers a regular Juliet and Juliet. (Chuckles.) Without the dying of course. (As the phone rings.) And it looks sounds like someone else is miserable too.

Bianca: You don't know it's her. (Picking up the phone.)

Miranda: Sure mom keep telling yourself that. (Getting up.) Tell mama I love her and I'll see her when she gets back. (Walking out.) Night love you mom. (Shutting the door.)

Hello?

Bianca: Oh Maggie I'm sorry sweetie.

Maggie: It's ok was that Miranda I heard? What's she doing up still?

Bianca: Well that's because she just got back. And before you blow your top she has a god reason.

Maggie: And.

Bianca: Maggie our little girl is getting married. Adam purposed tonight. He apparently thinks we have this great love.

Maggie: What? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard.

Bianca: I know.

Maggie: Who said that I loved you?

Bianca: I don't know that's crazy. (Yawns.)

Maggie: Baby did you get any sleep?

Bianca: Umm..

Maggie: I take that as a no. Please try and get some sleep today. I'll be coming back in a day or two and I want my wife well rested when I get there. We've got a prom to go to. (Smiles.) Ok.

Bianca: Ok. I love you Maggie.

Maggie: I love you too baby. I'll call after the surgery.

Bianca: Ok. Bye.

Maggie: Bye.  
Rolling over she tried once again to get some sleep. Thinking the kids just might have to fend for themselves today.

TBC...Coming up  
Two days later  
Plans gone down the toilet.  
And more.


End file.
